Of Cats, Babies, And Fatherly Things
by WiseKitsune
Summary: Story of Minato and Kushina's time together during Kushina's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1: News

**_Hello people,_**

**_So this is my newest MinaKushi story that focuses on both Minato and Kushina, but more on Minato to a degree. I will warn all of my readers that from time to time my updates may be slow and they may be fast. It all depends on school, work, and my schedule. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy my story. Please leave a review. ^^_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Her eyes flickered purple rays as she stood still with her arms in front of her, hands placed together to make a triangular shape as she stared him down. Long red hair blew in the winds as they stood facing each other.

Taking a step back he placed his right foot behind his body pushing it into the ground behind while leaning over his body with an uncanny smile. She was just looking at him with those fluttering girly eyes while her face showed a different emotion one full of pride and dedication. Without any time to race the blond dashed at her with kunai ready as if to go for the kill. Her eyes fluttered while he came towards her.

Lunging for her, the girl threw her back backwards to make a back stand only to throw her legs up sending him flying forwards. Taking no breaks she raced at him while he was down. Her own kunai was already out as she jumped in the air and rammed it towards him as he laid on the ground with wide eyes. As the cold metallic object came down towards his chest it was stopped by his own kunai. The oddly shaped kunai he held was always good at catching hers or any others.

Staying still they looked at each other. His jounin vest was covered in dirt while her' own dress had been cut up from where they had been practicing earlier. Hair draped over her body and touched his cheeks while his own blond hair stayed down towards the ground. They carefully studied each other until finally the blond reached his head up and dived for her lips causing her to fall back towards the ground with wide eyes.

Pulling away from him as he now laid on top of her with a kunai towards her throat he chuckled. "That was a cheap trick" she muttered while looking at his smiling face.

Grabbing some of her long red hair to hold, he stayed in his crouched over form before her. "And your trick wasn't even cheaper…" he muttered as he looked down towards the Kunai at his crotch.

Shooting her glance away the girl sighed and began to form a smile at the curves of her mouth. "Well I didn't have to reach up and push me down. Plus you're holding me to the ground with a sharp object at my neck. I need some way to protect myself, so why not return the favor, cocky girly boy." Reaching a free hand up towards his face she poked him causing the blond to fall back onto the dirt in between her legs.

At the same time she pulled herself up while dropping her kunai to only reach her arms up into the air and stretch. He just watched her with intent light blue eyes. Taking notice of his stares the girl turned bright red. Lifting her right arm she smacked him across the cheek sending him sideways to the hard cold ground.

"PERV!" she screamed out while standing up. Long red hair swayed in her movements as she started to look around at the area.

"Come on Kushina, I wasn't thinking dirty…. I was merely thinking at how pretty and amazing you are." He whined to her with pleading blue eyes as he himself stood up in a quick like fashion. Brushing all dirt off of his clothes he just looked at her with calm eyes.

Throwing her head back to look at him she sighed and smiled. "Want me to wash your clothes when we get home?" Kushina muttered while he just looked up into the air while fidgeting with his hands.

"I guess… But first you were the one who wanted to take our 'You and Me Time' out of the schedule for my one day off. So what's on your mind?" the blond asked while walking over towards her to pull her towards him. Kushina's eyes kept on the grass ground while she placed and hand over her forehead.

"I'll tell you later, for now let's go home I'm feeling sort of sick right now." She muttered while pushing him to go forwards. Taking grasp of her shoulders he spun her around to have her meet him eye to eye. Her eye went wide as he pierced her heart and stance with that all so familiar cold and dark like stare.

"Why do you always keep things from me… Is it because, you are so independent that you can't weaken your stance for even a second. I'm your husband you shouldn't feel worried. So please tell me!" he pleaded to her.

"Minato, if you respected me like a husband that you are, you wouldn't force me to tell you until I felt the time was right. Besides right now isn't the best location or time to tell you anything of what I'm thinking." Without any holding back she moved on down the training fields and towards the village were for yet another few hours she would be held a prisoner to her secrets that so desperately tried to escape every second.

Standing still in the same place he just frowned, "Kushina…"

He stood there with his eyes on the ground and tears threatening to break as his heart had felt like a knife had stabbed it. While he stood Kushina continued to walk with a small smile on her face. As she made it down the hill and towards the village pathway, the red head stopped abruptly and turned her head to see him still standing there. A sigh came on her as she began to mentally smack herself.

"HEY SEXY GIRLY BLOND! YOU WANNNA ESCORT A LONELY RED HEAD HOME?" she screamed out while laughing.

Minato's face was lit up bright red as he was caught back into reality, taking a deep breath and racing down the hill to catch up with her. Coming down the hill his arms went up bending in the elbow as he tried to balance himself. Kushina merely watched and began to form a confused face as she watched his odd stance.

Coming towards her he stopped and smiled. "What was with the whole arms in the air about? You ran like some weird girly man that you are." She smirked causing him to slouch over and fall into shame.

"Kushina-chan I wish you wouldn't call me girly…. Mikoto and Anzu already call me that enough."

"Do they? Wow we all must think alike when it comes to your retarded girly she-man ways!"

"Sigh… You're so mean to me. I'm not girly! I mean sure I like to look clean cut and proper, but that DOESN'T make me a girl."

Staring at him with calm and cute eyes she smiled while placing a pointer finger to her chin. Moving down the road and away from him she began to think on it for a few as he continued to slouch while following.

"I actually have to say that does make you pretty girly. Men are supposed to be dirty, smell bad, be slobs, and all this other crap. Guess you really are girly and a she-man! Buuuuutttt that doesn't mean I don't love you. I mean if you were like Mikoto's husband I would have shot my brains out by now." She giggled while walking off down to the village.

"So you do love me for my so called girly ways…" he whined

"Of course! Now let's go home I'm exhausted" she pointed out.

It only took them a few minutes as they lived close to the outer edges of the village. As Kushina walked in, a small cat with bright yellow fur sat at the entrance waiting for her. His bright blue eyes stared at her as she walked in.

A large squeal could be heard from outside as the red head rushed into the house causing the blond from behind to worry that maybe she had slipped or hurt herself. Instead there she was, dancing on her tip toes with the cat all curled up into her arms and neck purring loudly.

Minato just stood in the door way as he slid his shoes off and walked onto the floor just in time for the red head to put her cat down.

"I love you Mr. Cuddlekins!" she yelled out before disappearing into the kitchen.

Minato's blue eyes looked down to see the yellow cat glaring at him with hate in his round cat eyes.

"Hey Piece of Shit how is it going?" he spoke out to the cat which instantly hissed back at him with his fur fluffing up.

Coming around the corner of the open area Kushina's head popped in as she looked at the two of them with smiles. "Oh Minato-kun do you remember the day you bought me my sweet little kitty?" she asked as he just began to smile back at her.

"Of course I do. He was the cutest ball of fluff and I knew you just had to have him!"

"You're such a sweet guy." Walking towards him with her arms placed in front of her the girl began to reach for a hug with him. Pulling her in towards him the man pulled her close while looking towards the cat. Secretly without the red head seeing Minato gave the orange cat 'The Bird' with a classic smile. Mr. Cuddlekins eyes narrowed as he just walked off with his head up high and his tail straight up.

_'Yeah I remember getting that beast of a cat. I must have been drunk or on something when I bought him though. World's worst piece of crap!'_ thought the blond as he pulled away from the girl and carefully caressed her cheek.

Turning on her small feet the girl walked off only to stop and peer over her shoulder towards the blond. "What do you want me to cook for dinner?" she asked causing him to just tilt his head and sigh. It was his own way of saying 'No Clue'. Without any words she nodded to him and began her journey to the kitchen where her fun cooking experiences would begin.

At the same time the blond had decided he would go into the living room and just sit on the couch. His head looked up at the ceiling as he relaxed just listening to the quietness of the room. A smile touched his face, but then quickly vanished as he began to remember the events of earlier.

**(Early that morning)**

_The sunlight touched his face as he curled into the sheets of his bed unaware of the empty left hand side of the bed that had once been occupied. Reaching out to pull onto a warm body he was shocked to find what he grabbed was small and furry. Cracking open one eye to reveal the bright white room with the large windows on both his side and her side he discovered to see under the light of the sun he was holding onto the cat which was pissed off to a major degree. But this wasn't the problem as now he had to find a missing woman._

_Sitting up he looked around the room to see if she had fallen off the bed like she did sometimes, he found that it was empty and that the door was wide open showing that she hadn't left all that long ago. Throwing his feet over the bed the blond began to stand up and stretch out his back which would crack with every movement._

_The cold hard floor sent chills up his warm body as he began to walk out of the room and down the hall. From the second he left the bedroom a loud gagging sound could be heard coming from the bathroom. Widening his eyes the blond quickly raced to the bathroom to find the red head hunched over the toilet vomiting into the toilet like crazy. Her pasty white skin shimmered in the light of the bathroom while sweat dripped down her forehead and fell into the toilet. Her eyes caught sight of him as she sat up straight and whipped her mouth with her long loose white sleeve._

_"Morning!" she giggled out leaving him speechless._

_His eyes narrowed as he walked into the bathroom kneeling before her sitting form. "Kushina are you ok?" he asked placing a hand to her forehead only to have her pull away from him instantly with pissy eyes._

_"Yeah I'm fine I just had a little bug I guess." She mumbled while lifting her arms up to feel a yawn coming on her. "I'm still sleepy though." Closing her purple eyes and leaning against the bathroom's peach wall the girl began to lower her breathing and fall back asleep somewhat._

_Making a sigh the blond reached under her body and hoisted the red head up into the air bridal style with her hair draping over his arms. She was unusually tired this morning and chirpy for just throwing up like crazy for god knows how long._

_Placing her down into the bed he smiled as she curled up into the blankets while still holding onto his shirt to keep her in a comfort spot. His eyes softened as for the next few hours he would just sit there and rub her back as she slept in silence._

**(Present)**

Still staring at the ceiling the blond forced his body to lay on the side so that he could now peer over at the wall with pictures of him and the red head sitting near a cream vase on top of a cabinet. His eyes scanned over the images as he recalled almost all of them as if they were yesterday. Closing both blue eyes a deep sigh escaped from his body as his conscience cleared. 'Kushina why have you been acting weird all day, why were you sick this morning, and what do you want to tell me?'

Falling into a state of being half asleep he calmed himself finally until a loud banging sound could be heard. The loud noise sent the blond shoot up out of the couch and onto the cold hard floor. His eyes glared at the location of the noise.

Standing up and dusting himself off, the blond began to walk out of the living room and into the main entrance way where the main door sat with loud banging noises coming from it. Looking towards the left side of the door where the entrance table and small coat rack sat, there on the table was a picture of the red head, but she wasn't alone as two other figure stood next to her smiling. 'I swear to all things unholy that if it is those two I'm gonna put a paper bomb in my mouth and wait for my head to blow.'

Placing a hand on the brass handle he turned it to see none other than two pregnant women staring back at him. On the left was a semi tall woman, with long lush light brown hair with almost reddish pink strands all throughout the brown. Her pale complexion helped to bring out the main features on her face which were her lightly freckled cheeks and bright emerald green eyes. However what shot him the most for her was her huge round stomach that popped out of her pale green dress that she wore. To the right another woman stood with dark coal eyes that glared the blond down. Her mid-lengthed black hair had been place up in a pony tail. As for clothing she wore the usual black top with her blue dress, however when looking closely you could see she had a small bump that showed she too was pregnant.

Both of them stared at the blond with daggers in their eyes and both of them had their arms crossed.

"Mikoto and Anzu… What brings you two lovely ladies to my house?" he muttered out while looking down at the floor to avoid his possible death from a stare down.

The woman with the dark black hair stepped out and began to walk close to the blond with a wicked smile. Mikoto was her name and to Minato she was the scariest of the two, she was a man slayer. Mikoto's coal black eyes fluttered as she stared at the blond and began to smile at him. "Oh Pretty little Princess, didn't your mommy tell you? She called us over here." She spoke out in sweet words, but alas they were not lived long. "SO MOVE IT FAT ASS!" she yelled kicking the blond in the balls which sent him flying to the floor.

Walking past him the Uchiha woman began to make her way towards the kitchen, since she figured that's where Kushina would be. From behind Anzu followed with a frown on her face. Anzu did though stop to look at Minato and offer him a hand up, which he kindly rejected sending the woman off towards the kitchen with a sigh.

As he pulled himself up the blond sighed and just waited for it. "Come on….." he whispered out.

"OH MY GOD!" There it was, the loud shriek that always came from the red head whenever she saw her little groupie friends. Minato began to walk off into the living room in hopes of finding something to do in order to pass the time.

From the other room Kushina's large purple eyes fluttered like butterfly wings as she looked at the two with smiles.

"How are you guys?" asked out the red head who had stared at the two sitting at her kitchen table smiling back at her.

"We're good just busy with family things." Spoke out Mikoto.

Sitting into one of the unoccupied chairs Kushina began to relax into it while rubbing her back.

"So what is all up with you, Kushina-chan? Something big must be up if you called us over." Stated Anzu

"Well you see I um…." Looking down at her lap the girl began to sigh and pull her hands together. "I'm pregnant." Spoke out the red head who now silent

Both of the other two women's eyes widened at the statement. Mikoto stared at the red head calmly and smiled.

"So you being silent just ensures this. When did you find out Kushina?" asked the Uchiha of the group as she leaned into the chair.

"Yesterday"

"Does Minato know?" Anzu asked while shinning out one of her breath taking green eyes.

Kushina quickly turned her head and looked away as she began to think on that subject. "No he doesn't know."

"You do realize that you are gonna have to tell that fairy princess sometime soon. Waiting isn't very smart seeing as he will eventually catch on since he isn't all that dumb." Pointed out Mikoto as she stared at her finger nails.

"Yeah yeah I know… I just don't know how he is gonna take it. I mean he is always busy with some Hokage business or is out with that perv. So god only knows how this will go. Plus he isn't going have the whole normal fatherly experience that all other men get to have."

As Kushina spoke Anzu relaxed into her own chair and placed a hand over her stomach to feel her daughter kicking her sides. "Kushina-chan," the brunette spoke out having all turn to peer at the brunette with interested eyes. "Sure Minato was trained by a complete perv, who probably would think that this lovely event would be the end of all things fun, but Minato isn't the same. I know for a fact that he truly loves you and would do anything to make you happy. He is also more of a family man than a loner, that blond loves kids way too much I mean you've seen Itachi and him, so just by mentioning the idea that you two will be having a kiddo means he would be extremely happy. So please don't worry." Adding a smile to her recent statement the brunette looked over towards the red head who looked just shocked by the statement.

"It will all be ok." Mikoto added

"Uh ok…" laughed out the red head.

"So how about tomorrow we all meet up and go shopping for pregnancy needs." Mikoto blurted out while standing up out of her chair to walk towards the exit of the kitchen. Anzu quickly swept behind her with a cute smile on her cheeks "But for now both Anzu and I need to go home, since we both have to go get our dinner up…. You know my damn man and son Itachi, are always bugging me to do stuff, I swear men would be useless without us women!" Yelled out the black haired Uchiha.

Following behind them Kushina smiled with rosey red cheeks as she walked them towards the door of her house. Before both left both gave Kushina hugs. The red head just shinned like a ray of light before her friends as they looked at her while standing near the door.

"Oh Anzu before I forget! When are you due?" Kushina asked while holding her hands together.

Anzu's emerald eyes softened as she began to rub her stomach and smile, "I'm due in March. So it won't be long now until this little one come out."

"Yeah then all hell starts… Trust me that's when everything starts to go to the gutter." Mikoto added in a silent fashion, causing Kushina to break out into a much needed giggle.

After both women departed leaving Kushina in silence as she stood in the entrance way with calm eyes. Shaking herself from her boring stance the girl began to walk down towards the arch way on the left when facing her house. Inside the open room was a passed out on the sofa blond. His spiky hair covered his eyes while his hands held onto a book. She just walked out of the room with a smirk.

"DING!" was the first noise he heard as his eyes shot wide open to find he was on his couch with drool all over his face. Lifting a sleeve to his mouth he just whipped it all off and began to sit up. Eyes looked all over as he began to search for the time. On a small clock that hung on the wall it read seven at night.

"Well crap I slept way to long… However it smells like Dinner is finally done!" he spoke out while getting to his feet. Dragging down the halls the blond finally stumbled into the kitchen to find the red head there at the stove stirring some type of dish.

As he stepped in she instantly knew he was there and turned to see him there in the door way looking half asleep.

"Minato you're up just in time for dinner." She stated with a calm smile.

Walking over towards the small kitchen table he relaxed himself into the chair and began to yawn. As soon as she saw he was seated the girl began to pull out bowls and pour her dinner into them. Walking towards him with a cute innocent little smile she placed the plate down and sat down with him.

Picking up the chopsticks that were in the bowl he could already tell she had made a soup of some sort with beef in it. Slowly beginning to eat, they both sat in silence.

"Minato" Kushina spoke out as she stopped eating to look up at him.

"Hmm"

"I want to tell you something."

Both eyes shot up towards the red head as he took her full image in. "What is it?"

"I'm um pregnant."

"Oh that's cool that you're pregnant." On the instant he said that word everything froze. "WAH?" he gagged out as he began to cough.

"Well you heard me I'm not repeating myself." She stated causing him to just stare at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked while gulping.

"Yeah I took a good twenty pregnancy tests that came up 'Yes' yesterday, my period is late, I've been throwing up for the past few mornings, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

A smile broke on his face as she confirmed it. His face went cherry red as he began to blush like crazy.

Bursting up from his seat to stand up he began to smile. "HELL YEAH! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" With wide eyes she just stared at him. From within her chest she felt as though her heart skipped a beat.

"Does this mean you aren't upset?"

"Of course I'm not upset! Why would I be upset?"

Looking down into her bowl of nearly gone soup she sighed and began to peer up at him. "I just was worried you didn't want to have a baby and that by me being pregnant you would be mad."

His eyes were wide as she spoke out her feelings and walking towards the red head the blond kneeled by the side of her chair and took her into his warmth with a smile. "I could never be mad at you. Sure you are a pain in my ass sometimes but I will always love you!" Placing a hand under her chin he neatly turned her head towards his. For a mere second they locked eyes until finally the girl leaned into him and lightly kissed him.

From down below on the floor Mr. Cuddlekins stared at the lovely embrace and began to growl lightly. Leaning back into his white paws the tom dashed off towards the blond and with a quick burst of energy, leapt into the air and rammed his claws and fangs into the blonds butt.

Minato instantly shot up into the air breaking from their embrace and began jumping in the air smack his butt in hopes of getting the blood thirsty feline out of his behind.

"SON OF A CUSS HOLE!" He yelled as the cat swung back and forth with the cat just swinging with his motions.

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she watched the cat hold on and her husband violently swinging the tom.

"BOTH OF YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" she cried out, however it fell on death ears as Minato continued to run around the house trying to get the cat off. The idea of getting his attacker off soon became a desperation as the blond began running his back into the wall over and over again until finally the cat released his butt from his mouth's grasp. Slowly the tom slid down the blonds back side with a single claw still attached causing a long cut to be formed.

Finally the tom cat got down and collapsed on the floor. His blue kitty eyes looked exhausted as he stared at the blond who was now bleeding and holding his butt in his hands.

Minato's eyes held tears in them from the pain. Squeezing his lids tight he forced the water out of his eyes and began to calm himself. When opening his eyes he only peered down to see the cat on the floor panting.

"I'm gonna get you for that you piece of shit!" He glared at the tom who just hissed back.

Kushina finally decided to stand up and take action. Walking towards the cat she neatly picked him up and began to cuddle the tired yellow cat leaving the blond speechless.

"What the?"

Shooting the blond a hard glance she began to hiss at him through her eyes. "Minato he is just a baby kitten who was jealous that he wasn't getting love." She spat out while holding the cat towards her chest.

As Minato watched he could have sworn the cat smiled at him while relaxing it's head into the crook of her neck.

Walking behind the blond Kushina stared at his backside with bright red cheeks. Dropping the cat she began to pull her right hand towards her face and giggle.

The blond face turned bright red as heard her giggling in the distance. Looking towards his behind his eyes went wide and the so called sight made his entire face turn purple. His entire back side of his pants had been torn off and his butt was exposed with blood and cut marks all over it, but the best part was in fact the teeth marks.

Shooting a glance towards the cat on the ground that seemed to be smiling at him, Minato began to flare his nostrils. "YOU SATAN OF A CAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" He hissed out causing the tom cat to bolt from the room.

Placing a hand on her forehead the red head sighed. Walking towards her moronic blond husband she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. His blue eyes turned to see her smiling face that just shot through him.

"Come on lets go clean you up." She muttered out while turning away to go towards the bathroom to get medicine and bandages. Without a single word he just followed behind her with a slanted mouth.

**(Later that Night)**

The light elluminated the bedroom as the red head sat up against the bed head board and read a book. From the right side of the bed the blond laid on his stomach and stared at her as if she was an angel that had fallen from heaven, as everything about her was amazing.

Reaching his hand out the blond lightly reached over towards her flat stomach and lightly poked it, shaking her from her reading. Looking down at the finger poking her stomach she smiled and tossed a glance over towards the blond who was just staring at her stomach in silence.

"You do know they aren't really that big or developed right?" she whispered out in a cute and warm voice.

"Yeah I know, but I like the idea of knowing something is there." He muttered into his pillow.

Closing her book and throwing it on the ground the red head began to slide down into the bed. Reaching up for the switch to the light with her slender creamy white arm the girl flicked the switch sending the room into darkness.

Her eyes closed as she slowly began to lower her breathing and fall into the darkness that held onto her body. At the same time Minato's eyes closed staring at her and he smiled lightly at the thought of their future that lie ahead.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_Ok Please let me know what you think. ^^ Thanks for reading._**

**_Kushina's Truth Of Hell_**


	2. Chapter 2: Past Problems

**_Authors Note: So sorry about the almost month long wait... I've been sick, having family problems, dealing with a crazy mad cat (Yes he is the inspiration of Mr. Cuddlekins), and I've had school. BUT I'M BACK! ^^_**

**_Thanks You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: Towards The Sun, DragonPrincess91, Princess of Blah Blah Blah, ZAS118, Nine-Orchids, Kubani14, Maelynae, Karishian, MisaMisaPanda, Kari-Yugi, SalenaNaruto, Lazy Gaga, Jimy and Steph the Book Lovers, MistaBiggles, Soren Elopy, Hinata's Fanboy, and I love Naruto 0416_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Kubani14: ^^ Glad you like Mr. Cuddlekins, trust me the real life cat who is his inspiration is no cute animal..._**

**_Nine-Orchids: Glad you like it! _**

**_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: Mikoto's deal is explained below. XD ^^ Glad you are happy and If you love the kitty action just wait for the next chapter._**

**_Fergnerd: I did not forget that she was Pregnant. ^^ Go reread the chapter and you will see I clearly mentioned it when Minato described Mikoto and Anzu. Thank you for reviewing ^^   
_**

_**DragonPrincess91: Oh I'm so happy that you liked. **_

**_SalenaNaruto: Yeah sorry about the OOC :) I sort of want to jazz things up a tad... But I updated so I hope you like it._**

**_Soren Elopy: Wow I have no clue where to start, that was some review! It made me laugh and smile. I'm glad you thought it was funny and thanks for adding my story to your favs._**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

His eyes fluttered open to see the bright light of the morning shinning into the room. Once again the left side of the bed had become unoccupied, except for the orange fur ball that slept in her place. Minato pushed himself up and began to reach up for the ceiling to stretch out his back.

Dew drops of water lay in his eyes as he began to rub them free from the cloudiness. It was here in this moment that the blond noticed next to the fluff ball a white envelope rested with the blond's name written in fancy cursive writing. Reaching for the letter he opened it only to sigh deeply from the contents that it held.

_'Dear Minato,_

_If you are reading this than you must be awake. Yes I'm not home. Mikoto and Anzu felt today would be a fun day to go shopping for all my needs for the next few months. ( . Not my idea of fun but eh I'll live.) I wish you the best of luck at work! Love you and see you later on tonight._

_Kushina'_

"Why does she do this to me?" he hissed out.

Throwing his feet over the bed the blond began to stand up and make his way for the bathroom. While walking he decided to stop for some random reason at the calendar hanging on the wall near the bathroom. Staring at the white object that had a large red X on it he began to just daze off into space.

_'I still have no clue why she put this here.'_ Was all he could think about as he began to daydream somewhat.

At the same time the cat walked out of the bedroom with his head held high, showing off his beautiful white neck with a pretty red collar that held a large jingly bell. With every step the cat took the bell would ring, it was the ringing that shook the blond from his haze and caused him to read the large red X box.

**'Meet Jiraiya at the park at 10 a.m.'**

All color drained from the blonds face as he instantly began to take off for the bedroom. As he dashed down the hallway Minato forgot that the cat was there and accidently stepped on the cat's tail that Mr. Cuddlekins rested. The soft furry feeling that hit Minato's feet caused him to go wide eyed as he looked down to see the cat getting ready to yowl out in pain. Without even stopping to check on the cat, the blue eyed man raced into the doorway to see the clock resting on the nightstand.

There in big red numbers it read '9:58 A.M.'.

"Great." He hissed out.

Forming a hand sign and taking a deep breath the blond instantly disappeared from the room and onto the park's field.

It was of course still somewhat morning, which meant not many people would be out yet since most of the village was a tad lazy it seemed. Smacking his hand to his forehead the blond took a deep sigh and began to walk towards the location of their meeting point.

The cold somewhat wet grass made Minato shiver as he stepped on it until finally he could stop as the white haired man came walking towards him with the world's largest grin on his face.

"Morning Jiraiya"

"What happened to you?" muttered out the white haired man in response to the hello.

Looking down at himself the blond sighed. He was still in his sleep ware which was as usual his plain white t-shirt and black shorts that went to his knees. "I woke up late." The blond muttered in defeat causing Jiraiya to go wide eyed.

"You late… That's really something. You're never late, something big must have happened. Wanna tell?"

A smile hit Minato's face as he began to look up at the clear blue cloudless sky.

"I didn't get much sleep last night because I was feeling rather happy and excited."

"About what?" A curious eye fell onto Jiraiya as he eyed his student for any possible give away ideas.

"Well" Shifting in his fee the blond began to smile wide and feel butterflies in his stomach. "Kushina's pregnant."

The world stopped turning for the white haired man as the word 'Pregnant' touched his ears. He stared wide eyed at his student. It was a fact he was beginning to find trouble understanding, but all the same he couldn't control himself as finally he fell to the ground bursting out into laughter at the thought of it all being a joke. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" laughed out the old white haired man as he rolled on the ground from laughing so hard. Tears had been pouring out of his eyes as his laughter continued even harder. From aside the tall blond stood with his eyes slanted and a hand to his head. Long strands of golden hair touched the blonds face as he sighed annoyingly.

"No I'm not kidding sensei… Why would I kid about such a subject?" Stated Minato as he began to fall backwards to land on his butt only to be eye level with his once mentor. Jiraiya who had finally calmed down was now sitting up while facing his student with calmer eyes.

Placing a hand into his large bushy white head the man ruffled his hair while taking in a deep breath. "Well you are most certainly screwed now. Women change once they become pregnant they get that whole maternal crap going and then all fun for the man goes bye bye."

Minato's slanted blue eyes became looser and more open to listening as he tilted his head to just ponder on what had been said. "But Jiraiya-sensei, Kushina is much different when it comes to being like other women. She is much more like a boy than any other girl I know and why would I lose fun? I mean come on I'm having a kid!" stated the blond while lightly chuckling only to find the mood wasn't right for that.

Jiraiya at the same time had just been staring at the blond with a blank face. "Oh you are such a moron for being mister smarty pants all the time." sighed the man.

Standing up and looking around the park from where they had met the older of the two made sure none were too close.

"You see my dear apprentice it seems I forgot to teach you one thing." Stated Jiraiya while, pointing towards Minato. Looking up at the older man the blond just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and what haven't you taught me?"

"NEVER EVER EVER EVER think one woman is different from the rest. Sure Kushina is a tad guyish and needs more of a sexy appeal to herself."

"HEY that's my wife you talking about!" yelled out the defensive blond.

"Besides the point, she is going to completely change over the next few months trust me on this one! SHE WILL BE HORMONALL ALL THE TIME, there will be late night runs where she forces you to go out in search for some random food, there will be loads of complaining and bitching, but worst of all and I dare say this, there will be no more sex!" shouted out the man who began to form tears in his eyes as he choked out the last word.

"What the hell?" spoke out the blond in a confused face. "Why would that be a problem? I love her and so what if she doesn't want to have sex it's not that big of a deal. As long as she is happy I'm happy." He proudly boasted with a forming smile on his face.

Jiraiya just began to shake his head left and right over and over again. "Oh you say this now, but a man needs his rewards for dealing with women. Eventually you will crack and feel like screaming from the lack of action in the bedroom and the large amount of action coming about the whole baby this and that. That kid is going to overdo you just like that. That will be her whole life!"

"Nah I'll take my chances I'm sure you're just over exaggerating." Chuckled once more the blond.

Jiraiya just closed his eyes while smacking his forehead. _'How could my own student be so stupid?'_Just as the perv thought on how ridiculous his student was on thinking that, a thought popped into his head, "Speaking of pregnant women." Spoke out the white haired man, causing his old student to look at him.

"Hmm" Muttered the blond.

"Why is it that the whole Mikoto woman hates you? I mean you always speak of her like she is out to get you. Why is that?"

"It's a long story."

"What did you do? "

Minato looked towards the ground and began to fidget with his hands. "I umm told her son about how babies were made…"

Jiraiya's face went blank as curiosity had finally hit him like a dart hitting a target. "Now this I've got to hear"

Looking towards the distance of the park the blond sighed and began to recall the events of that awful day that he lost all kindness from the actually really kind woman. "Well it was a while ago, almost a month and a half to two months ago that we went to a party that her husband and her held for some odd event."

_(A Month and a Half to Two Months Ago…. Or whenever it was)_

_The day had been warm for the season and it was also rather sunny instead of cloudy like it probably should have been._

_At the Uchiha Compound a party had been going on as Mikoto and Fugaku had been celebrating their annual seasonal celebration. All of their closets friends had been invited, including the head members of the Hyuuga clan, the Haruno's, other Uchiha's, the Yamanaka's, and finally the Namikaze's._

_It was late in the afternoon around five, as the couple walked towards the house. Kushina's long red hair had been placed up into a high pony tail with her normal clip placed in her hair as well to keep her bangs from falling into her face. Her comfy winter dress that was an almost pale green shinned in the light. From beside her the blond held her hand with a cute smile on his face as the two of them had just been joking about something rather funny about one of their friends._

_"Minato…" The red head muttered as they turned the corner on the dirt path and headed for the last house on the right._

_"Hmm"_

_"Do you think Mr. Cuddlekins will be alright? We left him all alone without telling him where we were going." Her eyes were wide and full of concern as she spoke of the orange buddle of joy._

_Minato's face on the other hand was full of dread as visions of a kunai or explosive tag being thrown at him by the monsterous cat. However while he dreamed of speaking terribly of the cat he refused to and instead put on a dreamy husband smile and pulled the red head close to his warmth._

_"Mr. Cuddlekins will be perfectly fine. That amazing lump of love will just be lonely, however when you get home he will be so happy!" the blond stated causing all ideas of worry to leave the red head's mind. She quickly nodded at his words and began to nuzzle her head into his should, forcing him to turn red from blushing at her sweet attitude._

_Turning to the house and walking up the steps they were greeted as a four year old raced out of the door and towards the two with smiled on his face._

_"KUSHINA-CHAN!" he yelled out as he leapt for the red head. Kushina's purple eyes calmed as she pulled him towards her warmth in a cute embrace._

_"Hey Itachi" Minato muttered out while looking towards the black haired boy who was snuggling into his wife._

_"Hi Minato…" muttered the boy as he continued to love the red head._

_From out of the door came a woman with her long black hair waving in the wind. She was smiling wide as her blue house dress took into the light._

_"Minato and Kushina, I thought you guys weren't going to make it!" Mikoto giggled out while place a hand to her mouth to laugh._

_Minato's blue eyes softened as he walked towards the Uchiha beauty. "Sorry were late, work was being annoying so I had to stay a few minutes late." The blond stated out._

_"Oh it is fine silly boy."_

_Standing up with the little child's hand in her hand Kushina walked towards Mikoto and pulled her into a hug. "How have you been?" the red head asked out_

_Mikoto smiled and began to turn away after the embrace and towards her house waving for them to follow. "I've been good just busy with this little guy, and the little one on the way… Fugaku has been complaining like crazy about how hormonal I've been."_

_Following behind both Kushina and Minato stared at each other with blank faces._

_Entering into the house Minato lost all chances with his wife now as a good three women yelled out, "KUSHINA-CHAN!"_

_Walking towards them came three all too familiar women._

_The first of the three was a semi short woman with long purplish hair that had been tied at the bottom. Her pale white eyes showed her family trait as well as her royal walking and actions which told off who she was, Hyuuga Airi from the head branch._

_Next to Airi was possibly the most amazing looking woman in the room, besides Kushina of course, but she was pretty attractive to the blond. Her long and wild bleach blond hair that curled unlike her husband's long straight dirty blond hair. She held a curvy shape that was possibly perfect in all proportions, so perfect that even Jiraiya stocked her. (Which was really rare seeing as she was both married and now pregnant.) she was named, Yamanaka Masami._

_Finally was possibly Kushina's second favorite friend next to Mikoto of course, which was Haruno Anzu. Anzu was always way to nice it seemed… Often the blond had wondered if she was plotting his death or something. Anzu however had lost her husband recently and seeing as she was pregnant it left the blond also wondering how she could keep such a happy face on when everything was so dark around her._

_Anzu stopped in her tracks as she watched the blond stare at her._

_"What is it Minato?" she murmured out._

_Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked into her deep emerald eyes that flickered rays of hope._

_"Nothing, I'm sorry I was just dazing off." He began to chuckle only to catch her walking away like a cat that had lost interest in a toy._

_Within seconds the room was silent as all female presence just went poof and all that was left was the blond and the four year old who was staring up at Minato with huge eyes. Shooting a blue eyed glace towards the youngster, Minato smiled and began to reach up for his own head to ruffle his hair. "Do you um need something, Itachi?" he asked_

_Itachi began to nod wildly and grin largely. "Well I was wondering how babies are made, seeing as I don't know why my baby brother is in my mommy." the four year old asked showing a toothy grin._

_Minato felt his face burn up with heat as never before had a child asked him something like this. Usually they just knew the answer to this and no explaining was involved. Kneeling down the blond went to eye contact with the child and began to smile with his eyes closed._

_"How do you think babies are made?" The blond chuckled out_

_Itachi began to look up at the ceiling to his house and smile. "Well this duck comes along when mommies and daddies love each other so much that they want to have a baby. The mommies and daddies then ask the duck for a baby and finally the duck brings the baby! THAT'S HOW BABIES ARE MADE!"_

_Minato just stared at the child with both eye brows raised. 'A duck? What the hell I thought it was a fricken stork?' "Ummm well that's not exactly how babies are made, you see it's a tad more complicated and it doesn't involve a duck." The blond explained to the child whose eyes went wide with interest…_

_"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! OH PLEASE TELL ME MINATO!" the boy yelled out while bouncing in place. Putting both hands on the boys shoulders the blond held the young boy down and began to smile._

_"Well you see it all starts with a night that both mommies and daddies won't forget…"_

_Along the other side of the house all of the girls sat in a family room laughing and giggling about some joke that Masami had told. Kushina's large purple eyes were pouring out tears from laughing so hard._

_Eventually all quieted down and they all were at a pause._

_"By the way where did your husband disappear off to? I don't believe he is with the other men since I just went into that room to ask my husband what he was doing." Airi asked as she began to stretch from sitting down._

_The thought had just now came to her attention, as Kushina began to look around and sigh. "I don't know, last time I saw him was with Itachi when I left to go in here with you guys." The red head mumbled._

_As if by fate before Mikoto could respond, the somewhat chubby four year old raced in with wide eyes as he leapt for his mother._

_Mikoto's coal black eyes went wide as she began to hold him while she was sitting. "Itachi-kun what is it my dear?" she asked as he began to look at her._

_"Minato told me about babies."_

_"Oh he did now, well what did he say my love?" asked Mikoto._

_"Yeah Itachi-kun we wanna know what the blondy said." Added Masami as she looked over towards the red head that held wide eyes as thoughts raced through her head._

_'CRAP MINATO WHAT DID YOU TELL ITACHI-KUN! OH PLEASE KAMI MAKE IT BE GOOD!' Kushina mentally screamed while putting on a foxy cover up smile._

_Itachi was now looking his mom in the eyes and with a deep breath he was off, "Minato said that when a mommy and daddy love each other they decided that they should have a baby so daddy does-"_

_Each word was left in silence as all the women in the room felt their jaws drop while their eyes went wide from shock. Kushina on the other hand went completely red from embarrassment. However the worst was Mikoto who just stared with a broken smile. Her entire body was shaking yet she held it to a degree so that Itachi wouldn't sense it._

_With no time to spare, Kushina quickly got up and walked out of the room and towards her husband who was now in the guy's room._

_"YOU!" she yelled out causing all the men to stop and look at her. From the side Minato poked out his head and smiled. Stepping out of the crowd while holding a cup full of sake he began to giggle at the mad woman._

_"Hi Honey."_

_"Come here now." She growled out._

_Without any arguments the blond stumbled towards the red head, causing all the men to watch in fear. In the small crowd a voice could be heard that said, "DAMN SHE HAS HIM WHIPPED!" Kushina's sharp purple eyes went to the direction of the sound as she began to silently curse. Minato finally came before her and without hesitation she grasped him by the collar and dragged his body out of the room, leaving everyone in complete silence._

_Leading him into an empty room she stared at him with angry eyes. 'Of course he is already wasted, damn man can't hold his own by even one shot.' She began to think as she watched him wobble at tad from one simple glass of Sake. "You told Itachi how babies were made…Why in all of KAMI'S NAME WOULD YOU TELL A LITTLE KID THAT?" she hissed out causing him to stare at her._

_"Well Kushina it was the honest truth! I didn't tell him that BS that his parents or whoever told him was how babies were made. I MEAN WHO SAYS A DUCK BRINGS THE BABY, IT IS SUPOSE TO BE A FRICKEN STORK!" The blond complained as he began putting his arms up in the air while spraying Sake all in the air._

_Kushina began to tilt her own head from confusion. "A duck?"_

_"That's right a duck…" came a new voice from the other side of the room. The couple instantly turned their heads to see a very angry black haired woman staring at them with her arms crossed. "We used a duck because Itachi likes ducks!" she growled out._

_"Well Mikoto, Ducks don't make babies! I mean come on the kid was gonna find out eventually how babies were made. So I did you all a favor by explaining." He muttered out. Kushina's eyes instantly went slant as she smacked the blond upside the head._

_"Well Minato my son is four! FOUR! NOT EVEN FIVE YET!" With that Mikoto turned and made her way back to the girl's room were all of them could be giggling with the little boy._

_Kushina began to deeply sigh while turning to go back into the room. Before leaving she merely turned her head to look at the blond. "You are so screwed when we get home." She muttered while stepping into the room._

_(Flashback end)_

"She told her son Ducks made babies?" Jiraiya asked out.

"I don't know. Ever since I explained things she just got all mad at me! I don't know why, I did her a favor I didn't mean for her to be pissed."

"I bet it is hormones, she is pregnant again if I remember right, so I'm sure that has something to do with it."

"You have got to be kidding me. Please don't tell me Kushina is going to act the same!" Minato muttered out while placing his head in his hands.

"Yeah pretty much..."

* * *

From across town all three women were walking through the streets with bags in their hands. Kushina's bright purple eyes scanned the bustling streets full of cheerful people. All the while Anzu and Mikoto had been in front of her bickering about some stupid woman who had gotten an item that they wanted. Kushina could only smile as she watched them, they acted way to young for their age to her, she did as well but hey she wasn't talking about herself right now. From out of the conversation Anzu threw her head back and looked at Kushina. Long reddish brown hair fluttered in the air as she looked at the red head with bright emerald eyes.

"Kushina, I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but when are you going to get your first ultrasound?"

Eyes fluttered wide as the red head thought hard on the question as the answer seemed to keep slipping her mind. "Well I believe I had an ultrasound scheduled for in two weeks. I really don't know how far a long I am officially. Plus that was the earliest day I could get into the doctors."

"Well at least you got in. That's always a plus!" The black haired woman giggled out while slowing her pace to walk along next to her friend. Both of the two women just smiled as they walked next to each other causing Anzu to form a weird and lost face.

"What is with the face?" Mikoto muttered

"You two are the oddest pair of people that I've ever seen. I mean both of you have totally opposite personalities…. It's a mystery to me as to how the hell you two would have met if it wasn't for me." Her emerald eyes flashed a strong look as she spoke out with pride and confusion.

At the same time both the red head and the raven haired woman just stared at each other with straight faces. All things stopped and they both looked deeply at each other, their intense stares were beginning to scare Anzu who just peered at them with red cheeks. Without any warning both of the two broke out laughing causing the brunette to jump out of her skin and drop her bags.

"Jeez you are such a wuss Anzu!" Kushina cackled out loud

"SHUT UP!" The brunette playfully yelled out.

While the two of them laughed like little kids Mikoto's large coal eyes went towards the glass window of the pet store that was only a mere half a block away. Her form hovered over the glass as she just stared at the small animal that sat in the window.

Kushina's large purple eyes had noticed the departure and with no more words she grasped the brunette's shirt sleeve and began to lead her over towards the Uchiha woman.

"What is it?" the red head mumbled.

"It is the world's cutest thing!"

"What is?" Anzu asked out as she looked into the window.

There in the center of the viewing window was a small little black and white kitten with the world's biggest chocolate brown eyes. His little black nose was pressed up against the glass as he relaxed into his pink kitty bed.

"AWWWWWWWWW I WANNA HOLD HIM!" Kushina cried out as she pushed up against the glass with puppy dog eyes.

"But you have a cat at home Kushina"

"I know that Anzu, but I love kitties and this one is soooooooooooo cute!"

A wicked smile touched Mikoto's lips as she looked at the kitten. "Kushina…."

Turning around with a cute red blushed face the red head looked to her best friend. "What Mikoto?"

Mikoto's eyes went closed as finally she leaned against the glass viewing window and smiled, "Get Minato to buy you him for you as an 'I love you gift'. But I mean don't just say you want him, like hint at it and make the man feel like he has to get you the cute kitten."

Anzu's large emerald eyes went soft as she crossed her arms and looked towards the two of them. "Minato isn't going to get her another cat… He already has to deal with Mr. Cuddlekins so I'm sure he doesn't want another animal to feed. PLUS! Kushina you are having a baby soon, and I'm sure Mr. Cuddlekins is gonna be pissed with you about the baby taking his spot on in the center of attention, so you will have to deal with that and get over the idea of getting a new cat."

A frown touched the red head as she just sighed and shook her head in agreement. However secretly Mikoto knew that this wouldn't be the last they heard of the kitten.

* * *

**(Later)**

The silent sounds of the night whisper in her ears as she slept calmly on the couch with a green blanket covering over all of her body except for the top of her head. Towards the foot of the couch in between the girl's thin legs the skinny tom cat slept, laying on his back while purring little snores of happiness from her warm legs.

A creaking noise broke the silence as the blond finally walked into the house only to read the clock on the entrance table the struck the time of one A.M. Sliding inside he wandered with a yawn into the living room only to find the red head dead asleep with the evil cat at her feet. His blue eyes scanned over her as he just smiled at the sight.

"Minato you're late." a whisper broke out from her as he began to freeze up and watch as a single purple eye opened. "Where have you been?" she yawned out while rolling over to lay on her back.

"I've been at work… Doing paper work that hates me."

Forcing herself up the girl began to grunt with her motions. As she stood on the cool floor and began to walk over towards the blond a smile hit her face. He could see that smile even in the dark setting of the room, she was up to something.

"What are you smiling about?"

Brushing up against him and walking past him the girl swayed in her movements like a swan. "Oh just the idea of how nice bed is gonna be."

"Ummmm that's it?"

"Yup what did you expect?" stopping she turned her head to look back at him with tiresome eyes.

"Oh nothing."

"Good, now I'm going to bed…. There is dinner in the fridge if you are hungry night, see you in bed."

Finally she disappeared and left him in silence as he stood in the empty room with nothing more than just a cat that stayed dead on the couch.

"What is with her?" The blond began to wonder as it was unusual for her to act so well boring when he got home, usually it was bounce off the walls and scream party or lets go have some fun… but this was well just not like her.

Looking over towards the cat that now had a single blue eye open, "Maybe she is just feeling tired from being pregnant" he spoke out to the cat. At that moment the cat just began to growl and close it's own eyes again as if to say 'F you'

"Well then aren't you all up and happy…" he muttered to the tom cat. Mr. Cuddlekins merely rolled over to have his back facing up against the blond so that he could fully not see the blond.

Minato could only but on a fake smile as he raised his shoulders. Walking himself away from the room he followed up behind the red head that was more than likely now dead asleep in the bedroom. Coming down the hall way he came into the bedroom to find her feet draped over the edge of the bed while her arms rest over her stomach. The warm temperature of the room gave him the feeling of being sleepy. Leaning his' own self against the door way the blond smiled wildly at her sight.

It was an odd feeling that struck him as he watched her sleep for he knew right now was going to be the only real calm part of their lives as once she started to look actually pregnant things would in fact change. These thoughts lead him to frown a tad.

Watching from the distance the orange tabby sat with his tail swishing back and forth. A soft purr came from the cats being as he shook his orange head allowing the bells on his red collar to jingle. This jingle forced the blond to come to and look behind him at the cat. Minato's blue eyes stared deeply at the cat that watched him in the same manner as well.

"Well you are you coming?" the blond asked as he finally walked into the room.

With a simple shake of his head the cat followed behind with his tail straight in the air.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_Next chapter will time skip to the Ultrasound date, and is going to get a surprise that both benefits and screws Minato over. ^^ Please leave a review for me to read. They make me smile and feel inspired!_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Spud

**_Authors Note: Hi guys! So I'm back with chapter three. I would like to announce that I will be going on a short break for the holidays. I'll return around new years eve. ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

**__****_Thanks You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: Jeniz, JBCNZ17, Jamisa27, Lazy Gaga, KyuubiXNaruto, and Kashel._**

**__****_Reviews:_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Glad you love it, thanks for the review. Also I will be reviewing your story later on when I get time. Just been ubber busy._**

**__****_DragonPrincess91: LOL Thanks for the review, yeah trust me that Kitten will be a part of this story. ^^ Thanks again!_**

**__****_Jamisa27: Why thank you! I hope this story goes well. Thanks for the review!_**

**__****_Maelynae: Good guess on the kitten appearing in this chapter! ^^ Thanks for the review._**

**__****_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: Yeah I've been sort of trying to make this story a tad funny even though I feel like I'm failing. Next chapter you will possibly fall out of your seat since Mikoto will pop in thanks to what Minato has created in this chapter. Enjoy and thank you for Reviewing! ^^_**

**__****_Lazy Gaga: GLAD YOU LOVE IT! ^^ I hope you continue to like it. Thanks for the review. ^^_**

**__****_KyuubixNaruto: Glad you like the fluff, I felt like doing a change from being all too dramatic and well not fluffy. Thanks for the review. ^^_**

___**Systemman: Well I wouldn't go so far as to say that Minato is afraid of the Uchihas. Thats just ****ridiculous, however he is a tad afraid of Mikoto due to bad experiences. However it is of course your opinion as to how you look at things, same with me seeing as this is how I wanted my story to go. ^^ I'm glad you did like at least some part of my story that made my day, and I'm grateful to hear your opinions even if you weren't fully liking my story. Thank you so much for the review. ^^**_

**__****_Soren Elopy: XD TO THE MAX WITH YOUR REVIEW! ^^ I love your reviews they crack me up! When you reviewed I was in a bad mood and your review made my day so flipping happy! But anyways I'm glad you like the story so far. I picked Ducks because well I like ducks, and of course Minato was gonna tell him! XD HE HAD TOO! Thanks for reviewing my dear! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter to the max.  
_**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

She walked before him with her hair swaying in her motions. His large blue eyes just observed her to the fullest as if they would never see her form again.

There was something different about the red head that he was married to, she had this kind of warm glow and happy look… A look that he never before had seen from her. Kushina was fuller, her once almost perfectly shaped waist was now starting to look like it was putting on some weight for the baby. However this did nothing to her looks as her hair made her look almost like an angel that had fallen from the heavens. It shinned like the sun and reflected warm and perfect colors. Her large purple eyes held stars in them every time she looked back at him, smiling every time like a little school girl with a crush.

"Minato are you coming!" the girl called out to him. Minato's blue eyes stared at her and began to soften as he raced to catch up with her.

Walking side by side with the beauty the blond began to put on a smile as she latched onto his arm and began to hold him close to her chest.

"Minato-kun are you excited about seeing our little baby?" she giggled out while looking at the calm setting around them. They were in the back roads to the hospital near the park where no one would go during mid day, except for the old people would come out and read their books or hang out with their grandchildren.

Minato looked to his wife with a warm generous smile, "Of course I'm excited! I've been dying to see this little bugger for almost three weeks it seems."

"Two and half." She corrected him with a smile in return. "I can't wait to see him." She laughed out with blushing cheeks.

"Him? How do you know it's going to be a boy, I mean it could always be a girl." The blond explain out.

"Nah It's going to be a boy… I hope he looks just like you too! However I'm gonna have to wait for a while till I know what he looks like." She sighed out.

The blond just stared at her with calm eyes and began to smile. "I'm sure whoever they look like they will love you."

Turning the corners of the park they entered into the village streets right next to the pet shop. Kushina's large purple eyes caught the animal in the window instantly and without any warning she slipped from his warmth and towards the window.

Her eyes burned with passion as she looked at the kitten. The loss of warmth had caused the blond to follow her as he wished to see what exactly it was that pulled her from his grasps. There in the window stood something that even he found almost too cute. The chocolate brown eyes, perfect coat pattern, small little mouth that looked like it would peep, and the cute little black nose, this kitten was to unrealistic. Turning around to face her husband she held open and cute eyes that stared through him.

His heart stopped from this moment, as memories flooded him of his much much younger years when he would follow her even more like a lost puppy that had found it's master.

_(Eight years ago)_

_The cold winter missions were rough on all and when the time came for a ninja to come home it was most likely the best thing any person could want._

_Minato's blond hair was damp from the constant snow hitting it, it was late in the afternoon and he had finally returned from his first jounin mission. With his hands in his blue pant pockets, the blond walked through the calm and nearly empty village streets of the leaf. The winter snow fell softly while the cold air temperature caused the blonds cheeks to turn almost scarlet red._

_Turning off the village roads the boy turned away from the road and into the park that looked like a winter wonderland. Open plains full of a white blanket of snow, while the single lake that rested in the park was iced over. But the blond's eye caught something else as another figure sat near the lake looking into the icy water._

_Her long vibrant red hair blew in the wind, while keeping out of her face due to her cute little hat that was oddly shaped like that of a fox. She wore a black coat that went towards her legs and over the top part of what seemed to be her own ninja outfit._

_His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the young girl who smiled at the sight. Stepping forwards towards her the girl's head went up and her eyes met with his. Those large purple orbs stared him down. With no words she stood up and quickly made her way over to him with a wide smile on her face._

_"Minato-kun!" She yelled out as the girl came towards him only to stop before him._

_His eyes looked down towards her as a smile touched his face. "Where my hug?" he mumbled out causing the red head to only shake her head. Without a single sign of hesitation the girl leapt for him. Her warmth hit him causing his heart to melt._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist the blond rested his head in the crook of her neck as she did to him. He could smell the warm strawberry scents that her hair contained. The smell sent shivers up his spin._

_They stayed like this for a few minutes until finally the girl pulled away and wacked him over the head._

_"What was that for?"_

_"I don't know, I just felt like you deserved it for ditching me here all by myself and for not even telling me till the last second… Do you know how lonely I was for five weeks?" she laughed out causing the blond to only sigh aloud and shake his head._

_"Well since you put it that way I think I owe you something." He muttered while concluding that the weight of his wallet would soon be decreasing._

_Walking up against him the girl began to giggle aloud as she grasped his jacket's sleeve and began leading him back into the village._

_Down the streets they went all the while the blond could only smile at the sight of her leading him. Sadly though, there adventure was cute short as they stopped finally before a small street vender. A man with dark black hair sat with his eyes on his book, while placing his foot on top of a box that held his merchandise._

_Kushina's large purple eyes closed as she began to smile and point down at the box. Peering over her the blond looked in to see a bunch of small kittens in the box all of them in a heap sleeping._

_"Can I help you pretty little lady?" the seller asked as he finally closed his book and looked at the two of them._

_Minato's blue eyes began to slant as the man began to eye his girlfriend. "Yes, My girlfriend seems to be interested in your kittens. How much are you selling them for?" the blond asked with a classy warm smile._

_The raven haired man's crystal emerald eyes went to the red head that had begun picking up a small orange kitten that seemed to be in love with her. "For that kitten I'll give him to you for free."_

_Kushina's purple eyes went wide at the statement, "Really sir! You would let me keep this little ball of pure cuteness for free?" she asked while grinning wildly from ear to ear._

_"Yup"_

_"Can I get him Minato?" she murmured causing him to raise and eye brow._

_"Of course you can? Why would it matter with what I say?"_

_"I just like to ask you first before I do some things… you know?" she whispered out._

_Turning to the man the girl politely bowed forwards and then began to skip off with her little orange kitten like she was a five year old. Minato could only smile as he to bowed in gratitude for the kitten and began to follow behind._

_"You know you're a lucky guy." The raven haired man spoke out to the blond, causing Minato to stop and look back at the guy._

_"Yeah I know." With no more said words Minato quickly began to catch up towards the red head who was now beginning to dance like a crazy drunk in the snow covered streets with the orange kitten. If she swung the cat any hard it's head would most certainly pop off._

_As soon as the two of them were out of listening range the raven haired man pulled his book up to his nose and began to smile wildly. "I most certainly feel bad for the blond now… God I thought no one was gonna by that man hater of a cat."_

**(Present)**

Catching himself back into reality as the red head was now right in front of him poking his stomach.

"Are you alive?" she spoke out causing him to shake himself free from all memories.

"Yeah, sorry I was just think about something."

"Oh well let's get going… I'm gonna be late if you keep on freezing up to stare like a stalker or weirdo would." She turned from him and began walking towards the hospital with her arms neatly bent behind her.

Before he dared go after her he stared at the kitten that just sat there as well looking at him. There was something odd about this kitten as he looked as though he was lonely and had been….

"Damn her….. I know what she is pulling here." He hissed under his breath. Without even daring to look back at the kitten he began to run after his wife that was now pretty much to the hospital because she was speed walking.

"KUSHINA-CHAN! WAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" The blond yelled out.

Stopping in her tracks the red head smiled and began to tap her foot. "Come on…" she spoke out.

Finally as he came towards her he stopped and began to huff and puff like a fish out of water.

"Out of shape are we?" she giggled out while poking his sides.

"Nuh you're so mean to me." He playfully added.

* * *

The room was of course like every other hospital waiting room it was white. The pure white walls with the pure white marble tile they were all so boring to the blond, the only real things with color were the main desk for the certain section of the hospital they sat in, and the scary pictures and posters of happy pregnant women who looked like they were on something. The one picture he found the most funky had to be the one straight behind him, the woman was hugging her husband while he poked her stomach with a flower.

Besides him sat the silent red head that was filling out all medical work while she hummed out a calm tune. Leaning back into his chair the blond began looking all throughout the room to find something interesting to watch. However he got his wish when a couple walked out of the area beyond the waiting room.

Her long black hair was pulled in a pony tail while strands came out hitting her face, coal black eyes stared down at the husband who silently followed acting as if he had not a care in the world. With a hiss coming out of her throat she grasped his collar and began to stare him down.

It was easy to tell that the man was a ninja from the jounin vest he wore. The two of them just stared at each other in silence until finally the woman broke her hold and walked away looking as if steam was going to boil from out of her head.

"Shikaku…" the black haired woman hissed out as they both began to walk out of the waiting room and towards the exit down the hall. "I swear when this pregnancy is over I am going to make your life miserable." Pushing though the doors she disappeared with him slowly dragging behind her just looking around as if lost in a daze.

It occurred to Minato as soon as both of them left that he was quite possibly very lucky. The woman he had just seen looked somewhat pregnant and already she was pissed at that man for some reason, Kushina on the other hand was starting to show a tad, and when he meant a tad he just meant the fact that her stomach wasn't perfectly flat anymore it had this new tiny bump to it, however she wasn't ever mean or harsh with him. Instead the red head seemed almost too nice lately.

"Mmmm Kushina-chan…" the blond muttered out in silence causing the girl to come out of her own daze of twiddling her thumbs. Her large purple eyes stared at him and a cute little smile began to form on her face as looked to him.

"Hmmm what is it?" her voice was warm and full of love causing him to blush a tad.

"I love you." He mumbled out to her in a silent tone.

Large eyes stared at him from the random statement. Closing her eyes to smile hard the girl began to reach over for his hand to hold tightly on to it. "And I love you as well, however what's wrong? You seem a tad on edge."

Looking away and towards the exit doors the blond calmly sighed, "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say that I love you."

"Oh"

"Kushina Uzumaki!" Someone called out causing both to turn to see a nurse standing there with a clip board in her hands.

Looking at each other both smiled and stood up to go and follow behind the nurse who led them towards the back room. Minato just dazed off as he followed behind the two women who seemed to be talking about something that he well was not meant to understand.

Leading both of them towards the rooms away from the waiting room, the couple was greeted by a very familiar figure who stood with their arms crossed and a smile on their face. Kushina's large purple eyes lit up as she pushed every one out of the way and raced up to the person and began to giggle like a school girl who had just seen a movie star that they adored.

Not paying attention all that much the Blond failed to see the girl waving towards him to come quickly.

"MINATO-KUN, TSUNADE-SAMA IS HERE! COME ON AND SAY HI!" the girl yelled out shaking him and causing him to smile and come towards the two women who were hugging and giggling.

"Tsunade-sama" The blond spoke out while standing next to his wife who was smiling wide.

"Well this is unexpected." The woman spoke while flashing her large brown eyes. "I really didn't expect to see either of you two here. So what exactly can I do for you?" she asked while crossing her arms and smiling cat like to the two of them.

"I'm Pregnant!" the red head bursted out.

"So the pervert wasn't lying." The green jacketed woman stated out while smiling.

"The pervert? Minato-kun, did you tell you sensei?" Kushina quickly had turned to face him with annoyed eyes as she was quite distant at the time from the white haired pervert who taught his own student to peep on girls when they were younger.

Placing a hand behind his head to scratch his blond hair the blond quickly closed his eyes and put on a distorted smile, "Yeah I sort of told him the day after you told me."

Without a single show of emotion the girl sighed and turned away. From out of the commotion the nurse had finally pushed herself in between the couple and towards the blond haired beauty of a woman. The nurse's dark brown eyes and curly brown hair shimmered as she came to the head medic with a smile on her freckled face.

"These two are yours." The nurse muttered out while tossing the paperwork on the clip board to the woman who instantly began to juggle in order to catch the flying object.

"Geez Rein-chan!" Tsunade hissed out.

Turning her head as she walked away the nurse gave a playful smile and began to walk off down the halls back to the main desk. Tsunade's café colored eyes instantly turned from the girl towards the clipboard which read what she needed to know.

"I see why you got assigned this date now Kushina…" the woman muttered

"Huh?"

"Nevermind lets go see this kiddo shall we." The medic smiled out while walking down the hall way towards a room on the left.

* * *

It wasn't long until all three of them had gotten all set up and now the red head was intently staring at medic and the screen in hopes of seeing what exactly she had inside of her tummy. Leaning onto the chairs armrest the blond leaned towards Kushina. Her sparkling purple eyes looked like diamonds to him while her long and as usual amazingly red hair made him feel warm.

Tsunade had quickly put gel on the red heads exposed stomach which sent chills throughout Kushina's body.

"That's sort of cold." The red head muttered out in a cute voice.

"Yeah sorry about that." Tsunade mumbled out while quickly setting everything up.

Without a single pause the blond placed the transducer on her stomach and began an easy search. It only took a few minutes until the section was found and Tsunade began to smile wildly and yet a tad shocked with a few things.

"Kushina, how far along do you think you are?" the blond asked while looking at the two who began to face each other.

Placing a finger to her chin the red head began to think on the subject for a few seconds until finally an answer popped into her head. "Ummm I think I am around six or eight weeks. I mean I really don't appear to be that pregnant." The girl explained while smiling.

"Why don't you try ten to eleven weeks." Tsunade laughed out causing both Kushina and Minato to look at each other with wide eyes. "I don't know how jinchuuriki pregnancies work since no studies have ever been really done on how the fetus officially grows. All that I know is pretty much what you know, so to me my only guess as to why you are so far and don't look it is because of the Nine Tails to some degree."

Kushina held a gaped mouth as she thought on the subject for a few minutes wondering how truly awful the next few months were gonna be. Smiling a tad the medic began to turn the screen towards the two so they could see what exactly they had. "Moving on from what I just said this is your twos baby."

Minato stared at the screen with wide eyes while Kushina did the same, however Kushina's pretty face full of awe and shock went scrunched as she closed her eyes and began to point at the screen. "He looks like a potato" The red head pointed out with confusion.

Shocked by what Kushina had said the blond began to look at the screen and sure enough she was right the shape looked like, well a potato."Does this mean I we can stop calling them _'baby'_?" blue eyes searched her face as the old nickname seemed well not all that interesting to the blond.

"Yeah, no more_ 'Baby'_ I vote we call him 'THE SPUD!'" She laughed out causing everyone in the room to laugh as well.

After the doctor's appointment both had been able to leave and now both were about to separate ways for the rest of the day.

"Minato I have to go and run a few errands before five today, do you mind since you aren't going to work today if you take the ultrasound picture of Spud home?" she asked while smiling.

Reaching for her the blond pulled her in towards his warmth and lightly embraced her. Pushing himself against her lips they stood in a still moment for a few seconds until Kushina pulled away with bright red cheeks. "Like I'll take that as a yes…." She mumbled out while handing out the envelope with the picture of Spud in it.

"Yup, see you at home I guess." Minato stated while walking towards the house. Before he could finally walk off the girl paused and smiled.

"Minato, before I forget check on Mr. Cuddlekins when you get home. He looked sad to see me leave this morning." She whimpered out in a dramatic tone.

"Ok." He muttered out in some form of depression. With that they finally part ways.

* * *

It didn't take long until he reached the house feeling somewhat tired from the day. Walking into the house the blond began to sigh as he felt like today had been flying past him. Dragging his bare feet over the wooden floor and paying little attention to the area the man slowly leaned up against the hall way table and pushed his weapon pouch off of the edge and onto the floor.

His blue eyes just glanced the object and lifting his shoulders up is defeat the blond walked away and into the living room where he just allowed his body to collapse onto the couch.

A smile touched his face as he began to slowly close his eyes and think of the images he had seen. To him this day didn't even seem real.

From outside of the room a swishing tail flung left and right as the cat dug its face into the weapons pouch. Large cat blue eyes shimmered interest as an object sparked his attention. Pulling out of the bag the tom cat smiled as he dragged out a very scary tool that would possibly help him win a battle.

Mr. Cuddlekins silently walked into the living room with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he carried in his mouth the object. With a small peep the blond lifted his head up to see the cat sitting there with a fearful object.

Falling off the couch the blond flew to his feet and began to stare at the cat. The once not all that threatening cat was now holding a strange kunai that resembled his own paper bombed kunais, however this one was different it looked odd. Walking backwards with his arms up the blond began to shake a tad.

"Now Mr. Cuddlekins, I know you don't like me and I don't like you but you need to drop that and move away…. Those are rigged to blow if they are given a certain force.

As if by complete unluck the cat lifted its head to the left and then flung the object into the air sending it landing straight down in the center of the living room.

With wide eyes the blond stared at it holding his breath, hoping that a flame wouldn't start. however was now swatting at the paper bomb tag as if it was a toy. The cat was addicted to paper Minato fondly remembered whenever Kushina left his paper work out on the table the cat would get into it and start eating it.

Not thinking clearly on the subject at hand the blond failed to see that a spark had started on the tag.

"SHIT!" MR. CUDDLEKINS YOU DUMB FUCK OF A CAT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The blond yelled with rage as he began to quickly run backwards away from the living room and behind a wall.

The orange tom smiled wildly it seemed as it just sat next to the paper bomb and began to purr loudly thinking that it had won a battle of wits with the blond. Turning a sharp cat blue eye towards the paper the tom watched it burn down to nothing.

A large 'BOOM' echoed throughout the house causing the walls to shake. The bright light of the explosion caused Minato to close his eyes. Sitting in a state of shock for a few minutes the blond failed to register what had just happened.

'That wasn't a normal paper bomb… Even my already set bombs don't go off just like that, they usually need a large amount of force. Most certainly not the type of force a cat can produce. Then what type of bomb did I have in there?' Standing up slowly and shaking a tad the blond feared to look in the room.

As he turned the corner of the wall all of his body slumped down from the sight. The once perfectly clean white living room with pretty dark colored wood furniture, a nice cream colored couch, and warm colored hard wood floors was now covered in a bright red colored liquid that was everywhere. The worst of it was quite possible the random chunks of orange furs the rested on the floor and the ceiling. At the same time the chunks of mixed up bone and gut that were somehow on the ceiling really made the blond feel a rise in vomit coming to him.

But from all these events and sights the blond could only mutter two words, "I'm free…" The words escaped him and instantly a self feeling of happiness broke through as he started to jump up and down like a school girl. "FINALLY NO MORE PISS ON MY HOKAGE'S CLOAK! NO MORE ATTACKS, NO MORE HOSPITAL TRIPS FOR MYSELF, FINALLY NO MORE HAVING A CAT WATCH ME HAVE SEX!" tears came to his eyes as well as complete realization that he was now in deed for a lack of better words, "Oh crap I'm fucked!"

Looking at the hall way from where he hid a clock ticked back and forth reading the times. 'CRAP Kushina is gonna be home in soon!' Putting a hand to his head the blond began to pace back and forth around the house in order to think of a solution for this now irreversible mess.

Without any time to waste the blond formed quick hand signs to bring forth two simple minded clones that just looked at him and at around the room. Standing up straight and pointing to the one on the left the blond instantly began to shout out his orders, "You, go to the Police head quarters and get Uchiha Fugaku." Taking a deep breath he turned to the other clone and stared down at the clone on the right. "As for you go search out my sensei and please get him for me…" At once both clones dispersed to the ordered locations.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the streets Kushina's wide cute purple eyes were staring at the pretty flowers at the Yamanaka Flower shop. The bright white orchids caught her eyes and caused her to stare and smile. From next to her a figure stood with her hands on her hips and soft clear grey eyes staring at the red head. Kushina turned her head to look up and see that it was Masami. Her cute smile gave off who she was, well that and the long curly blond hair.

"Masami, I didn't even hear you come up." The red head giggled causing the blond to smile lightly."

"How did the ultrasound go?"

Kushina's large purple eyes went wide as she had never mentioned her pregnancy or anything along those lines to the Yamanaka beauty who stood before her. "When did you –"

"Anzu had her weekly lunch with me a week ago and told me you were pregnant. Matter of fact she had lunch with me today and told me that you were going to go and get an ultrasound done." The blond explained. Her arms were crossed and her light grey eyes stared neatly down at the red head.

"Ahh well that explains a lot. Oh and it went fine." She giggled out

"So how far along are you?" the girl asked out with large crystal grey eyes.

"I'm ummm two and a half months." The red head spoke out causing the blond to go wide eyed and lean towards her.

"Seriously?"

Nodding her head the red head began to smile softly and place a hand on her stomach.

Masami on the other hand seemed unrealistically shocked as it seemed nearly impossible for Kushina to be that far along and not even really notice until well so late into finding out. "How did you manage to not realize you were pregnant until so late? Nevermind that, I didn't even notice! You barely look two months! I mean I've gained like twenty million pounds and you still look as thin as ever, well not as thin as ever maybe like you only gained three pounds but stilllllll!" She began pointing out while looking down at her own stomach that was showing more than Kushina's

"I guess I'm just odd." The red head giggled out while smiling. 'Yeah no duh I'm odd, I'm stuck with an extended pregnancy, Kami only knows how these next eight months will turn out.' She hissed in her mind while thinking about the fox that hadn't spoken to her in a while ever since they had an argument about her being pregnant.

* * *

Across town Minato was pacing the room with scared eyes, without even hearing the footsteps outside the door bell rang sending the blond up in the air with fear.

Racing to the door the blond flung the wooden door almost off its hinged and revealed the tall black haired man with a small child clinging onto his legs.

"FUGAKU!" the blond yelped in happiness while looking down towards the child who was smiling at him, "And Itachi."

"Hey Minato, so what's the deal? "

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never ask me over unless you need me for something important."

Looking down at his feet the blond sighed and began look up, "I blew up my wife's cat." He muttered. Fugaku's face instantly went wide as he began to think on that subject.

"What do you mean by 'You blew up the cat'?"

Turning around and using his pointer finger to direct the two towards the living room. However before going in the blond turned and looked down at Itachi.

"Why is Itachi here? I really don't think he should come in and see what happened."

"Eh it was 'Mother's Day Out' and away from the kid so she asked me to take him to work. AND PSH POSH my son has seen it all!" the Uchiha proclaimed

Shaking his blond head Minato sighed deeply and began to walk into the living room. As all of them entered Itachi's face went red and tears streamed down his face.

"YOU KILLED MR. CUDDLEKINS!" he cried out while running into the room to grab a chunk of orange fur.

"Crap Minato you weren't kidding! How did you mange this?" Fugaku asked while staring at the hanging guts on the ceiling.

"The cat got into my Weapons bag….."

"Nice!"

From down the hall the pervert walked in and casually without announcing himself came towards the living room with a bottle of sake in his hands. His dark eyes went wide while his mouth dropped.

"DAMN MINATO! YOU ARE SCREWED!" Jiraiya spoke out causing everyone to turn and face him.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I need help! What should I doooooo? Kushina is gonna kill me when she sees this!" Minato cried out in desperation.

Pushing in to answer before the older man Fugaku began to clear he throat and stand in between the two. "I believe I should be answering that Minato, since I'm actually married and know what wives do when they are angry. " The man stated causing the blond to shake his head in agreement.

Standing up straight and looking at the blond he sighed. "Well from my point of view Minato you have three options."

"Three?"

"Yes, first you wait until Kushina gets home you have 'BONDING Time in the Bedroom' Hint Hint."

Minato began to roll his eyes as he already knew what that meant, even Itachi knew thanks to him.

Jiraiya on the other hand just smacked his forehead. "Can I just say ducks don't make babies, so can we please say 'Sex or Bang her, or even say the f word' I mean dear god the kid already knows thanks to my brilliant student."

The black haired man began to shake his head and sigh. "Moving on, after your fun, you tell her the truth and let her cry it out while hitting and screaming at you, however the Sex will make her less pissy."

"Ok.." the blond muttered out

"Second, Mikoto told me Kushina is interested in this cat that she saw at the pet store a few days ago. So you buy her the kitten tonight and then tell her the truth and apologize like crazy."

"What's Option three?" Minato asked.

"Does it include being a total pussy even more?" the white haired man added causing Minato to turn bright red from embarrassment.

"Option Three is you just flat out tell her!"

"So in total I'm just screwed." Minato began to look up at the ceiling while holding his fingers to his nose bridge.

Jiraiya had already abandoned the conversation and was now in the living room looking at the remains. In the center there was a kunai that Itachi had found and was now looking at. Taking the kunai into his hands Jiraiya's eyes went wide and his face turned ghostly white.

"Oh my god!" the pervert spoke out causing both men to stare at him.

"What is it now?" Minato muttered while looking at his old teacher.

"MY KUNAI WORKED!" Jiraiya screamed out in joy.

His face went instantly red had his teacher spoke those words out, "Your what?"

Looking at his student with fearful eyes he held up the kunai and grinned. "My kunai that I slipped in your bag for you to test."

"You slipped a kunai in my bag without telling me…. So thanks to this my wife's cat who she worshiped is now dead, and I'm screwed!"

"Ummm yeah…. Sorry?"

A grin came to Fugaku's face as he leaned over and whispered into Minato's ear, causing the blond to smile wildly.

"Jiraiya sensei, normally I don't like to be mean or make you pay me back for anything stupid you do, but for once I'm gonna slip. YOU OWE ME!"

Stepping back the white haired man began to gulp at the idea.

"ummm ok, what is it exactly that you have on your mind?"

Stepping next to the blond, Fugaku smiled and began to cross his arms. 'This is going to be good….'

* * *

Her small feet walked down the small pathway that had led to her home. Within her grasps were the most amazing blue roses that smelled wonderful to the red head. Coming towards her green door the girl quickly turned the knob and opened the house up. As she walked in and took off her shoes, Kushina instantly knew something wasn't right. Her eyes glanced across the entrance hallway for the small cat that would usually be here waiting for her by now.

"Mr. Cuddlekins?" she spoke out as she stepped onto the hardwood floor with her bare feet while dropping all her carried items. "Minato-kun?" the girl spoke out in curiosity. Turning to the left where the living room was, her eyes went wide as her mouth dropped to the floor. Placing a hand to her small lips the girl began to stare in shock at the room. It was clean! 'Why is this room so clean?' she thought as she began to look around the room in amazement.

The bright white walls looks spotless as if someone had scrubbed them clean. Her wooden floor had been oiled and to all extent polished to the best of its looks. Furthermore all of the pictures and wooden furniture had been cleaned spotless, showing not a single speck of dust. Even her couch looked clean and the blanket and pillow on it were nicely cleaned and propped up well.

Pulling a hand up to her chin and leaning into her right leg the red head began to slant her eyes and form a straight line for a mouth. 'Something isn't right at all, not only is this room way too crapping clean for even my own liking but Mr. Cuddlekins and my crazy blond are not here.' Turning around to go out the arch way that led into the back hall way of the house, which led to the Kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and bedrooms she walked off towards her bedroom. As she began to turn the corner a shrieking sound could be heard coming from the kitchen, instantly her eyes went narrow and the girl turned to follow towards the noise.

Quickening her pace she rushed into the kitchen to find her husband at the stove with Mr. Cuddlekins on the floor purring right next to the blond's feet.

Minato quickly threw a smile on his face and turned to look at the red head standing at the entrance way with breathless eyes.

"Hi Honey!" he stated out while looking down at the cat who just purred even more.

Kushina now knew for a fact that something was completely not right however she felt in order to figure it out she would have to play along. Walking towards the blond she began to smile and lean towards the floor where the cat sat calmly purring.

"Minato…" her voice was calm and yet warm.

"Hmmm."

"Why didn't you come to the door when I called for you?"

"I was cooking." He quickly responded hoping she would fail to catch on.

_Mr. Cuddlekins continued to stand there next to the blond feet while the girl petted the cat. Her eyes appeared soft even though on the inside she was beginning to boil. 'This is completely not right, Mr. Cuddlekins hates Minato and even more he never sits next to him or even purr near him. LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_**End of the Chapter! WOO HOO another one down. But questions now open, what did Jiraiya do to make up for his mistake? Why is it that Kushina is feeling weirded out? And why is Minato acting a tad weird?**_

_**Till next time, please review!**_

_**Kushina's Truth of Hell :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Gone Wrong

**_Aut_****_hors Note: HAPPY YEAR EVERYONE! ^^ I am here with the first update of the year :P I'm sorry about the long wait, I would have updated earlier buttttttt I've been traveling, having my own holiday, and feeling rather sick like right now for instance. LOL ^^ But in being all BLEAH I have updated. Hope you all enjoy it! :)_**

**__****_Thanks You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: WingedHero540, KyuubixNaruto, Mira94, Ladyrouge214,and Dark Shadowed Dragon_**

**__****_Reviews:_**

**__****_Echo Uchiha: Wow I'm talking to you about your story... LOL I'll read it after I put this up. ^^ Promise! Thanks for the Review!_**

**__****_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: Happy Birthday again XD. Here is your late Birthday gift. I was trying to update yesterday but a problem came up so I couldn't. Also don't feel bad! Mr. Cuddlekins gets his revenge in an odd way! Thanks for the Review!_**

_****__DragonPrincess91: Glad you liked the chapter :O it was nice to read your review. Oh and you will love the option that Minato went with. :) Thanks for the Review!_

_****__Maelynae: Merry late Christmas to you too! ^^ Actually the whole Spud thing was from an ultrasound I accidently found online. XD It looked literally like a potato.^^ Thanks for the Review and I'm happy you like my story!_

_****__KyuubixNaruto: You get giddy when I update :D OMG! That makes me soo happy! I shall have to try ten million times harder now to make my story better! :) And yeah no more kitties watching poor Blondy have sex or will there be no more kitties watching him? HMMMMMM? Thanks for the Review!_

_****____Soren Elopy: I was gonna tell you about the Fox... Eventually . O.O . Any who my number 1 fan huh LOL I'm happy I have a fan! WOOO HOO! So yes Minato and his victory dance was sadly short lived. (Sigh) However eventually he will get another one after a later event that will happen in like I think I planned ten chapters? My memory is shot. Thanks for the AMAZING REVIEW! ^^ Your reviews always send me cracking up and to the floor of my room. :)_

_**Dark Shadowed Dragon: LOL thats an interesting way to put things ^^. Oh and trust me the cat is going to be a VERY big downfall. Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

She stared at him with a strange look as they sat across the dinner table while eating. He wasn't his normal self, there was something that he was hiding from her and Kushina was determined to find out what exactly he had done.

Slurping down the final pieces left of her meal the woman leaned into her hands. She lightly began to smile and watch as Minato became caught into her stare. His large blue eyes just looked at her as blond hair fell in his face._ 'CRAP SHE IS ON TO ME!'_ the blond thought as he stared at her with a replying smile.

"So Kushina-chan where did you go after we departed?" the blond asked out with a classic foxy grin

Flicking her head back to free her face of hair the girl began to lightly blush and sigh. "Well I went out to go and see Mikoto for a few minutes because I had a very curious question about spud, however she wasn't home. So I went off to go and get some flowers for our dining room and I ran into Masami and we decided to talk for a very long time." Sitting up straight and standing out of her chair the girl took her plate and lightly strayed towards the kitchen.

As soon as she left the orange tom cat began to slink out from under the table with an intent look toward the red heads back side.

Minato instantly caught the cat in sight and began to glare the tom cat down with pissy blue eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE MESS THIS UP!" he whispered out to Mr. Cuddlekins who lightly rolled his icy blue eyes and chased after the red head who was in the other room.

Minato stared in silence for a few minutes at the empty plate in front of him. Without wasting any more time the blond picked the pearly white dish with green patterns up from the table and began to walk into the kitchen.

From within the kitchen Kushina had began standing in the center of the room holding the orange cat and rocking back and forth. Her head rested on his small orange body while the cat rested its upper body in the crook of her neck. Purring erupted from within the tom's small body.

"I love you." She whispered to the cat who began to grin wildly as it wrapped it's long skinny tail around the girl's body slender body. Moving his body position the cat began to work its way around her body and into the center of her body where the cat stayed still and looked down her shirt.

"Minato" the girl mumbled as she walked towards him.

Placing his dirty empty plate on the counter the blond looked at her with calm eyes and pulled her towards him as she came closer. "What is it?" he asked as she looked up at him with large purple eyes full of loss and concern.

"Can you take Mr. Cuddlekins for a second? I want to go and get something that I dropped." The girl muttered while tossing the cat at the blond. Without even having time to think the blond leapt for the cat that went flying at him.

As she rushed out of the room the girl grinned wildly as finally she had caught on to something.

Walking towards the entrance hall way the red head began to hum lightly. _'So you are hiding something. You don't like Mr. Cuddlekins and yet you leapt for him with concern. Either you are practicing for the baby, or you have done something completely stupid.'_ She thought as she reached for the floor and grasped the limp blue roses.

From out of the kitchen the tom cat came racing after the red head with his large blue eyes that searched for her. Kushina had caught him in her sights as she turned the corner of the hall way and began to walk back towards the kitchen. Mr. Cuddlekins's large icy eyes stared her down as he stood in her way. He was looking at her with wide and sad looking eyes which caused the red head to sigh and lower herself towards the ground. Instantly the tom cat leapt for her and began to rub up against her.

"What's with you?" she asked out as she began to pet his head. Leaping for her touch the tom cat purred wildly while at the same time avoiding her face. His cat eyes rolled from the constant annoyance he was going through as he had to constantly give her his love when he would much prefer other things.

Kushina smiled as she stood up and continued her trip back to the kitchen. When entering the red head turned her head to see Minato sitting silently on the floor resting up against the wooden counters with his head back. Placing her blue roses on top of the counter the girl grinned and made her way to sit next to the blond with cute eyes. She stared up at the ceiling and began to peer over at him as he stayed silent.

"Why so tired looking?" she murmured while leaning into him so that she could rest her head on his shoulders.

"Me tired? I'm not tired." He replied as he began to snake and arm around her waist.

Lifting her head up fast and quickly, she stared him down slant eyes. "You know you really suck at lying." She spat out.

"I'm not lying." Minato protested while shooting his glance towards the wall in front of them.

"Minato…"

"Ok I'm tired, but how the hell can you always tell when I'm lying?" his ocean blue eyes began to shimmer with interest and questioning. Placing a smirk on, the red head began to lean back into his shoulder.

"It wasn't easy at first, but trust me-" placing a hand on top of her flat stomach the girl grinned wildly as she began to imagine what was going on inside of her "However, after you get the hang of it telling if you're lying it becomes easy."

Minato grinned in happiness as he watched her just doze off into her own world. At around the same time the blond had just now noticed the orange tom cat who was intently staring at his wife. The cats icy blue eyes stared down the red head like a hawk to a mouse.

His long orange tail flicked back and forth while his eyes and ears twitched constantly. Without further a due the cat began to form tears in his slitted eyes and frown. "MEOW!" Mr. Cuddlekins gasped out causing Kushina to leap from the comfort of her husband so that she could come towards the sad cat.

"What is it my little baby?" she baby talked the cat who began to push up against her and rub himself into her arms. "Do you want to be held?" the girl murmured as she began to pull the cat in towards her body. She comfortly sat herself once more next to the blond while she cuddled the cat in her arms. However Mr. Cuddlekins wasn't exactly feeling the same way as the red head did. Staring at the blond for a long time the cat began to grin as he pushed his head into the red heads chest.

His light blue eyes began to harden as he watched the cat constantly push up against the red head who was laughing at how funny the odd cat was being. Placing a hand under his chin the blond stared at the orange coated cat and began to form an annoyed face._ 'I swear I will kill him if he screws this up for me.'_ The blond thought as he remembered back on his earlier plans that Fugaku and him had formed.

_(Earlier that Day)_

_"I'M SO SCREWED!" The blond cried out in fear as he began to bang his head on the dining room table._

_"You aren't screwed. Just a tad well stuck in a situation, but fear not! My plan is fool proof as long as everyone follows their cue." Fugaku stated out as he leaned onto the table and listened to the commotion in the other room._

_From the other side of the room a woman with med length black hair sat on the newly cleaned white couch that smelled of lavender. Next to her sat the small Uchiha boy, his legs constantly moved back and forth as the child observed the action in the living room. On the floor of the living room was Jiraiya. He held in his right hand a tooth brush and was constantly scrubbing the floor._

_"YOU MISSED A SPOT!" the black haired woman screamed out causing Itachi to cover his ears and laugh._

_"Uhh women." The perv whispered out causing the woman to go wide eyed._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?" She hissed out causing Jiraiya to sit up and smile._

_"Nothing Nothing Nothing." Instantly he raced back to scrubbing the chunks of dead cat meat and fur off the floor._

_"Mommy he smells bad." Itachi giggled out causing Mikoto to smile and sigh._

_"Hey Fugaku and Minato could you come here for a second." The mother spoke out as he began to stare intently at the pervert._

_Coming into the room Minato held his hand to his head while Fugaku was smiling._

_"What is it Mikoto?" Fugaku asked as he looked towards the much cleaner room. Jiraiya had decided to take a break as he had been cleaning for hours ever since Mikoto arrived._

_"Well I was thinking, this plan has a flaw." The woman muttered out as she frowned at the last dirty spot in the room which was the floor that was being cleaned now._

_"How does this plan have a flaw?" Minato mumbled out as he leaned into the arch way of the room._

_Standing up the Mikoto walked around the white haired pervert. Her coal black eyes stared him down as she began to shake her head and sigh. "Well you see, you have him cleaning up the room, Fugaku and I are going to go to the store later on tonight to get the 'Present' while you are constantly going to be occupying Kushina who will be questioning a lot of things like why is the house so clean and why are you cooking that dinner that I set up for you…. However while none of these things are really a problem, the real issue at hand is we don't have a clone for Mr. Cuddlekins which is a very bad thing. Because we all know that as soon as Kushina gets home the first thing she is gonna do is look for that cat. And if she is to discover that her favorite animal was blown up by an idiot's kunai test, well she is going to be pretty mad. I mean she may be so mad that she loses her stance."_

_"So you're saying we need to make a new Mr. Cuddlekins to preoccupy her while you guys go out and get the kiss ass gift and while I try to keep her busy and off the trail." Minato spoke out causing Mikoto to nod in agreement._

_"But where are we going to get another cat that acts and looks like ?" Fugaku muttered as he began to walk around the room with his hand under his chin._

_Jiraiya was now beginning to stand up as he looked over the room. "Well besides the damn cat can I stop cleaning now? I mean the room looks pretty damn good if I do say so myself." Jiraiya hissed out as he threw the tooth brush on the ground and began to rub his neck._

_Mikoto's eyes looked around the room at his cleaning job; the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, the pictures, the blankets, even the floor seemed to be shinning, but a grin came on the coal eyed woman's face as she noticed something. "YOU FORGOT A SPOT AGAIN!" she yelled out as she pointed to a single drop of blood that was on the very clean floor. Jiraiya's left eye was now twitching as he leaned over and began to clean up the spot._

_"You are such a bitch." He spat out to her._

_"Yup I know and you are a total jerk for blowing up my best friend cat all because you wanted to do a simple test." Mikoto laughed out silencing the pervert once and for all._

_Itachi all the while had been just looking off into the distance until something popped into his head which sent him flying up onto the floor with a kid like look. "MOMMY MOMMY!" the boy yelped out while racing for his mother. Mikoto looked down at the boy who was clasped onto her dress._

_"What is it Itachi-kun?"_

_Looking up to his mother Itachi put on a foxy smile and turned his face towards Minato. "I know how we can get another !"_

_At that exact moment everything in the world seemed to stop. All turned to Itachi with wide eyes full of answers. Fugaku had already quickly come to his son with a questioning stare while Minato and Mikoto just looked at the boy with wide eyes._

_"Itachi how do you propose we solve the cat problem?" he father asked as he crossed his green sleeved arms._

_At that moment everything became clear and perfect._

_(End of Flashback)_

Forcing himself back into reality the blond shook his head while feeling the warmth of the red head leave him. She was holding the cat in her arms while standing up. Smiling as she pulled him into a tight hug the red head began to giggle.

Minato placed a hand on his knee and hoisted himself up so that he could be at her level. Kushina however didn't even care to notice him watching her she was currently way to into the cat that was now looking down her shirt with wide eyes. Mr. Cuddlekins quickly pushed his head into her boobs and began to purr loudly. Minato who stood in silence just turned bright red as he watched the cat violate his wife and she didn't even know it.

"Mr. Cuddlekins what are you doing you silly cat?" the red head giggled out as she watched the cat push into her boobs. His icy blue cat eyes went closed as a smile came on his face as he pulled back and just stared at his owner. _'Well holy crap!'_ the cat thought as he continued to stare at the red head with intent cute eyes, _'She has D cup boobs! OH HOLY CRAP MY STUDENT PICKED SOMETHING WORTH WHILE!'_ the cat thought with joy as he thought how happy he was to have felt something he hadn't gotten close to in weeks._ 'Maybe I should have been born a cat.'_ The tom cat thought as he rest his head back onto of the girls boobs.

Minato all the while was just glaring down the cat with slanted pissy eyes. Crossing his arms the blond walked towards the red head so that the cat could see him glaring. _'I swear Jiraiya you better stop the crap…. She isn't that stupid.'_ Placing a hand to his forehead the blond began to sigh deeply causing a purple glance to be directed towards him.

"Minato what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Kushina asked as she walked towards him and began to frown and stare him down with concern sad eyes.

"I'm feeling a tad dizzy." He lied out hoping this would be a good way to keep her occupied. Turning his head towards the clock to the side of the wall he read the time and began to feel his shoulders slump… _'Gosh darn it I still have an hour before Mikoto and Fugaku arrive with the gift.'_

Kushina had instantly become worried with her husband as she had dropped the cat on the ground and quickly placed a hand on his forehead. He was warm and out of feeling scared and worried her emotions lead her brain to miscalculate the actual temperature. "You do feel a tad feverish." The red head whispered out as she grasped his hands and began to frown. "Do you want to go lay down on the couch and I'll get you some medicine?" Her purple vibrant eyes stared at him as she stood awkwardly. He could only stare at her and feel bad, she was upset and worried now just because of this whole large lie. She was worrying about him for nothing. Feeling sweat starting to drip down his face the blond began to frown and look down to the floor. However out of the feeling of being sick from lying a cold hand touched him and lifted his face up to be met with wide and beautiful eyes.

"Come on lets go get you on the couch." She smiled out as she took hold of his hands and began to lead him towards the couch.

Looking behind him he watched as Jiraiya just shook his cat formed head probably thinking of something perverted the blond thought. Kushina's grasp on Minato lightened as she stopped in front of the couch and moved out of the way for him to lay down and relax. Without any words the blond sat down on the couch and just slumped over on his side so that his head could lay on the pillow.

"Do you want a blanket?" the red head asked as she looked at him.

"No"

"Ok well I'll be right back, I'm gonna go make you some tea." Turning on her feet the girl walked back into the kitchen with her hair swaying with her motions. From behind the red head appeared the orange tom who looked ever so tired. Looking behind him he made sure the red headed vixen was out of the room so that he could talk.

"You stupid moron! Playing sick that's the lamest excuse a man could use." Jiraiya spoke out while sitting his cat formed put on the floor in front of the couch. Minata looked down at the cat with tired sickly looking eyes.

"Well what else would you have me say? Hmmm? I hate lying to her. She looked so fragile and hurt when I said I wasn't feeling so good. Kami only knows how she is gonna feel when I tell her I've been lying all night." The blond cried out with tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you really gonna cry? God you are such a pussy when it comes to her, however I will say you did a good job with picking a girl. HER BOOBS ARE HUGE! AND OH THEY ARE ONLY GONNA GET BIGGER!" Jiraiya giggled out with joy.

"SHUT UP!"

"Minato?" Kushina spoke out as she poked her head out of the arch way of the room.

"Hmmm"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Ummmmm "

"OH MY GOD YOU MUST BE SICK! YOU ARE TALKING TO YOURSELF, Uhh I'm such a bad wife not being able to tell when my own perfect husband is sick!" she cried out as she raced into the room and sat next to him on the couch. "I'm so sorry!" she choked out as tears flowed down her face causing her perfect cream colored face to turn bright red and wet.

Sitting up and pulling her in towards his warmth the blonde began to bite his lip. "Don't cry please!" he begged her. Kushina softly nuzzled her head into his chest and began to cry even more. However as she buried her face a wicked smile formed on her face,_ 'Jeez you are so gullible. I could prick my finger and say I was attacked by a ninja and you would believe me.' _She thought as she faked cried even more.

"Kushina….." the blond whispered out.

Pulling from the blond the girl looked at him with tear soaked eyes, quickly she avoided his glance and looked down at the floor towards her lovely Mr. Cuddlekins. Tossing her head the red head looked back at Minato. Her eyes were different now, they were full of lust. Placing a hand on top of his chest the girl softly pushed him down on the couch. Crawling on top of him she allowed her hair to drape over her body, her soft colored face rested only a mere inch away as she stared at the blond deeply.

"Ku- Ku-shii-na what what are you doing?" he choked out

Placing a on the side of his face she smiled and pulled her face towards his. She slowly embraced his lips as her one free hand reached down for the button on his pants.

Jiraiya's cat eyes began to grow in size as he watched the action. Placing his two front paws on the couch the cat leaned into the action with mouth wide open. Drool had already begun coming out of the cats mouth as he watched with complete and total interest.

Pulling away from Minato the girl grinned wildly while gasping for air, "Minato lets have sex!" she spoke out causing his eyes to go wide.

"Wah what? What about the baby?" he muttered as she began to reach behind her to untie the back of her dress. Slowly the straps of her tan apron came undone as it began to fall off her thin body. Minato could feel his breath going shallow as the red head reached for her blue shirt, the zipper the covered her top of her skin was just sitting there as the red head had begun to reach for it and play with it.

"The baby will be fine… So why don't we just enjoy ourselves, I know that if we have fun you will feel better, I can play a nurse if you want?" she giggled out with a lustful look.

"A Nurse" The blond gagged out

From below on the floor Jiraiya just stared in utter loss it was unreal, he was going to watch something that would probably send a porn novel if he ever wrote one off the shelves in a heartbeat. However just as things seemed they couldn't get any better they did. Quickly Kushina unzipped her top and threw it out into the air as she leaned on top of the blond and began to quickly make out with him.

It all went black for the cat as he instantly fell to the ground with his paws up in the air. Throwing her back up so that she could sit up the girl smiled as she began to stand up. Grasping a hold of her top that laid in the middle of the room the girl swayed to his and put it on. At the same time her dress rested around her ankles as it slithered off her body revealing her under dress black leggings. Zipping the top back on the girl turned around with her arms crossed, her eyes were darkly red as she stared the blond down. Without a second to lose the girl swooped down and grasped the cat by it's loose skin on top of its neck and began to glare with hatred at the blond.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DOING IN MY HOUSE?" the girl hissed out as she held the cat in the air by it's neck.

"What do you mean Kushina-chan that's Mr. Cuddlekins!"

"Cut the 'Chan' shit I know this isn't my cat…. Mr. Cuddlekins doesn't love or go near you. FURTHER MORE! That spot on his right back leg near his cat butt hole is missing. I could tell from the second I got home that my cat wasn't here. So where is he and what the hell is going on!" the girl spat out with hate.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Minato protested.

Sighing deeply the girl smacked the cat across the face sending the cat out of it's sleep and into reality. "OH SHIT!" the cat yelped out causing everything in the room to go silent.

"Jiraiya….." the red head growled out.

"Hi Kushina-Chan!" The cat laughed out before turning it's attention to the gapping blond. "Well we're screwed."

"OH MY GOD!" Kushina yelled as she threw the cat at Minato.

As soon as the cat hit the couch he changed into his original form. Both men looked at each other with scared wide eyes.

"Now both of you tell me….. Where is Mr. Cuddlekins?"

Taking a deep breath the blond sat up and looked at the woman with soulful eyes.

"Mr. Cuddlekins is….. "

"Is what?"

Standing up the blond stared down at the red head who was starting to look scared.

"Mr. Cuddlekins is Dead."

Her eyes went wide as instantly her whole world went still, tears dripped down her face as it all came crushing down on her.

_"What…."_

_End_

* * *

**_So Minato and Jiraiya are screwed ^^ and what of Mikoto and Fugaku? What is this gift? Till next time, please review. They fuel me in creation!_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ramen Cup

**_Author's Note: I'm BACK! Ok for me this is short however I had to end this theme and such. ^^ I already wrote out my idea for the ending of this story. It is rather sad for a comedy but oh well. Hope you all like this chapter :D_**

**_Thanks You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: MrsHellman, hypnotic flames, riliya, Hyper Blossom 12, and natsumexmikan43vr_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_DragonPrincess91: LOL Thanks for reviewing! :) _**

**_Dark Shadowed Dragon: YES THEY ARE! They are totally screwed and HELL YEAH I'M GONNA KEEP THIS THING GOING!. Thanks for the Review :D_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Please don't review my stories unless they are about my story. I'll check your account if you message me to. Thanks ^^_**

**_Lazy Gaga: Thank you! ^^ Thanks for the review ;)_**

**_KyuubixNaruto: LOL you went fan girl. XD Well I'm glad you are happy and excited. Thanks for the review ^^_**

**_Soren Elopy: Another funny and amazing review again ^^. Yeah the men are screwed, however Minato solves the issue differently. Thanks for the review Hun! :D  
_**

_**Princess of blah blah blah: Sorry about not actually putting up the fifth chapter. XD I know we all feel bad about laughing however it is ok to laugh. XD XD :) Thanks for the review!**_

_**Hypnotic flames: Here is your update! ^^ Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**Riliya: Yeah Minato got the short end of the stick. :/ Any who... Thanks for the Review! ^^**_

_**Hyper Blossom 12: Took your advise and bumped up the rating ^^... Thanks for the review and I'm happy that you like my story! ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Five:_

"Hey Minato? MINATO! WAKE UP! Are you ok?" the voice called out to him. The blurry lights greeted his eyes as the blond finally opened his eyes from an unknown slumber. Sitting up quickly Minato grasped the back of his head and began to hiss at the pain he was feeling.

"Whaa… what happened?" he murmured out as he looked up to see Mikoto sitting at his side with an ice pack in her hands. Tossing the blue bag at him the woman grinned while relaxing back into her body. Her long thin right arm supported her weight while the left arm rested over her protruding stomach. From beside her Fugaku sat on the couch staring down at the blond with a blank face. However without warning Itachi's smiling face popped in front of the blond causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Kushina-chan knocked you and the pervy old guy out." The boy boasted with a wild smile.

"She what!" Minato gasped out as he began to wildly look around the room. To his surprise the story seemed correct as glass and a knocked out pervert rest all around the living room.

"Yeah Kushina really is 'The Red Hot Blooded Habanero' there is no joke about that." Fugaku laughed out while staring at all the chipped sparkling glass.

"Shut up Fugaku." Mikoto hissed out as she began to stand up. Walking away from the scene the raven haired beauty made her way towards the arch way near the entrance hallway. From the other side of the wall the woman grasped an object and quickly walked back to the blond with a smiling face. "Here we got your present. However you may want to get moving soon." Passing to him the blond took a hold of a ramen cup with a red ribbon tied around it.

"It says Miso Ramen on it…. Kushina hates this flavor… She likes Salt Ramen." The blond muttered out as he stared at the object with confused eyes."

"Well finding Salt Ramen at night is hard, plus this is a crappy present to give a heartbroken girl in the first place. I doubt she is gonna like this." Fugaku spoke out in a monotone like voice.

"Still what's with the red ribbon?" the blond asked out.

At the same time a jumping up and down Itachi ran up to the blond even more and began to wildly poke the ribbon. "Ms. Yamanaka gave it to me today when we told her what happened. She said we could borrow her ribbon because it has good luck in it."

"Good Luck?"

"Oh would you just stop with all these dumb questions and get moving. Kushina took off ten minutes ago in tears. God only knows what she is gonna do. I hate to think of all the crap she may pull, her being this angry is a scary thing." The Uchiha woman groaned out as she took a hold of her son. With no words Minato quickly took off in a rush to find her.

"MINATO, WAAA IIIIIIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW-" but before she could finish her sentence he was gone. Taking a deep breath Mikoto began to sigh and look down at the white haired pervert. "So what do we do with him? I mean he got the worst of it."

"Eh why don't we take him to the old person's home and let the sexy ladies there have their ways with him?" Fugaku laughed out

"uhhhh." The pervert moaned out as he began to roll onto his side only to break out yelling as he had rolled into the glass that was on the floor.

"To late…. However it seems Kushina left him a present." Walking over towards the pervert Mikoto began to glare him down. "GET UP!" she screamed causing the white haired man to leap from the ground and look up at the pissed Uchiha woman.

"What do you want?" he growled while reaching up to pull the chunks of glass out of his now bloody face.

"You are cleaning this mess up."

"What meh…..mess?" looking all around at his once beautiful masterpiece Jiraiya began to grow deathly silent as his shoulders sagged. "What happened to the cleanness of the room?" he cried out.

Standing up from the couch the Fugaku began to shake his head as he walked to Jiraiya. Jiraiya's coal black eyes caught the motion as he turned his head towards the raven haired man who was pointing at the center mass of broken glass with his middle finger.

"You see in your act of stupidity by blowing your cover Kushina went on a rampage. This glass here is of pictures of her and Minato. Observe the pictures resting under broken glass and the destroyed frames."

With wide eyes the pervert looked at the direction at which he was being both flicked off and directed to. To his own surprise there in the middle of a pile of spread out glass was a very important picture that everyone who knew Kushina cherished. It was quite possibly Kushina's and his own students first actual date. The picture captured a scene from the night festival that is held every year during the summer solstice, in the image Kushina and Minato had been in their own Kimono's smiling as they made a funny pose for the picture. Jiraiya had always thought Kushina looked the best in this image because it captured her first actual moments of real happiness.

A weight felt like it had been dropped on the perverts gut as he looked at the image that was now scratched and chipped from broken glass. "I-I never thought this would happen…" he choked out while standing up, however to his surprise this wasn't the only picture, all around the room dishes, pictures, and even some furniture had been destroyed from the crazy red head's rampage.

"I swear to you old man, if Kushina and Minato don't fix this crap and soon, I will make sure that for the rest of your life you live in a living hell." Mikoto growled out as she felt tears come to her own coal eyes.

"Mommy?" Itachi murmured as he grabbed her skirt.

* * *

From across town the blond violently searched through the lit up streets, his eyes wide and constantly moving as he searched for the red head. Racing towards the ramen shop the blond began to pick up his speed. Bursting into the shop the blond was met with the young shop keeper who had to be in his thirty's or late twenty's.

"Old man, have you seen Kushina around?" Minato panted out.

Placing a finger to his chin the older man began to think about this for a few seconds until a frown touched his face. "No I haven't seen Kushina-chan lately. However, I did see her here earlier in the afternoon but not recently, sorry."

Minato began to lower his head and sigh, "thanks."

"Minato-kun wait!" a voice came out as the daughter of the older man came running out from behind the counter. Her longish brown hair had been tied in a pony tail as she walked out with a smile on her young face. "Kushina-chan came by here a good five minutes ago looking rather upset. "

"She DID! Ayame which way did she go?" the blond yelled out in joy as he walked closer towards the teenager.

"Well it looked like she was heading out of the village towards the outer training fields I thin-" Turning on his feet the blond began to rush off towards the direction while grasping the ramen cup tighter that he had been holding onto the whole time. "MINATO!"

"I wonder happened?" the old man mumbled as he looked towards his daughter who was grasping her top.

"I don't know but that cut just above his eyes looked like they got into a fight, however I can't figure out why he is carrying around store bought ramen. That's just odd dad."

"Eh I'm sure he has his reasons."

Quickening his pace the blond rushed off towards the gates of the village. 'Of course she was going there! But crap I can't leave the village without a body guard and she knows that.' Looking down at the ramen cup that had been neatly wrapped in the red ribbon the blond sighed as he began to raise his free hand to form a sign. "I hope the ramen makes it ok"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu"

A quick burst of light and the blond was greeted with an open field. The moonlight poured in on the field that was covered in brown grass thanks to the cold temperatures of winter. A cold wind blew over the fields sending chills through his body as he began to make his way through the vast lands and towards a distant oak tree.

_(Flashback)_

_"Minatooooo –kun" a young red headed girl whispered out as she sat in the blond window sell._

_Minato's eyes cracked open as he looked up from his pillow to the girl sitting in his window. Her legs swung back and forth as she looked down at him with those round purple eyes and round tomato like head._

_"Kushina…. Why are you at my house at-"_

_"At five in the morning?" she giggled out as she completed his sentence._

_"Yes at five a clock…" he yawned out while sitting up to look at her more clearly. Hopping out from her seat and onto his bed the girl crawled over to set next to him. His face began to turn beat red as he watched her come ever so close to him with that while long red hair fluttering behind her._

_"You know you should stop leaving your window open at night. It isn't safe!" she lectured him while looking at him with vibrant purple eyes._

_"You do know my parents won't find it pleasing if they come in to see a girl sitting in my bed." He growled out while crossing his arms. A blush graced his face as he looked away from her and towards his old wooden floor that he despised_

_Leaning over him to poke his blushing cheeks she smiled. "But I ain't no stinking girl like Misami and Anzu! Plus I'm only here because I really want to show you something! SO HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" Kushina whispered to him as she leapt over his body and onto his floor in silence like a cat. Silently she stood and looked at him with interest._

_Minato had already taken the time to sigh as he threw his legs over his bed and stood up to go over towards his dresser across his room._

_"You sleep in your underwear?" the girl muttered out as she cocked her head._

_Looking down the blond began to mentally smack his forehead as he saw that all he had one was his boxers and a lose t shirt. "Well I hate pajamas they are all hot and uncomfortable. Plus only girls sleep in pjs." He shyly spoke out as he began to turn around so that she couldn't see him even though she could._

_"Only girls sleep in pjs? Well I guess I should get rid of mine then." The girl muttered to herself as she looked down at her somewhat starting to thin out body even though her face was still sort of chubby._

_As he grabbed some clothes out the blond began to feel his nose bleed at the mention of her wearing no pjs, his cheeks were now almost scarlet red. Sliding on a netted under shirt and grasping a hold of his baggy white jacket and black pants the blond quickly threw them on and walked over towards the out of the world red head._

_"We going?" the blond mumbled out?_

_Shaking her head free of thought the girl nodded while taking a hold of Minato's hand as she began to race out of his room through the window._

_Her long red hair swayed in her movements as she raced down the streets with the blond following behind. His blue eyes just watched her hair as it was ever so pretty to him even in the darkness of the night. "So where are we going?" he asked as they continued to race for an unknown destination._

_"TO THE MOST AMAZING PLACE ON EARTH! The girl cried out with joy as she made her way towards the training fields. For the longest time they stayed silent as they passed the gates and headed towards the training fields were only a few nutzo ninja in training would go to at night._

_As soon as they reached the training fields they stopped and began walking._

_"You led me to the training fields?" he muttered out as he watched her walk over towards the distant trees._

_"No come on! It's over here!"_

_Following behind the red head that many called crazy, Minato grinned as she lead him out into an open field that was a few minutes away from the actual training field. His eyes went wide as he stared at all the long green grass however that didn't seem to be the destination spot as the red head dashed quickly towards an old medium sized pound that rested near a semi tall oak tree. Her large purple eyes looked off into the distance as she smiled. Coming to her side the blond began to ponder as to why she had taken him here. Sure it was pretty and all but it was just like an ordinary field._

_However it all seemed to change as the sun finally began to rise. Both of them stood near the shore line of the lake with wide eyes as the world began to light up with warm vibrant eyes, while from behind the dark blue and purples of the moonlight sky were vanishing from the bright oranges and reds of the sun. Morning glories that rested all over the field were finally opening up from the sun's greeting, even wildlife seemed to be waking up._

_Minato just stood with amazement as he had never even known this place existed_

_"Kushina…. How did you find this place?" he murmured out with large blue orbs._

_Turning her head to face him she grimaced at the thought. "Whenever I was picked on at school I would come here. I just found it one day when I took a walk out of the village. Mito-sama always told me about a place that was outside of the village that was breath taking. I wonder if this is what she meant."_

_Turning his blond hair towards her his pacific blue eyes went wide. She merely smiled as she looked up into the sky. "Do you think heaven is like this place?"_

_"I don't know… I'm not dead."_

**(End of Flashback)**

The moonlit fields caused him to grow cold and scared as he walk down the open prairie and towards the large oak tree that rested near the lake. Closer and closer the vision of the lake became clearer as finally he caught his target in sight. She was sitting on a branch that had been high up in the tree. Her feet constantly swinging back and forth like an impatient little kid, while her hair blew in the breeze.

"Kushina-chan" the blond spoke out to the red head causing her face to go red from being frustrated.

"Go away!" she hissed

"But but But I have something for you!" Minato cried out as he held the ramen out in front of him. Looking down the girl began to sigh as she pushed herself off the branch.

"SHIT DON'T JUMP!" He screamed out on death ears as the girl just flew down to the ground and landed perfectly like a cat. Her purple eyes glared him down as she snatched the ramen out of his hands.

"What do you want? Here to make me feel any worse?" she snapped at him causing him to look down.

"No I came here to ask for your forgiveness. I can't live without you Kushina-chan. You're my… everything and I should have told you from the start that Mr. Cuddlekins was dead, but whenever you are sad or upset I can feel my heart breaking in pieces. I just wanted to keep you happy is all." He pleased out to her as tears began to form in his eyes. Blood dripped down his forehead and began to splatter onto the ramen cup that he held.

Showing a sharp eyes Kushina reached her hand out and snatched the ramen away. Her gaze stayed on the cup and sometimes went back to the pleading blond. However a smile was starting to budge on her face. "You know…."

A lifting in his heart came as she spoke possible positive words.

"I don't like Miso ramen….." and that sent his shoulders to the ground.

"I know but this cup is special."Minato sheepishly said.

Taking a step towards him the girl neatly place her hand on top of his cut forehead and smiled. "Is it special because it has a part of you on it?" she murmured as she stood under him with a smile.

"Nope, it's special because I walked all this way to give it to you."

"Why not just teleport and give it to me?" her eyes curiously slanting as she asked her sly question as she knew he could in an instant be at her side.

"Eh I wanted some form of dramatic love and drama." The blond laughed out as he began to scratch the back of his head. "However go on and open it! I umm have the chop sticks right here." Digging into his pockets the blue eyed man passed the girl her utensils. She eyed him for a few seconds as she reached hesitantly for the wooden objects. 'What are you up too…' Kushina wondered as she quickly turned her attention to the cup. Without any time the girl began to tear at the ramen. Looking towards him as she ripped at the ribbon she began to smile.

"You do know I can't eat ramen without any hot water?"

"Yup I know that, however this is a very very special type of Ramen that doesn't need water!"

Lifting a brow at his words, Kushina looked down as she pulled the lid off. As the paper like lid came off the girl's eyes went wide as she watched a small black head pop out of the ramen cup. The animal's large black ears began to move all around while it's black button nose moved constantly taking in the smells. Slowly the animal opened it's chocolate brown eyes only to have them close again as he feel into a slumber in his little carrying case.

"Minato…. Is this what I think it is?" she whispered out quietly, so faint that he could barely hear her.

"Well what else would it be?" he chuckled out.

Turning her head towards him the girl began to show him a toothy grin while tears came rolling down her rosy cheeks. "It isn't ramen…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Her hair blew limply in the wind as she leaned on the railing of her pourch. The moonlight caressed her pearly white skin as she just watched the quiet scenery before her. From behind a hand gently touched her exposed shoulder causing no actions from the raven haired girl.

"Think they made up?"

"Depends… Kushina may not have been in her giving mood when she discovered that the cup wasn't ramen." The woman whispered out as she turned her head to look up at her husband. "However, I'm sure she forgave him a long time ago… she mainly just is going to be mad at Jiraiya for all eternity." Mikoto chuckled out as she began to lean backwards towards the warmth behind her.

Fugaku joined her in a silent stare as he began to turn away from her and head off as he wasn't very social at times. Giving off a grin the woman touched her stomach lightly while looking up at the sparkling stars.

_'Funny, how she acts.' The raven haired thought as she closed her eyes._

_Chapter End:_

* * *

**_Ok so the next chapter will be the official beginning of baby preperations, like mommy yoga classes, shopping, baby clothes, AND HOKAGE MISSION? I'll update soon I hope and the next chapter will be back to the normal length. ^^_**

**_Please leave a review. ^^ I shall respond in my next chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6: Misa the terrible

**_Authors Note: I'm back! Sorry about being so late with my update, I would have updated last night but I was so tired from all the exams this week and last week that I well just had to collapse and go to sleep. Anyways I am like flipping happy to see how many people actually like my story so far. :D It is a huge bonus for me when I write chapters to know that people care if it continues or not. ^^ SO THANK YOU AMAZING READERS! _**

**_As for the poll it ended with 70% of people voting for me to write all the way till after the death of both Minato and Kushina so that is how I'm gonna do it. :D_**

**__****_Thank You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: KyuubixNaruto, Sherrin16, Dante Nastaran, Kitsumeshadow, Seth4ever, and Kallen10_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Glad you like it! :) Thank you for the review_**

**_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: XD IT IS A MAGICAL KITTEN! Yeah you got that right for Jiraiya. XD I like that phrase for him. Thank you for the review :)_**

**_Dark Shadowed Dragon: YES! Dramatic romantic entrance! Thanks for the review :)_**

**_DragonPrincess91: Glad you liked the chapter. XD I like making Minato clueless to some situations ^^ Glad you liked the kitten and the chapter. Thanks for the review :D_**

**_Hypnotic flames: I shall try to keep it up for you my dear! :) Thank you for the review :D_**

**_Maelynae: You got that right she will kick his ASS! HA HA HA! I'm happy you like when I update as well! :D Makes my day to hear people are happy. Thank you for the review ;)_**

**_Riliya: Yup but thats Kushinas job to throw the blond around. ^^ Someone has to do it occasionally. Thank you for the review ^^_**

**_KyuubixNaruto: LOL yay you went fangirl XD Glad you like the story that much. I'm always happy to read your uplifting reviews of fangirlism. Thank you for the review ;)_**

**_Lazy Gaga: Glad you are happy! I shall try my best to keep it up. Thanks for the review ^^_**

**_MisaMisaPanda: How cute! I like the name Kai a lot :) Thanks for the review :)_**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

**(One month later)**

"DING DONG!" the bell chimed telling a certain feline it was time for a visitor. Dashing down the halls like a bolt of black lighting the small kitten took to flight as he raced to the door. His fierce chocolate eyes stared down the door before him, as he began to push his paws out in front of him to slow his fast little body down to a stop. Staring up at the shiny brass knob the kitten began to form bug like eyes. "CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!" he cried out as he pushed up against the object while the bell continued to ring.

Walking from the same direction the kitten had just come from Kushina followed with her hand on her mouth. Reaching for the door know she opened it to reveal none other than her best friend leaning in the door way.

The kitten's brown eyes shot up to the familiar face, instantly the kitten began to pounce on the woman's foot. Mikoto's coal black eyes lit up as she saw the kitten playing with her black sandals. "Hi Kai!" she giggled out as she leaned down in an attempt to pick him up. Kai however had different plans as he violently swatted at her hand before racing back to the comfort of behind Kushina's legs.

"What took you so long to answer?"

"I was in the bathroom."

Lifting an eye brow the raven haired woman crossed her arms and began to look at the red head from head to toe. "Morning sickness still?"

"Yeah…" Kushina muttered out as her head fell towards the ground.

"You know that really sucks, however you will live, we all do!" Walking away from the door Mikoto made her way towards the street. Looking up the red head's purple eyes began to go wide with confusion as her friend continued to walk down the streets.

Stopping in her tracks the raven haired girl tossed her head in the direction of her best friend, a wicked smile forming on her lips as she began to place her hands on her wide hips, "You Coming?"

Staring with a blank face Kushina quickly bit her lip and began to nod. Leaning forwards the red head swiped from off the ground her resting shoes, slammed the door, and began to race after the raven haired mother.

"Slow poke" Mikoto giggled out as the red head came towards her hopping on one foot as she out on her shoes.

"Well give me a break, normally people don't just walk off without say anything."

"Oh boo hooo."

"Still…" Kushina muttered as she halted in her steps and began to examine the open area around them seeing as the village was sort of a few minutes from her home. "Where exactly are we going today again?"

A nerve popped in Mikoto forehead as she quickly smacked her forehead and began to sigh, "We are going to get coffee for starters and then we are going to try out this place that Masami is going to. "

"What type of place?" Kushina quickly began to grow her doubts that this place would be great or even normal seeing as the last time they were recommend to a place by Masami, that place was a stripper bar that was hiring."

Turning to face Kushina, Mikoto began to look up and point to her own mouth as she thought on the place's name. "I don't remember the exact name, but all I know is that it is a mother's class. Seeing as I always wanted to go to one of those things I thought why not try this place."

"I can give you five good reasons not to try this place." The red head growled out as she crossed her arms.

"Oh Kushina you are just being prudent, I'm sure this place is going to be nice, Masami wouldn't go to some crazy place for her baby, right?"

"If you say so…."

"GOOD! Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Bu-"

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

The bright sun shinned through the dull colored windows as the blond leaned in his chair with his hokages hat covering his face as he reclined in the comfy chair.

"No sleep for the poor Hokage?" a voice chimed

"Well not now thanks to you." Minato sighed as he pushed up his hat to find Jiraiya sitting on the desk looking at all the paper work that was neatly finished and in a stack.

"You know I always have wondered how you finish that stuff so quickly."

"It's called being a workaholic and having a pregnant needy wife that needs you at home at any given moment." Minato murmured as he began to lean back into his chair and closed his eyes some while stretching out his back.

Leaning into his hand the older man grinned wildly as he watched his old student try to doze off. "You know while that does suck and all, shouldn't you not be sleeping and instead be out checking on the village or filling out that form stating that you are leaving the village in a few months to go and meet up with the Kazekage?"

One eye opened and revealed a look that shocked Jiraiya as the blond for once looked as though he didn't give a crap.

"And at the same time shouldn't you be out peeping on younger women for future novels that you plan to write? Hmmm"

"Touché however unlike you that isn't my job, plus I came here to give you something and to give you a small pep talk seeing as Tsunade saw you the other night." Spoke Jiraiya as he began to stand up and reach into his back pocket in search of something.

"Give me what?" the blond instantly began to sit up and look at his teacher with a confused look of both interest and loss.

"Well I finished my first real novel that is well now in the stores and I thought you could be the first one to really read it." Pulling out from his pocket a tan covered book that looked rather brand new, the perv handed the object towards his student.

Minato silently looked down at the object and began to chuckle a tad at the title as it was rather weird._ 'The Tales of a Gusty Ninja' _it read. Placing it neatly on the desk, Minato began to smile with shimmering blue eyes. "I'll start reading it as soon as I get home." He chirped out causing Jiraiya to smile with pride.

"Good, so besides this amazing novel that I have written… Tsunade tells me that you have been off on adventures at night! Mind telling me about them?"

A spark lit in the blond's sapphire eyes as he sat up straight and began to twitch in the eye. "Don't get me started."

* * *

From below in the village in an open café the two women sat both looking at the park scenery that the café had to offer. Mikoto's dark eyes stared Kushina down as the girl sipped her water in a silent style all the while Mikoto herself drank coffee with a plain look on her face.

"Are you going to ever drink coffee?"

"Nope, too bitter."

"Meh you have child's tongue" the Uchiha laughed causing Kushina to smile as well. The sunny fields and somewhat warmer temperatures even though it was March still caused the red head to feel at peace. Her purple eyes relaxed as she watched the chilling winds blew through the grass. Mikoto grinned as she lounged in her chair and looked as well. It was calm and nice however all things had to end as suddenly bright bleach blond hair came into the raven head's view telling her the silence was over.

From just across the shop on the small path way that came from the park up to the shop a blond and a very large light haired brunette came walking. The blond instantly saw the two and began jumping up and down waving towards them. "MIKOTO! KUSHINA!" the girl yelled out as she began to take off running towards the two of them with the brunette slowly following behind.

Standing up from her seat Mikoto neatly put on her classic fake smile and began to wave neatly.

"Ca FAKER!" the red head gagged in silence resulting in a nice death glare from Mikoto.

"Hello Masami" Mikoto hummed out as the blond jumped at the Uchiha with smiles.

"OH Mikoto, how I have missed you!" Masami yelped out causing Kushina to roll her eyes and sigh. Standing finally from her seat, Kushina disregarded the two giggling women and began to walk over towards the brunette who stood off from the commotion and smiled warmly at the sight. Kushina's purple eyes went wide as she looked at how large the woman was.

Walking to the brunette's side the red head stopped and began to join in on watching both Mikoto and Masami giggled and bitch about some stupid street boy that ran into one of them the other day.

"Soooo Anzu …"

Tossing a glance towards the red head with calm milky jade eyes the woman grinned. "I'm due in a week… I was just on my way to the hospital if you were wondering."

Dropping her mouth Kushina began to smack her forehead constantly as she sighed off her steam, "Like how do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm just amazingly good at it." Anzu laughed out putting a smile on the red head's frustrated face.

"Got a name?"

Placing a single hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently Anzu grinned as the wind played with her long brown hair that was entangled in reddish pink strands. "I'm going to name her Sakura. Just like the beautiful Sakura trees that are beginning to bloom this time of year." The brunette hummed out

"I bet she will be a real looker Anzu… I bet she really will be, all the girls will be jealous."

"You think so?"

"I know so I mean come on you are like flipping beautiful so I mean I wouldn't doubt little Sakura-chan wouldn't be adorable as well." The woman giggled out putting a soft smile on the soon to be mother's face.

"I don't know Kushina, if Masami has a girl there may be competition."

"Nah…. I like so doubt it."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"SO THEN SHE MADE ME GET UP AT THREE IN THE FLIPPING MORNING TO BUY HER A HONEY PICKLED PEAR! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU EVEN FIND THAT CRAP!" The blond vented out as he leaned over onto all of his paper allowing sweat to pour down his tan face.

Jiraiya the whole time had just been sitting in silence with wide eyes as for the first time in years had he seen his student vent or even worse get pissy. "I told you this was going to happen, however I know a solution to all of this hard work that you are doing."

"Does this solution involve hitting a bar with you like the first time you directed me in how to be a man?"

"No no, THIS has nothing to do with being a man, you already lost that when you decided to go for the removing of the goalie. No no this is something that you need."

Throwing his head back the blond stared up at the ceiling and began to count the dots on the ceiling as he knew exactly where this was going probably.

"No, you need to be the man and you need to when you get home tell her who the real boss of the house is. I mean take that title! Kushina is being like a child with all her lame pregnant needs it's time you teach her a lesson."

Looking over at his teacher Minato began to raise a single eye brow at the stupid idea, "You are possibly to stupid to insult right now."

"Damn right he is too stupid to insult." A new voice rang in as Tsunade walked in with paper work in her arms. "Stupid man wouldn't know what to do with his own two hands if it wasn't for a women." Her fierce brown eyes glared down the white haired old man as she came in and dropped the paper down on the Hokage's desk.

"What can I do for you Sexy?" Jiraiya girlishly laughed out resulting Tsunade turning bright red.

"You can start by shutting the hell up and actually being honest and telling your student and actual solution, seeing as his wife will more than like pop off his girly blond head if he did a single thing that you just proposed.

Minato just watched as the two Sanin began to go into a hissy fit, all that was going through his head was a single phrase,_ 'Why do all women think I'm girly?' _The question burned in his head as he looked down at his hands looking for some sort of girl like look that could be a possible spark for the phrase, then he began to grab a few pieces of his hair in hopes of finding another clue to this so call _**'girliness '**_

All the while both the Sanin just stared at him in silence as they watched with wide eyes as he explored himself for some odd reason.

"Minato….. what are you doing?" Jiraiya peeped out shaking the blond from all his deep thinking and back into reality.

"I'm trying to figure out why all women think I'm girly. I mean do I really look like a girl? Honestly?" he asked out.

Tsunade's large brown eyes began to form tears as she started to laugh like crazy. Both Minato and Jiraiya watched in silence until they finally turned and looked at each other with one thought on their minds, "WOMEN!"

* * *

It had been a good three hours since the two had run into Anzu and Masami and since then they had been searching for the place that was said to be one of the best places for future moms to go. The whole time they had been searching through the darkest parts of town Kushina had been growing more and more annoyed at the situation. Mikoto's constant looking at the map that she had, kept on leading the two of them to this ally way near the gates of the village.

"You know Mikoto if I wanted to get raped and be pregnant I could just go to a bar you know." The red head hissed out. A vein popped in the raven headed girls face as she continued to ignore the constant negative comments coming from the red head who had something against the crazy blond.

"Well Kushina would you like to be the director, seeing as you know everything." She hissed out at the Red head.

Kushina with her nose held up high snatched the map from the Uchiha girl's hands and began to stare at the map in silence until a smile came on her face. "Oh I know where this is, Minato goes to the shop across the street for Kunais." Kushina giggled as she began to walk up the street and towards a more lightening place that didn't give off the idea that you were going to die in the next five minutes.

Mikoto silently followed behind crossing her arms as Kushina led the way looking at the passing building until finally they came to the correct store. It was instant sight that they knew something wasn't quite right.

"Pushing Mommies?" Kushina spoke out from the silence catching Mikoto's attention.

"Maybe it was the only name left?"

"Yeah mother classes are so popular around here that the only name you can have is 'Pushing Mommies' I think you may be on to something Mikoto."

"Shut Up Kushina." Mikoto sighed out as she grasped the red heads hand and began to push into the place. As the doors opened both women were greeted with a large hallway that was classically built and stylish.

Their eyes were wide as they observed the single room wondering how expensive this place had to be. Walking slowly towards the front desk the two women gapped at the sights while the desk attendant sat amused at their looks.

"Can I help you?" came a small voice from behind the desk.

Both women turned their attention to the blond girl behind the desk who was painting her nails and smiling at them.

"Um yes we were told that there is a mother's class of some sort going on at this time. I know we are a few minutes late however we were wondering if we could still get in."The Uchiha kindly asked shinning off bright eyes.

Looking down at a clip board the attendant smiled as she read it and lifted her head once more. "Why yes there is still room for one more couple."

"Couple?" Kushina spat out, causing Mikoto to instantly smack her hand on top of the red head's mouth.

"Oh good how much do I owe you?"

"It is free for the first class. So you two are welcome to go on in, it is just down the hallway behind me to the left. You can't miss it the door is bright green."

With a nod Mikoto began to walk down the hall while dragging the red head behind.

"By the way!" the desk attendant shouted out resulting in them stopping in their steps as they were now midway down the hall way. "You two make an adorable Lesbian couple!"

Kushina's face instantly went bright red while Mikoto could feel her own blood beginning to boil. Reacting quickly before the upcoming situation the raven haired girl took a tight hold on Kushina's hand and began to rush into the classroom.

"Does that girl even know who the hell I am?" Kushina cursed under her breath while her friend shook her head in silence.

Both lost thoughts as they turned their heads to look into the room to find a ton of couples all sitting in a circle around the teacher who was just standing there with a giant smile on her face. "NOW THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! A BRAVE COUPLE!" The teacher shouted out as all the couples turned their heads to look at the two women who were standing right at the door.

"Please don't tell me you think we are a lesbian couple…." Kushina murmured as the teacher began to tilt her head.

"Aren't you?"

Violent purple eyes shot red as Kushina glared at the teacher…. "Am I really not that well know or something? Plus how the hell could we both be pregnant if we were a couple?"

Mikoto began to sigh as she walked into the classroom with a classy look. "No we aren't a couple just two women looking for a good mother's class."

"Oh well then welcome aboard."

Sitting on the ground next to another couple both Kushina and Mikoto stared at each other for a few good long seconds.

"I'm going to get you for this one day." The red head whispered out

"In your dreams"

* * *

The dying rays of light shinned down on the streets as Minato dragged his feet out into the distance towards his hidden home. The mere sight of the house gave him the idea that he was floating on air. Closing in on the door the blond smiled wildly from ear to ear as he put in his key and began to turn the knob to hear the magical clicking sound that told him he was home finally.

Upon entering something was instantly clear, the house was empty from any people being in it. Towards the ground at the foot of the door sat Kai with his black nose moving constantly like a wiggling worm.

"Hi Kai" Minato smiled telling the kitten that it was his owner. Kai's pudgy kitten body went to instant work as he rubbed up against the blonds legs as the blond stood still in the entrance way.

Leaning forwards the blond reached for his shoes in an attempt to take them off, however the small little kitten interrupted and began to push up on the blonds face as a way of scenting giving love to his owner. This action caused Minato to flinch and feel a sneeze coming on as the cat fur constantly kept on get into his face from the cute little kitten rubbing on him. "Kai stop it."

Stopping abruptly the kitten jumped backwards and began to flick its ears back and forth while the little porky kitten's long all back tail made a weird vibrating motion as well."MEEP MEEP MEEP!" the kitten chirped as he finally took off running for the kitchen in hopes of getting fed seeing as the kitten had in fact just given one of his owners love.

_'Jeez why can't that kitten meow right?'_ He thought while going towards the kitchen, "However he is better than Mr. Cuddlekins." A shiver instantly ran down the blond's body as he thought of that Satan cat.

Walking on the creaking floor boards the man made his way casually towards the kitchen. The dark unlit hallways told him that he was home alone right now, however the thought of 'Where Kushina was?' constantly popped up in his head as it was getting late. Entering the kitchen the blond found there on the floor was Kai sitting ever so cutely in the food dish. "CHIRP!" the kitten cried to him. Minato could only scratch the back of his head and look around searching for something to feed the cat seeing as well there really was no cat food that he knew of.

"Sorry Kai you are going to have to wait for your mom to get home seeing as I am clueless when it comes to where she puts your stuff.

Kai's bright sparkly brown chocolate eyes went flat as the kitten got out of the bowl and began to walk off towards the hallway in the direction of the living room.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Sitting in the living room stretched all across the couch the Minato relaxed while reading the book he had received from earlier in the day. It was clear that the blond had forgotten to take off all his work clothes as he still wore them in a fashionably way. Resting on his midsection was Kai who had curled up in a ball and begun purring gently in a sleeping form.

Minato's eyes were beginning to feel heavy as he continued to look at the page, while the book was in fact rather good the whole it being almost nine at night made him feel tired and the thought that he had to get up earlier than most for work gave him chills.

But as if by a miracle a clicking sound began to emit from the hallways. The kittens head shot straight up along with his ears moving in all directions to search out the sound. When it became clear that the kitten knew the situation, Kai leapt off of the man and began to race towards the entrance way. Sitting himself up as well Minato began to rub his face to remove any form of sleep from his eyes even though it failed. Placing the book on the coffee table the blond began to patiently wait to see that charming face.

Kushina on the other hand wasn't feeling the love tonight as she began to walk into the living room holding the kitten in her arms. Kai rubbed himself into the crook of her neck while she petted the back of his white and black fur.

"Kushina-chan, my dear where have you been? I mean seriously where have you been it is nearly nine at night." Minato whined as he looked at her. She looked extremely exhausted and worn out from whatever she had been doing today. Even her hair looked sort of bad as it was crazed.

Silently the red head ignored his question for now and moved herself over to the couch where she neatly placed herself on the edge after the blond moved his feet. Out of the silence she finally spoke, "Mikoto dragged me to a mother's class today…."

"Oh how was it?"

"Well it most certainly wasn't the most amazing thing in the world that's for sure." She hissed out. Turning herself to face him Kushina's purple eyes intensified as she stared at Minato with worried and upset eyes. "Am I pretty still?" she cried out, tears were beginning to form.

"Wha- Why yes! Why wouldn't you be?" Minato asked while sitting straight up.

"BECAUSE I'M FAT!" she began to cry out while holding her kitten with tears pouring down her face. Minato could only stare in confusion as to where in the hell all of this was coming from. "Who is she…" Kushina murmured out as lifted her head to show a different look in her eyes.

"WHAT? What the hell where is all of this coming from?"

Throwing the cat from her lap the red head began to deathly stare at the blond with pissy eyes. "I saw the paper work on the entrance table. You are leaving to go to Suna in a few months…. I know it is about another woman, is it SAYA! HMMM HMM?"

Minato just stared at her with his lips pursed and a confused look in his eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_"Minato forgetting what this dumb pile of crap just said, look you need to understand that sometime soon seeing as Kushina is on her third month which means stuff is going to start to pop soon that she is very very fragile probably right now. However that doesn't mean that she isn't going to be all clear about it." Tsunade spoke out while smacking the perv across the face sending him flying through room._

_"Ok, so is there anything I should really look out for?"_

_"Anything? Holy crap yes there is a lot… For example she will sometime start asking you about her size, looks, eating habits, and well other stuff. However the worst which happens usually during the first time I woman gets pregnant is the question of cheating."_

_"Cheating? But I wouldn't cheat on her." The blond responded in defense._

_"Well it pops up and the only thing you can do about it is one thing."_

_As the words the blond woman spoke came out of her mouth the Hokage just sat still the whole time… 'This is going to be a nightmare.'_

**(Present)**

Leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs Minato grinned classically, "Yup it is another woman. Her name however isn't Saya, it is Misa." He grinned an irresistible look at her showing his charm.

Kushina fell silent as she stared at him with rage boiling in her system. "I BET THIS MISA HAS IT ALL HUH!" the red head spat in an attempt of a comeback.

"Yeah she really does, huge boobs I mean they are so big that your C sized boobs look flat in comparrison. And don't even get me started on that short yet almost desirable blond hair that flows just above her perfect creamy white collar bone." Looking at her even more he began to put his hands up in the air and make an hour glass shape. "Her figure is even perfect too as I mean that girl she has got it going! The boobs the butt she is even really really smart! Too smart for you!"

Her red hair was starting to lift a tad as Kushina growled of the steam of losing at this. "I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS A BLOND!"

"Yep you know me well, I just have to have my blonds. I'm constantly surrounded by women and well it is always the blonds who get me. Maybe it is because we share a similar hair color you know? What do you think? Hmmm Kushina?" at this point he knew she was at her point, however he never let her lose a battle so with a classy smile and a nod the blond stood up and began to stretch out his back.

In silence Kushina sat with her arms crossed and nose held high up in the air. "You are such a cheating ass." She hissed out with a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah you know me, I like my sexy sex giving blonds, yep you win. Now I'm going to run out to pick up some food seeing as you and spud ate all of the food last night when you went on that color revolt with me. Anything you want?"

Looking in the opposite direction the red head grinned a tad, "I want that chocolate on the stick, oranges, celery, sushi, and some dango." Standing up she began to trot away in pride even though really she had nothing to be all prideful about because she lost her getting sympathy attempt, however Minato wouldn't tell her that. "OH and I want some milk on ramen.

Smiling lightly the blond sighed and began to walk off, "Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

And thus the doors closed leaving the red head alone in silence. "Damn man! Thinks he can outsmart me ha!"

* * *

When Minato finally returned with all the food he felt the need to collapse as it was eleven at night and he just finished running to nine different stores for all of her food needs and his own. Walking with the food towards the kitchen the blond dropped all of it on the tile floor in the food making room. He could only sigh as he still was in his work clothes and not in something comfy.

Leaning himself against the kitchen counter he wondered if the red head was asleep, while it was highly unlikely there was always the chance she was. Yet he was proved right about her not being asleep as a warm scent came from down the halls and towards the bathroom.

Following the smell towards the bathroom the blond stood in front of the door and began to roll his eyes. Reaching for the door knob he pushed open the door to find her comfortably relaxing in the bath tub with bubbles all around her. Her long red hair was classically wet with water dripping down it and hitting her face and the water below.

Minato could feel his temperature rising as she looked over towards him with a warm and lustful smile.

"Wanna come in and take a bubble bath with me?" she mused out with cute rosy red cheeks.

_'Remember Minato whenever she offers the idea of doing something without clothes on with you, take it…. That's the only chance you are gonna get without pissing her off.'_ Those words from Tsunade echoed through his head.

Smiling nicely the blond reached up for his jacket's strap and unbuttoned it and Kushina giggled as she watched it and other articles of clothing fall too.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_So that is the end of the chapter. ^^ I shall let you all know there are I believe two arcs in my story to go, one is for the Baby preparations and the other is the Hokage Mission which you will learn about later on. The ending will of course take place right after the Hokage Mission, so when you reach of the end of that arc I would like all of you to expect my story is near the end. I have already written the ending to this story and I will give you all a warning it is a readers choice on what happened. :) Till next time my lovelies._**

**_Please Review! THEY FEED THE SOUL! XD_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell _**


	7. Chapter 7: Enter The Girl Captian

**_Authors Note; Ok did I screw up on my last chapter or something? I only got two reviews one someone pmed me. But still I'm sorry if I upset all of my readers :( I was very hurt from the little reviewing it discouraged me to write this chapter. I guess I'll just hope that maybe there was a problem reviewing or something, since someone said the review button was being a jerk. If I upset anyone though 'I'M UBBER SORRY!' I'll try to make my chapters better then. :'(_**

**__****__****_Thank You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: YellowFlashYondiame, Animefan111, and JJB91_**  


**_Reviews: _**

**_YellowFlashYondiame: WOW A lot of reviews from you XD... ^^ Thank you for the reviews they were cute and made my day last week. ^^ And of course Minato took Tsunade's advice. LOL It was brilliant advise! Thanks for the review :D_**

**_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: LOL I know I already wrote you back on the review but I felt like responding here too. Thanks for the review! And also I think in two later chapters you will see our missy who will appear. However it is going to be a classic appearance seeing as I already wrote it out. Once more thanks for the review._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Seven:_

There was blood, it poured everywhere forming a large pool around his feet. Minato could feel his heart beginning to tear into shreds as he moved towards the source of all the large amounts of crimson red. The night like scenery caused his eye sight to diminish as he slowly moved. The object of his destination just laid on their side with massive amounts of red hair everywhere covering both their body and rested in the warm liquid. The white kimono or whatever type of article they had on it was had torn to shreds around the center and up right side of person's body while blood had turned nearly all of the once pristine white outfit into a crimson nightmare.

Reaching his shaking hand forwards to see who it really was the blond gulped while sweat drastically poured down his face causing him to go ghost white. The idea of who it truly was brought terror to his eyes as he finally touched the person's pasty neck skin. As he went to turn their head towards his he felt it all finally go black.

"Minato" A voice called to the blond as he cringed in horror. "MINATO!" the voice called out once more in a new scared sounding way.

Slowly his blue eyes opened to have colorful light enter into his pupils showing that he was back in his bedroom. Yet the feeling of fear clung to him even though there was little to fear, or at least he thought.

Kushina was leaning over him in their bed with concerned eyes, her long red hair was tied up into a bun even though long wisps of hair still could be seen coming out.

"Minato" she spoke out. Her voice caused him to turn his attention towards her. He could tell she was worried about something, but what exactly? On attempting to talk he felt himself unable to as she pulled his head towards her. A gentle hand reached to touch his sweaty forehead as the girl placed it down to quickly pull it back. "You are like so not going to work today." She sighed out as she began to move her way out of bed.

"Why?" he whispered out even though he knew the answer.

"Well besides the whole you crying in your sleep, screaming my name, and your temperature being out of sight I would say you my sweet little dear have a fever or possibly the flu. I hope not the second one." She muttered out with annoyance on how crappy the flu could be.

"I don't have the flu and I don't have a fever." He spoke out. Kushina quickly stopped moving towards the door of their room and stared at him as he started to sit up. Pushing himself up with his arms, Minato could feel all of his muscles screaming in pain as they helped him sit up. But it wasn't only his muscles that were feeling bad it was his head to as he began to feel dizzy from sitting up.

"Yeah you look really healthy." She giggled under her breath. Minato couldn't keep that way for much long as he quickly fell back down with a deep sigh. He directed his eyes up towards the ceiling and began pout a tad at how annoying this really was, he never got sick usually it was Kushina with all her constant eating ramen but not him!

"You are such a baby." Kushina smiled as she began to walk back over towards him with a smile on her face. Standing next to the bed she neatly placed herself on the foot of the bed and began to smile. "I know what you are thinking. So just relax, we all get sick even the Hokage. Plus it really doesn't surprise me that you are in this state right now, I mean you haven't really slept in days and you were out in the rain last night.

"Well I had to go get Kai before he ran away and since you couldn't get him because I didn't want you getting sick." He muttered out

Kushina couldn't help but smile at how worried he was about her. Looking down at her stomach she grinned wildly. Minato stared at her for a few seconds as she looked happy about something other than just Spud. Still it was something that made him feel accomplished. Sitting up again the blond fought the feeling of being dizzy all he could and wrapped his arms around her. Kushina could feel his bare past chest against her skin and she smiled yet cringed at the idea. "You know this isn't keeping me any healthier." She said as she turned a scary purple eye towards him.

Quickly the blond flew backwards onto the bed again as he began to freak out again. "CRAP! What have I done." He laughed out as he knew that even if he didn't touch her while being sick there was still a chance she would get sick.

"Oh you crazy blond! I bet it wasn't chasing poor Kai that got you sick, but it was the damn blond girly of yours!" the red head cried out with laughs pouring out of her.

"Damn I forgot about her, yeah she had the flu last Wednesday." Minato winked at Kushina as she shook her head while standing up. "Where are you going?"

"To get you some tea seeing as you are going to be in bed all day." Kushina warmly smiled at him as she disappeared out of the door and towards the rest of the house.

Taking a deep breath Minato just sighed as he thought of how awful this sucked, not only did his body hurt but his feet felt like they were burning up while the rest of his body was cold. Smiling cleverly the blond pushed his feet out of the covers so that only the palms of his feet were out in the air so that they could keep cool while the rest of his body kept warmish. Grinning with pride at how amazing and perfect his plan worked he began to gloat mentally at how the easiest thing could always be accomplished.

From below on the floor Kai looked up at the bed with those large chocolate brown eyes. Closing them once the cat leapt up onto the bed with his fur sticking out from the fear of falling off when landing, however that didn't happen. Kai simply looked at his owner with his tongue sticking partially out of his mouth while his large bug eyes were spread open. The cat's little white feet began to reach out and poke the blond's feet causing Minato to turn his attention to Kai.

"MEEP!" the kitten stated as it began to crawl over towards the hot warm toes.

"Oh no! Don't you dare sit on my feet!" Minato hissed at Kai. The kitten who pretty much lacked any real goo brain function just stared blankly at the man with his large chocolate eyes that had shards of other colors in them. His long black tail flicking in all directions while his white tipped black ears moving all around as if to sense sounds from all around the universe.

Walking over the blonds feet so that the kitten's stomach fur tickled the tips of the blonds feet, Minato began to go wide eyed with fear as he hoped the cat wouldn't dare do what it was threatening. With bad luck though it happened, Kai made one silent peep and dropped his fat gut on top of the blonds feet and began to purr wildly.

"I hate cats…" the blond growled out while the cat closed its eyes and began to purr more.

From out of the room Kushina stared out the kitchen window as she waited for water to boil. The pretty rays of rising sun and the idea that this spring day may be warmer than the rest gave some hope to the already downer that the day had become.

Closing her tired purple eyes the girl began to hum lightly as she leaned onto the kitchen counter and allowed warm light to touch her cheeks as she waited. From outside birds could be heard chirping their morning songs and the light wind could be heard forcing the house to creek. In the back of the red heads mind the girl felt at peace.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' "KUSHINA ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" the noise broke through the house into the red heads day dreams shaking her back into reality.

Taking a deep breath the girl quietly walked towards the door to find that there was no cat waiting for her like usual when the door had someone at it. She bit her lip and continued on with opening the door. As she did she was surprised to find Masami standing with her arms crossed and blond hair all over the place.

"What took you so long to answer?" the blond hissed out as she leaned onto one side of her body.

Reaching up for behind her head the girl began to close her eyes and chuckle lightly, "Minato is sick so I've been sort of busy making sure he doesn't do anything to stupid right now, but besides me what brings you here at six in the morning?"

A smile crossed the blonds face as she began to put a hand over her mouth trying to hold back the laughter or excitement that she was holding in. "Anzu had her baby this morning!" the woman laughed out putting Kushina wide eyed. Smile crept on the Uzumaki's girls face as she began to feel like screaming and jumping.

"REALLY! Is she pretty?" Kushina shouted out finally as she began to attack Masami with all these random questions that not even the blond could answer.

"Yes yes she is cute and all, but I came here to drag you to the hospital so you could see her yourself! Mikoto and Airi are already at the hospital plus a few other friends but still! Come on lets go!" The blond pleaded out as she grabbed onto the red heads night tank top.

"Masami I can't!" Kushina hissed as her top was being lifted away her body as Masami pulled her.

"But whhhhhyyyy!" The flower shop owner's eyes were beginning to turn ice cold grey as she glared down the red head.

"Because Minato is sick…. I'm not going to just ditch my husband while he is ill. Just go and tell Anzu I wish her and Sakura if she named the kid that, I wish them the best of health." Taking a hold of Masami's hand, the red head removed it from her article of clothing and turned on her heels back into the house.

"Fine fine Kushina, but if Mikoto comes here to get you god help you, she hasn't slept in hours thanks to Anzu and her contractions." Masami cursed out as she walked off back towards the village.

"Yeah Yeah." Kushina sighed out as she slammed the door shut and walked back inside only to hear the water boiling. "Sigh"

"AAACHOOOO!" The blond gagged out as he flung himself back onto the bed. His blue eyes bluntly stared at the white ceiling as he moved his toes back and forth under the fat of the kitten's tummy. "Well at least you are all comfy." He snorted out as he rested his arm over his face.

"Minato are you asleep?" a voice peeped out causing the blond to lift his arm and find Kushina quietly standing in the doorway with a small cup in her hand. "I guess you are not asleep then." She chuckled out as she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

Propping himself up with his elbows Minato sat himself up as the girl sat next to him on the bed side. Passing him the cup he grasped a hold of its pretty tanish color and slowly began to sip it while keeping his eyes directed towards her.

"So who was at the door?" he finally asked as he lowered the cup away from his face. Falling onto the bed over the blond legs the girl looked up at the ceiling and rested her hands nicely over her protruding stomach. Minato could only cringe at the weight that was just put on his legs as she just sat oh so lost in her own world thinking.

"Oh it was just Masami."

"What did she want?" He asked hoping she would say more.

"Apparently Anzu had her baby this morning and I was asked to go and see her, however I respectfully declined seeing as you aren't in the best help."

Blushing madly the blond looked down into the tea and began to sigh, "Oh Congrats to Anzu. However you know you can still go if you want. You don't have to worry constantly about me, I can take care of myself."

"Tsh as if you could last five seconds without me. Besides I don't want to go I would prefer staying at home with you."

"Ok if that's what you want… I just want you to be happy is all…"

Turning her head to look at him she began to frown a tad while closing her eyes, "I am happy, however I'll be happier when you aren't ill. Also if I left you home alone god only knows what would happen! With my luck your perverted sensei or Fugaku would come over with some form of alcohol and start drinking with you, and we all know you can't hold your own after one shot…. So then you would go off prowling around drunk and hitting bars like the time I caught you at the one in Suna on that joint mission with Fugaku and Nobu."

Minato instantly turned bright red as he remembered that night oh to well. Putting his arms up in the air with the tea still in his hands the blond began to go into defense mood. "I'll have you remember that the time I went to that bar I thought it was a club and I had to go out to collect information about the enemy we were after." He grinned with pride as he had easily backed up his fault.

"And yet when I came in to the bar searching for you right after the enemy had been CAUGHT, you were there on the table drunk beyond extreme with Fugaku sitting at the bar shaking his head as he watched you jump on tables screaming about how much you hated the glass cup because it had a chip in it." She reminded him causing Minato to look down and turn even redder as the memories flooded back in.

Looking up at her he began to grin, "Well Fugaku dared me, and don't tell me you didn't have fun too!"

Instantly the red head with pink with thoughts and shaking her head she looked away from him, "Hmpth! Well you are wrong. I didn't even come close to having a good time. Dragging your butt out of the bar was enough to make my head blow off my body from how angry I was. "

"Oh come on! You had fun watching me make a fool out of myself after I stormed out saying I would find the enemy before you did."

"Shut up! It was shameful to drag my boyfriend out of the bar while he sang about some sort of brown crap that was on my outfit." She growled out while crossing her arms.

Pointing to her arm he began to laugh evilly, "But there was brown stuff on your arm armor, I thought it was dirt at first but we both know it wasn't!" His eyes became slant and full of a mistuous look.

"I told you it was chocolate!"

"Oh ho ho it so wasn't. It was that crap you fell into when I kicked you for acting out of line." Her eyes went bright red as she stared at that smug smile that was growing on his face. Lifting her hand towards his face the girl gently flicked his forehead sending him backwards.

"It was chocolate…." She laughed out. Placing her arms out in front of her body she reached out in attempts of sitting up. Minato began to chuckle mentally as her attempt looked like a turtle that was upside down and trying to turn upside right. Kushina's sharp gem colored eyes caught his smile that told her he was amused. Without any sweat the girl leapt onto her feet and began to walk out of the room. Reaching out for her the blond grasped a hold of her small little hands and smiled.

"Where are you going? You aren't leaving me, because I'm acting like a turd?"

"Psh a turd?" She stared at him with a creeping up smile. "No I'm not leaving you, I was simply going to go and get a wet washcloth because you look pale and I'm sure that would help keep your temperature down, instead of cracking jokes with me about the past." Kushina grinned at him while her long red hair lifted a tad as she moved on and away from him.

Directing all of his attention towards the ceiling once more the blond began to smile, he had forgotten Nobu and even that time at the bar. It was so long ago and rather embarrassing to him seeing as everything that happened was against his own nature however on mentioning it he couldn't help but begin to remember what happened that night.

**(Flashback)**

_The warm nights in Suna were something to be both grateful for and ungrateful for. The summer village lights shinned brightly in the falling darkness as the clock was about to strike the dawning of night which was around seven-thirty at night._

_Walking down the ongoing festival streets were three men who had to be in their late teens early twenties all two of them looked annoyed while the third was bursting with laughter and conversation. Currently they were walking towards a quieter section of town in order to stop and conclude of what their plans were._

_Standing on the left was the all too familiar blond who constantly looked as though he was going to scream from the constant annoyance coming from the man next to him. The man next to him was a tad shorter. His large emerald eyes looked all around while his bright and unrealistic pink hair lit up like a firework being sent up into the sky. From the right Fugaku looked over towards Minato with a cringed face as they listened to the pink haired man go on and on about how lucky the blond was to have the red headed vixen for a girlfriend and how he was going to steal her away and there were other things he was saying but it was just too much to compute with the current situation._

_Stopping all at once the three of them stared at each other._

_"Ok so we know the plans, but I'm gonna go over them again." Minato stated as he leaned up against a wall in empty part of the village. "Me and Fugaku are going to go and investigate the place where the enemy has been seen, while Nobu goes off and occupies Kushina seeing as she refuses to think that I know how to solve this issue… Ok?" He asked_

_"Ummm Don't you think it is a bad idea though to just ditch her. I mean this whole you two going off to a public place without her real knowing is sort of stupid. Plus how can you be a nice boyfriend when you just ditch her when trying to make a point!" Nobu proclaimed with his arms crossed._

_"Sigh lets just not argue and get this over with." Fugaku sighed as they all nodded._

_With the snap of the blond's fingers they all went their directed ways. Minato and Fugaku were both smiling however with joy at the rosettes departure._

_"God he really doesn't shut up…." The Uchiha man explained as he placed a hand to his forehead._

_"No he doesn't and if he doesn't shut up about beating me up for Kushina I might consider kicking him." Minato vented out as they continued their walk to the location._

_Point up the dark haired man grinned as he thought on the reasons as to why the rosette had been so fired up, "You know he is probably mad because you two got into an argument this morning."_

_"What the hell? I just poke her back while she was went on and on parading about how my idea was stupid compared to hers."_

_"But she fell in for a lack of better words crap."_

_"Yeah I know I know…. It was dumb of me and I feel awful, however she got her revenge when she smacked me across the face." Minato whined out as he lifted his hand to his right cheek where the pain still stinged from her hard hit._

_"Eh you two are just like me and Mikoto except a worse married couple." Fugaku laughed out._

_"Well more like just a starting off couple, I have thought about proposing to her but she is just too damn MEH!" he spat out in frustration._

_"Give it time, you will know when the time is right plus look on the bright side you are going to have a depressed Nobu on your hands! Oh speak of the devil look we are at our location."_

_Fugaku was correct as they now stood at the place. The place they would get answer from. The place that had it all….'THE BUNNY BAR!'_

_Both of them just stared at each other and shrugged there shoulder, this was just a simple B ranked mission, what was the worst thing that could happen?_

_"YOU CAUGHT HIM!" Nobu exclaimed as he watched the red head sit in a chair as she kept a form of chakra in the shape of a chain around the person's body._

_"Yup I just need some rope to tie him up." She laughed out as she looked towards the ground where rope sat waiting for the rosette to use it for tying up the prisoner. Nobu got the idea as he quickly went to tying up the man who was unconscious from probably the huge red spot right over his temples._

_Standing up the red head grinned at her rosette friend who stared at her with large eyes. Walking over to him as he finished up making a knot in the rope he began to feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he watched her flutter towards him with that foxy grin of hers._

_"Do you know where Minato and Fugaku are? I was hoping to rub this in their faces." She giggled out while at the same time the mentioning of the blond shot the rosette's happiness drastically down. She could see it in his eyes that he was hurt by something she must have said, smiling she looked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for tying him up for me, you are such a hero! I was too pooped to tie him up." The red headed vixen laughed putting a smile on Nobu's cute face. His large forehead shinned under the light of the inn room they were staying at._

_"I don't think he is going to be up for a few hours Kushina-chan." The man stated as he poked the figure on the floor with his foot._

_"Yeah I know I probably shouldn't have hit him so hard, but he touched my boob…. So I had to well wack him out of tomorrow." Placing her right arm up she balled it into a fist while the left hand grabbed her right arm and pulled it down. She smiled at her victory and how successful she felt, however her thoughts returned to Minato. Oh how she want to shake him out of tomorrow with her accomplishment. "But Nobu, I'm sorry to keep bringing this up but where is my girly faggot and Fugaku?"_

_Nobu's emerald eyes went wildly wide as she said 'Girly Faggot' a large grin crept on his face as he took pleasure in that name. "Girly Faggot eh, I though you called him your flashy. But I will admit this name is better for him."_

_"Yeah he loves being called 'Girly Faggot' you should consider trying it! Still where is he?" She was looking at him with large purple eyes that were sad and curious as to where her love was. Nobu could feel his blood rising as she leaned over towards him with that innocent look that he thought was cute. "Please tell me where he is!" she pleaded._

_Putting his arms up he just smiled as she finally backed off know she would get her answer now. "Ok ok ok… I'll tell you where he is. Minato is at a bar with Fugaku trying to get info about this fellow you already have."_

_Something must have clicked in her mind that wasn't good as her eyes became glassy and large, "A bar?"_

_"Yeah? Is that a bad thing or something?" he asked her as he looked towards her with his baggy jounin out hanging limply around his body. Her hair looked as though it had lost color as she glared down at the floor with her fist balling up with rage._

_"He went to a bar….. And Fugaku let him go, shit!" Turning on her heel the girl walked off towards the room's door. Her eyes crimson red with rage. "COME ON NOBU WE ARE GOING DRINKING!" She hissed out. Nobu looked back at the knocked out man with an open mouth. Quickly without taking up time he made a quick clone in order to keep an eye on the fellow if he should dare wake, even though the possibility of him waking after a blow from Kushina like that was unlikely. Quickly the pink haired teammate race off after the raged red head._

_The bar was full of drunk and towards the end of the bar was the blond with a straw in a glass cub. His blue eyes were intoxicated while his cheeks held a tint of red. He was constantly stirring the drink while giggling. Fugaku just sat next to him with his back against the bar, in his hands was a bottle of sake that he was attempting to keep from the blond._

_"Y- You know what!" The blond hissed out towards the Uchiha who cringed, 'Here he goes again.'_

_"That… that red headed vixen….. What's her name again?"_

_Turning towards the blond Fugaku just stared at him with an amazed face, "You forgot your own girlfriends name… Holy shit you suck at drinking!"_

_"I didn't I didn't forget shits! Whats her name, her name is uhhhhhhhhh OH Oh her name is Suzaku! Yeah Suzaku that cheeky red head vixen she is always trying to go against my lustful urges! I I mean Fugaksuki how can she resist my charm."_

_Besides the screwing up on his name Fugaku just threw his head back and took in a deep break, "Suzaku? You're dating a man now?"_

_"Shut up! Her parents were crazed when they named her Jerald. " Minato began to giggled girlishly as he began to blow bubbles in his sake with the straw._

_"Jerald? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"_

_Minato ignored the comment as something new had caught his eye, it was a small little chip in his cup with caused him to go wide eyed and full of hate. "BAR TENDER! THERE IS A CHIP IN MY GLASS!" He shouted out randomly. Looking behind him the blond leaned into his stool seat and began watching the world turn upside down as he fell backwards. The raven haired man began to look away as he sighed from watching his friend stand up and wobble around while showing off the chip._

_At that same time the doors to the bar flung open as a skinny red headed beauty came storming in causing all seven people in the room to shut up and stare. However Minato didn't seem to notice as he was now staring at a plant resting on top of a table with his glass shoved up in its space. "DO you see this! They *Hic* gave me a chip *Hic*!"_

_Kushina caught him in her sights and began to violently storm through the bar. Fugaku took this opportunity to turn around and face the bar as he hid from her. Nobu at the same time came slinking in with a scared face. He slowly waddled his way towards Fugaku who was shaking in his boot from the sounds of the red head beating the blond up in the back. Both men didn't dare to look at the events from behind them as people in the bar screamed "DAMN!" or "OHHH" or even "Oh My GOD!"_

_Instead the two men just sat next to each other at the bar and stared at the wall while the bar tender just shivered and gapped at the sight unfolding._

_"So how pissed is she?" Fugaku finally spoke out as he pulled out his pocket book to leave money at the bar._

_"Let's just say on a scale of one to ten she is a twelve. "_

_"Lovely… Well she should be about done I would think with hitting him right?" At that phrase both men turned their heads to watch the blond go flying across the room and out the door. "Still wanna date her?" Fugaku laughed out causing Nobu to bit his lip with a feeling of pride yet rage for the insult towards her._

_"Hell yes because I know I would be better than he!"_

_"If you say so… I think Minato has a lot of patience that's why likes him so much. I'm pretty sure they are gonna get married if they keep this up."_

_His emerald eyes went wide at the mentioning of marriage. Standing up the pink haired man crossed his arms and sighed. "Not happening I'm the only man she is gonna marry." He spat out before following after Kushina who stomped her way out of the bar._

_Fugaku could only smile as he turned around to the bar owner and made a small lying chuckle. "So how much do I owe you?"_

_In the city streets Kushina marched with the blond's collar in her hand as she dragged him down the streets and back to the inn._

_"OH She has poop on her arm, oh she has got a turd on her arm. Oh the pretty lady has poo on her arm!" he sang out as she dragged him. Nobu could only laugh at how stupid the blond looked, never had he seen the blond man swoop down to this level._

_"Nobu you need to be quiet." A voice broke out from the red head silencing the man for the rest of the walk._

_For the next ten minutes they walked in silence, well except for the blond who sang of brown stains. Kushina had been getting stares from all around as the bar had been in the center of the village. Her purple eyes were dull as she felt pure rage in them yet could keep her own with wanting to fight._

_After a good twenty minutes though of walking they finally reached the Inn room and with no words the red head tossed the blond in the room without any words and stared at him. He didn't really seem to understand his surroundings well enough which told the girl he was fully out of it._

_"How much did you drink?" she asked. Nobu who stood in the entrance way to the room walked out of the room and shut the door to give them privacy._

_"Ha Ha ha ha *HIC* You should know."_

_"Minato how much….. Don't make me go and get Fugaku to tell me."_

_Putting his fingers up the blond smiled wildly as he began to put up numbers and count a loud. "Uh Five plus Nine….. Ummm Oh oh I had Seven shots."_

_"Five plus Nine is Seven now?" she choked out as he began to nod wildly._

_"DUH Geez Suzaku, you and peoples are so stupid when it comes to num… numb-" at that minute he fell backwards and finally passed out._

_Taking a deep breath the red head sighed and began to make her way outside to get a breather. As she did she opened the door both Fugaku and Nobu were standing looking out at the world in front of them. They gave her a quick smile and then looked off._

_"So is that guy in the room still knocked out?" Nobu laughed out causing Kushina to sigh._

_"I guess I mean I really wasn't paying attention to him like I was to Minato." She responded._

_"Speaking of Minato is he ok?" the Uchiha finally spoke out causing Kushina to grin grimly._

_Placing a finger under chin the girl sighed as she thought about him not getting her name right. "Well yeah he is fine if you don't count the fact that I'm apparently Suzaku now and that five plus nine is seven."_

_At the mentioning of math both of them began to go wide eyed. "Five plus nine is Seven?"_

_"That's what I said."_

_The next day had finally come and as all of the team sat out at the entrance way to Suna waiting for the blond, Nobu grinned as he thought of his greeting to the blond. Holding the rope to the prisoner Fugaku stared over at the plotting rosette and began to sigh. Kushina had as well caught onto the man's interested look in something and she found it funny because she knew this would end badly._

_From down the road the blond finally came into view as he dragged his feet towards them. The red began to laugh wildly as he looked perfectly awful as he was under the influence of a hangover. Nobu quickly walked over towards the blond who looked like he wasn't even in reality right now and smiled big and wide with his large forehead shinning._

_"Morning Captain…. Captain Girly Faggot that is." If anything got Minato out of his stupor it was that single word 'Girly' the idea of being called a faggot wasn't all that bad but being a girl well that shot him off as something different._

_Looking up the blond smiled with his eyes closed and out of nowhere the two other teammates watched Nobu go flying down the road._

_"Sigh…." Was all the two of them could say as they followed after the rosette who was running for his life while Minato evilly chuckled behind him._

**(End of Flashback)**

When Kushina came back in with the washcloth she was surprised to find the blond dead asleep just like that. It wasn't even five minutes ago that she went out of the room and now here he was dead asleep dreaming about an all too familiar name. With a small grin she placed the washcloth on top of his pasty forehead and walked out of the room to leave both the sleep tom cat and her sicko husband to their sleep.

From outside of the room the girl quietly sat in the living room looking out her window thinking in silence of an all too silly person who she had sort of forgotten over time. Her old friend Nobu…. Nobu Haruno was now long gone. Kushina wondered as she looked out the window if Anzu constantly missed him or how she did it now that she was alone and left to raise their kid on her own. Still a part of Kushina thought that even though Nobu was dead part of him still lingered in this world watching over all who he loved and his new daughter, Sakura.

_"I miss you, Nobu."_

_Chapter end_

* * *

**_Ok well thanks for reading. I'll update soon I hope and please review! ^^ I was sadden by the lack of reviews from the last chapter. :(_**


	8. Chapter 8: A Butterfly Trick

**_Author's Note: Ok fastest update I've done yet! ^^ So like yeah the button was screwed up, I also figured out why thanks to a reviewer and other reasons...Still ONTO CHAPTER 8! OH OH NOTE TO ALL *READ THIS PLEASE* I have concluded that if I can keep chapters coming like this, this story will be over in April. However this is just a guess. Still just a heads up, oh and No I'm not making a sequel to this story because I want my readers to pick the ending for themselves seeing as I'm dropping all of you on a HUGE cliffhanger. :D_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Dark Shadowed Dragon: YAY for tears! WOO HOO XD At least they are happy tears. :) Thank you for the review!_**

**_Maelyne: WHOOF Ok so the attempt at showing love worked. _****_Wipes sweat from forehead. Sorry about all the updates instead of Chapters. I've been having a crappy year so far. SO BLEAH! Thanks for the magical review! _**

**_DragonPrincess91: THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT THAT REASON FOR NO REVIEWS! OMG I banged my head against the wall when I realized what the hell happened. XD As for the chapter, I wanted to give Minato some lovin seeing as most fanfics I read it is the opposite way around. I like my girly men to get their love. XD As for Anzu and Nobu, as a gift for your amazing explanation that caused me to put a bruise on my head I moved how they met into this chapter. It was a tad difficult but after listening to 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa I got a solution. Oh and for the cat, well he is just flipping odd. At the end of my story he will be different. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Thank you for the positive attitude and review! :)_**

**_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: *Imagines myself laughing in an empty house* I bet that was a sight. LOL I'm happy you found it that funny, I sort of was just like BLEAH Drunks are funny to listen to when you see one in public. Thanks for the review and I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. Gives a smile to my face. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Hypnotic Flames: AGREED poor Sakura! And YAY more happy laughing people. :D :D Thank you for the review!_**

**_KyuubiXNaruto: ^^ Thank you for your concern about my friend and I... Thank you for your always positive attitude. I'm happy to have you support along with the rest of my readers! Brings tears to my eyes! :') Thank you for the review!_**

**_Riliya: XD Thanks I kind of just picked a chapter name. . Thank you for the review! Made me happy! :D Thanks for reviewing!_**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

The sun rained on them with its warmth, her long hair swayed in her motions as the girl silently wandered towards the hospital with her lover closing behind. His sharp blue eyes kept on her as they reached the white building only to stop before the entrance gates as if a force field was forbidding him from entering.

Kushina's sharp purple eyes caught him stopping and her heart began to sting. Turning around the girl stared at him with her hands resting on top of her stomach. "Are you not coming?" she asked him while looking down at her stomach.

Minato nodded as he walked up to stand right before her. His height over towering her own, as he stood still. Reaching out he placed his hand gentle over her stomach and grinned. Kushina was shocked yet calmed by his simple motion. Looking up at him her cheeks flared pink as she pulled her hands up towards her chest and grasped a hold of her dress top.

"Minato-kun?" she murmured out as they stayed still in a perpetual motion.

"I feel relieved to know that you are both happy and safe." He stated while looking down into her purple eyes that were reflecting the light. Leaning forwards he quickly pecked her cheek as he was still sick and hoping to keep her a tad healthier. With a small wink the blond walked off away and down the streets with a single hand up in the air as his goodbye.

Kushina stood in her own world lost as a single tear streamed down her cheek. Shaking her head the girl walked off towards the hospital to greet her friend.

* * *

The pristine white walls and flooring made Kushina feel bored and rather stand out with her vibrant red hair. She silently had walked in and signed in. Her eyes kept on the floor as she made her way towards the hospital room. Asking for its location was of no use to her as a letter had been left on her door step saying where exactly the place was. The clacking of her shoes echoed down the hall way alarming those who searched for her presence that she was in the building now. As Kushina turned the hallway a familiar woman stood with her eyes on Kushina as she had sensed her before anyone else. Airi's large pupils stared down the Uzumaki girl and gently she smiled.

"Kushina-san." The woman murmured out as she elegantly paced herself towards the red head who stopped.

"Morning Airi" Kushina whispered as she stared at the Hyuuga heiress. Her long vibrant purple hair was tied in a neat bun with chop sticks in it that reflected the colors of gold. Her pale creamy skin reflected the light off perfectly while her purple kimono with gold tipped sleeve completed her fully. However to all this greatness there was something different about the woman who stood before Kushina. Kushina however did not feel the need to investigate as it would eventually come to her. Looking towards the open room on the right the girl smiled. "Would that be the special place that I got summoned to?" Kushina asked.

Airi blushed lighting as she listened to the sound of a bunch of fools. "Yes that would be it."

Walking past the Hyuuga heiress the woman made her way in silence towards the room and as she stood in the door way the girl froze. Her heart had begun to beat wildly as she stared at the sight of what would be a future for her.

Anzu was what appeared to be asleep while she held in her arms a small little bundle of joy. The new mother's hair was a mess but probably not as bad as it was yesterday. Near the bed were two chairs in one of them was Masami and the other had been empty. It dawned on Kushina in this moment that Mikoto was not here as she had probably left to go and be with her own family.

From behind Airi walked in to stand next to the Yondaime's wife. "Beautiful isn't she." The woman smiled out as she pointed towards the baby that slept peacefully in her mother's chest.

"Yes she is….How long have you been here though?" Kushina asked looking towards the woman next to her who smiled.

"Only a few minutes I arrived not long before you. I wanted to come one more time to see what I should expect on my own in the upcoming months." Airi spoke out shocking Kushina in the process.

"Airi are you?" the woman muttered out. The Hyuuga's eyes shimmered rays of hope as she gently nodded her head. Turning away the woman began to make her ways away from Kushina as she was now on her way home. Airi silently smiled to the red head as a goodbye like way and disappeared around the corner leaving Kushina in complete stunned silence.

It had become rather clear to the red head that all of her friends were seeming to become pregnant which meant a whole new Generation would appear soon causing either greatness or horror. Placing a hand on her stomach the girl gently closed her eyes and wondered as to what her little spud would bring or even be.

* * *

Minato dozed off as he sat at his desk. Before him were the two council members who were constantly yelling at him. They were complaining last time he checked about him finishing work to quickly and before that about him not showing up yesterday. Nodding as they spoke the blond found this to be a very good tactic for getting them to shove off and shut up.

"NAMIKAZE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Koharu shouted out to the blond. Minato lifted his blue eyes to her attention and grinned.

"Yes I am actually. You were just saying how as Hokage I should be more responsible and finish my tasks on time and I should report to you and Homura more often." The blond responded shutting the old hag up.

The man smiled a tad as he turned off to walk away from the Hokage. Koharu just sighed and gave a weird gesture as she followed after him. With a sharp bam the door was closed leaving the blond to his short thoughts. All the paper work he had missed was already pretty much done. All he had left was to sign a single paper that needed to be read. Sadly that would have to wait as the door opened up to reveal a familiar face.

"Morning Tsunade" he grinned out causing her to sigh.

"How are you doing Minato? Don't tell me you are sick?" she pointed out causing him to grin weakly.

"A tad…. Still what brings the amazing medic of Konoha herself to my office?" he asked out with a calm grin.

Tsunade stepped close towards his desk and crossed her arms. Her fierce brown eyes stared at him while her long blond hair rest over top of her chest. "I would like permission to leave the village for a while."

The words that came out of her mouth shocked him as he looked up at her with a tad more interested eyes. "What is your purpose?"

"Don't play dumb Minato you know exactly why…"She stated to him as he leaned back into his chair. With a deep sigh the blond looked towards the ground and began to count the cracks in the floor.

"How long?"

"A few years."

"You do know Konoha will be in a tad bit of a snag if you leave."

"There are plenty of people who can handle this place." She responded with a coy smile.

Minato just flicked his hand as he looked out the window ignoring the blond woman for second. His eyes went a tad wide and picked up a more lively look in them as he began to sit up and open up one of the windows.

Tsunade watched with confusion as to why he had just opened the window. However her questions were answered as a small swallow tailed butterfly the color of pure black fluttered in. The small creature fluttered on the breeze and onto the blond's finger. Minato smiled wildly with happiness as he looked at the butterfly. Before he could do what he wanted to do he had to look up at the lost Medic.

"Ok this makes you really girly or even gay…. What kind of man likes butterflies that much." She muttered out. Minato could only knit his eye brows together with frustration.

"This isn't a real butterfly..." he stated shocking the woman completely.

"Well it sure looks like one!" she pointed out.

Minato threw his head back and began to sigh loudly. "This is Kushina's messenger creature. You see Kushina hates birds, don't ask me why but she does. My guess is one crapped on her head, but she says it is because of other reasons. "

"So she trains butterflies to carry messages?" The lady asked out

"Close but no, you see this is actually her own chakra in the form of an object. She somehow or another is able to mold her own chakra into this own little shape, you see if I make a certain hand gesture the form with disperse and a letter or note will come forth in its place." Tsunade eyed the creature as Minato lightly tapped its head. The tap created an event of sparks as the butterfly exploded into a million pieces of sparkles and shimmers of light that all went into one place forming a small little piece of paper.

Minato grinned as he looked at the paper, "She says she is gonna be home late." He grinned at how interesting the trick was while the blond woman stood baffled at the events. It wasn't just the idea that what happened happened but the idea that something so simple could deceive others into thinking it was nothing more than just a normal butterfly.

"So I take it this is a connection that you two share besides the seal."

"In a way yes however Kushina is in complete control when it comes to this, I can't respond to her. I sort of consider this whole creation a way of her showing her love for me I guess. She always sends me messages as a reminded that she is still here." He muttered out while looking at his desk.

Tsunade smiled weakly as she crossed her arms, "Do you conclude of an idea that she will slip through your hands one day. I doubt such a thing seeing as she has been very faithful to all ends."

"No no it is not that it is something more. You see the idea of her sending me such a thing reassures me that there is still some point in my life other than work and my friends. It tells me she is still there for me that she is still… Alive…" the words stung his tongue as he dared utter the idea of her not existing.

"Alive…. Minato what exactly are you getting at?"

"Nothing, I just had a dream is all and I'm a tad freaked by it still." He laughed out scared.

"I see…." She whispered out her tone so warm yet from within something felt like it was crumbling.

* * *

Kushina's purple eyes concentrated on the chakra in her finger as she molded it into the shape of a small black butterfly that would flutter it's wings yet break apart as the components were not fully stable. Her eyes fluttered as she sat in the hospital room trying to form another butterfly. However lately she had found chakra concentration rather hard.

"Having trouble?" a voice called out putting Kushina off course sending her chakra out into a gust of wind. Anzu smiled as she sat up in bed looking over at the working red head.

"Anzu! I didn't even see or hear you wake up?" Kushina gasped out as she turned her head quickly to the left to see Masami was still asleep.

Anzu smiled as she pulled some haired back behind her ear."You're starting to lose chakra control. It is only natural." The girl giggled as she looked towards the red head who was looking rather frustrated now.

"Does being pregnant really have to suck this bad? I mean the whole not being able to run, get up, pee, being constipated, having awful cramps, burping a lot, and chakra thing is really pissing me off. I mean how can I even protect myself when I can't do crap." Kushina complained as she leaned into the chair with her legs sprawled open.

"You have Minato for protection…. Everything else is well something you just have to solve on your own." The mother giggled as she looked down at Sakura who was starting to wake up now as a single eye had opened. "Plus the reward at the end is rather good." Ms. Haruno stated as she held tightly onto her child.

Standing up with her arms in front of her for balance on getting up Kushina walked to see the baby and was amazed at the sight. A small pile of pink fluff was on the girls head showing her hair color.

"You know she looks a lot like you Anzu." Kushina giggled out as she looked at the baby.

"No, she looks like a girly image of her father."

"Yeah she sort of does now that you mention it. I mean her forehead is kind of big, but don't most babies have huge foreheads?" The red head was staring hard at the girl and smiled at how cute she was as the baby looked back at her with large and unrealistic emerald gems.

Anzu grinned and began to look up, "I just hope she isn't a hopeless romantic like Nobu… God remember when I first met him. That was something really pathetic, plus him flying all over your bum was crazy too." She stated out with a classic grin.

"Oh But as soon as he caught sight of you his heart left me for you instantly. I don't know what exactly made him tick but that was something else." Kushina giggled

**( Three Years Ago)**

_The streets were empty in the living section of town as everyone was out shopping. Walking down the streets with no life the red head began her trip towards the new store that had opened up. She was supposedly suppose to have been there a good ten minutes ago but got side tracked with another. Besides her was her friend Nobu who had accidently run into her on her way to meet up with the Uchiha._

_Ever since Kushina had become engaged to Minato things seemed very hectic for the rosette as he had been constantly trying to hang out with her in hopes of possibly getting her to change her mind about her upcoming wedding in a few months._

_"Kushina-chan please don't walk so fast." The man pleaded as he trotted besides her with a sad face. Kushina merely sighed as she slowed her pace so that he could walk again. He was smiling cutely as he leaned in closer towards her. "Do you want to get lunch together today?" he asked with an irresistible smile._

_Rolling her purple eyes the red head looked towards him and smiled. "Maybe some other time I have a few things to do." She stated quickly in hopes of avoiding the subject._

_"Oh um ok, well How about maybe nex-" Something had stopped him as he was now standing still while the red head continued walking. Her senses caught onto his sudden halt causing her to turn and look back at him with worried eyes._

_"Nobu?" The girl murmured out as she watched him. His large emerald eyes were dead on something while he stood frozen still like a deer in the head lights. Walking back towards him the girl turned her own head to see what exactly the problem was._

_"Who is that?" he whispered out._

_From down the road intersection that they faced two women walked with smiles on their faces. One was a blond and the other a brunette._

_"Oh you know who that is it's just Masami." Kushina giggled out but that wasn't his question as he began to point directly at the brunette._

_"No her." He said as he stepped closed towards the incoming couple._

_"Oh that's Anzu, she is a villager that is just friends with Masami. She is actually really nice and makes the most amazing-… HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!" she screamed at him however he just ignored her and began to walk right into them._

_Masami and Anzu both caught Kushina in their sights and began to wave franticly at the red head. Nobu however raced towards them even though they were like five feet away. His large emerald eyes stared at the brunette as she stopped and began to look at him. Her long curly brown hair shimmered in the light while her thin figure shot out to him as she wore her cute lose brown pants and red shirt. Nobu stood in silence before her looking at the ground while red spots appeared on his face._

_Anzu's jade eyes looked to him as he stood wearing his loose red shirt with a large white circle over the front of it. His black pants blew freely in the wind as they stood in an awkward silence._

_"Can I help you?" the brunette asked as she looked up at Kushina who was just smacking her head constantly against a building wall. Masami at the same time was getting pissy as she had crossed her arms and began to glare at the rosette._

_Lifting his head Nobu smiled wildly. "Would a beauty such as yourself like to tell me where in all of heaven's name you have come from?"_

_Anzu just lifted a brow as she stared at the man with confused looks. "Huh?"_

_"Would you be interested in going out with me!" he yelped out shocking her._

_"But I don't even know you?" She chuckled out gently._

_"Jeez you are such a dork NOBUO!" Masami screamed as she walked past the pink haired man and off to Kushina in hopes to join in on the head banging._

_He gently sighed and looked up at the woman once more. "But we could start now! My name is Nobu Haruno! I'm from the Haruno clan and I'm a ninja! Well more like an Jounin with no life." He joked around as he reached behind his head to scratch his empty head._

_Anzu began to smile as she played his game, "Oh Nobu it is? Well My name is Anzu Kozuki… I'm not a ninja." She stated as she clasped her hands together._

_"OH Not a ninja, well that just makes you better! Ninja woman are always so mean to me anyways calling me puny. Maybe I can actually be a tough guy to a pretty lady for once." On the mention of puny the woman laughed causing Nobu to smile wildly with joy._

_The two of them after that hit it off like crazy leaving Masami and Kushina in the dark._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Yeah I remember that day." Kushina muttered out with a sigh.

"He was such a knucklehead."

"I'm sorry Anzu." Uzumaki finally spoke out catching the brunette off guard.

"For what?"

"About Nobu, I don't know how you deal from day to day."

Anzu smiled grimly as she thought on it. "It isn't the easiest thing to deal with at times however I know that even though he is gone one day I will see him again and even now he is still with me." She explained as she leaned against the bed rest with drossy eyes.

Kushina looked away as she felt upset at herself for saying anything. Yet Ms. Haruno reached out and touched the woman's cheek. "Smile everything is alright." Anzu giggled out causing Kushina to smile.

From in the chair to the left Masami's grey eyes opened for the first time since Kushina arrived. "Kushina, when did you get here?"

* * *

Turning down to the park streets the blond silently walked in search of something to do. The evening night had already started to fall and all the while the red head still probably wasn't home. With a stiff face he just continued his walk in the street light lit streets. His blue eyes were so tired as all day as punishment for ditching yesterday he was stuck doing extra paper work.

The chilly winter night plowed through his red flamed white coat as he looked up towards the sky where stars were shinning with the cold lonely moon.

From the distance a figure could be seen ahead, his eyes began to go wide as the figure was starting to be drawn out the closer and closer he got. Quickening his pace the blond began to lightly jog towards the person until finally he got close enough to see who it was. Her red hair flamed up as she stopped and peered behind her body.

"Took you long enough to notice me." She giggled

Minato just lifted his eyes brows and smacked his forehead. Smiling lightly the blond came to her side and looked at her with happy eyes. "Sorry I was too busy day dreaming." It had caught his eye as he spoke that she was holding something. Looking down he noticed a paint bucket in one arm while on the other arm was a bag with paint brushes in it. "What is that for?" he murmured. Kushina grinned lightly as she looked up at the night sky.

"I wanted to paint the baby's room…." She whispered out hoping he wouldn't hear somewhat.

Shaking his head the blond reached for the bucket and took a hold of it. "You want to paint the baby's room? When if you don't mind me asking?" he asked with curiosity hinting in his voice.

"Oh tonight!" She shouted out in pride.

"TONIGHT! But it is like almost nine! You should be sleeping or eating or even relaxing instead of working yourself. I don't want you to stress out." He explained with concern in his voice.

Kushina's grin loosened and became a line as she looked up at him with pissy eyes. "I can paint it! Plus if I want to do it and it will make me happy then you should be fine." She stated with a playful tone.

Minato looked carefully at the paint bucket and began to sigh. Closing his eyes he looked up at her and began to smile wearily, "Well I guess if you mind is made up then I have no choice."

"What do you mean by you have no choice?" she questioned him.

"I'm gonna paint with you." He stated while beaming a cute smile back at her. Kushina's purple eyes softened as she stood still shaking a tad from the cold.

"But you have work tomorrow and I would feel bad if you didn't get any sleep for my own personal gains." She whined out while reaching up for her mouth.

"But I would feel happier if I did this with you instead of you doing it by yourself. Plus I can always sleep at my desk tomorrow." He responded with a wink. Kushina just nodded and started to walk on however his free hand caught her forcing the red head to turn quickly on her heels. With a lifted eye brow and a lost look on her face she watched as he let go of her hand and placed the paint bucket down on the dirt path. Reaching up for his tie on his Hokage's Coat the blond neatly undid it and began to pull it off of his shoulders.

"Um for the record I am not in the mood for a male stripper." She giggled out. Minato just rolled his eyes and walked closely up to her. Taking the white coat he rested it over her exposed shoulders and smiled. Quickly he tied the strap back up and stepped back staring at the over sized coat that rested over her shoulders. A smile touched his face as he began to chuckle at how cute and adorable she looked in a large baggy jacket.

"There now you won't freeze." He explained. Leaning forwards he picked up the paint bucket by the handle and began to sigh lightly. Reaching out towards her he held out his hand and began to smile that unresistful smile. Nodding in respect the red head placed her free small hand in his held out hand and began to hold it tightly.

In silence they started to walk down the cold park streets to their home. Kushina smiled greatly along with her blond as they classically walked down the old dirt path road like the perfect couple.

When they had arrived home the two of them forgot for the time being about painting and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. While a small argument brew about what to eat in the end Kushina won the choice as to what they were going to eat….. Ramen…

Now they were sitting at the kitchen table eating their soup. Kushina's long red hair was pulled up in a pony tail while she wore a tank top and baggy black pants that went to her knees. Slurping down her noodles the girl looked out of the corner of her dreamy purple eyes towards the blond who properly ate his ramen taking his sweet old time. Unlike her he was still wearing his normal blue jounin pants and shirt, however he decided removing his vest would be fine seeing as the damn thing weighed a good ten pounds. She grinned at him as she slammed her bowl down causing him to stop his actions and look up at her.

"What?" he asked playfully while lifting his chop sticks up to slowly continue eating.

"You take tooooooooo LONG!" she complained with a cute grin.

"Well unlike you I like to savor the flavor of the ramen."

"Still HURRY UP! I want to paint!" she shouted out like an excited child. From under the table Kai's large brown bug eyes had begun to look all around as he waited for another noodle to drop. His cat heart racing as he dreamt of the sweat salty noodles that would occasionally fall. Kushina could see him from below and taking her bowl she placed it down to let the cat lick out the sauce. The kitten's eyes lit up as the object touched the ground. Quickly the cat bolted towards the bowl and began to chow down on the liquid. To his surprise a single noodle did rest in the bowl.

"Kushina you are gonna make him fat." The blond mumbled out as he pointed a chopstick to the cat below.

"So I like my men chunky." Kushina responded with a prideful smile.

The noodles in the blond's mouth went down hard as he went wide eyed from her comment. "You like your men chunky? Are you trying to say I should gain a good ten pounds or something? Because I guess I could do that if you wanted. I only weigh a hundred and forty last time I checked, So if you wanted me to be a hundred and eighty I guess I could do that." He muttered. Kushina's eyes went wide yet softened as she began to think of him as a fat chubby guy. The image made her ramen come back up almost.

"NO DON'T YOU DARE GAIN WEIGHT!" she hissed out. "I only meant my cat… Do you HAVE any idea how I would feel if you were forty pounds bigger." She yelped out with fear in her eyes.

Minato grinned as he knew were this was going and with a grin he nodded. "Fine I won't gain forty pounds. I'll just stay the same. Jeez and I was really looking forwards to no exercise for a good few months and over eating." He laughed out making her pout. Looking down he discovered his bowl was finally empty, well aside from the broth. Lifting the bowl with class he began to slowly slurp all of the broth down with no mess. Gently he placed the bowl down on the table and looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"So want to start painting?"

"FINALLY!" Placing her arms in front of her the girl began to stand up, the force of her getting up caused her fall forwards from being off balanced, thankfully though a safe hand caught her before the fall. Pulling her up the blond reached for her nose only to poke it causing her to blush madly.

"Hold your horses, you are gonna hurt yourself if you get at things like you just were."

Pushing him away the girl skipped cutely off and down the halls towards the now empty room that once was an office. The paint and supplies rested against the entrance way. Kushina quickly went to business opening up the paint bucket.

While she had started going nutso with her paint, Minato had taken the liberty to get some cloth and paper out to put on the wooden float to help keep paint off.

He was just entering the room when he dropped all things and began to flinch at the color she had chosen. It was bright, warm, crazy, and orange. "You want to paint the room orange?" he asked out with a slight hint of loss in his voice.

"Well yeah! Plus it isn't like bright orange it is a pastel of orange! Jeez can't you get your colors right. I think it would be cute for our little boy when he gets older." She explained while she placed a hand under her chin.

"BOY? Since when in all of God's name did we discover that 'Spud' was a boy. I mean 'Spud' could be a girl you know." He reminded her.

"True but I just have this feeling that it is going to be a boy. But I guess we will find out in two weeks when we go for my next Ultrasound. I mean I'm now past the sixteen week range and by the time my appointment comes along I should be eighteen to nineteen weeks. So we could then find out the gender!" A wicked smile now touched her lips as she looked at the blond with plotting eyes. "Wanna make a bet?"

"What type of bet?"

"A gender bet, to see who was right about the baby's sex. Loser buys the winner whatever they want!"

A grin touched his face and with a shrug of his shoulders the blond chuckled, "You're on"

**(Hours Later)**

It was two in the morning and Kushina was painting the final wall while the blond painted the top of the wall seeing as he refused to let her stand on anything above the ground.

With a deep yawn the girl dropped her paint brush on the cloth below on the floor and began to wobble from lack of sleep. Minato could feel the bags under his eyes as he finished the final spot on his portion. Climbing down on the ladder he took notice of the close to passing out red head. From head to toe she was covered in paint along with himself.

Placing his brush down as well, Minato went up to her and began to lift her off the ground to hold her bridal style.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked. He didn't even need an answer as her eyes closed.

Nodding at her answer or method of explanation the blond went towards their room with her in his arms. He could tell she was heavier as he was starting to feel a tad bit of difficulty with picking her up. Maybe it was because he was just tired or maybe it was because she was just that heavy, however it didn't matter to him. Because he had it all right here in his strong paint covered arms.

_"I love you"_

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_OK I have an idea for the next chapter already so hopefully I will have that written up asap! I'm planning to start the Hokage Mission arc this March seeing as it will probably be five to ten chapters in length. ;/ So much thinking and work! Thanks for the kind reviews! _**

**_Please leave a review for me! :D I'll cry tears of joy if you do..._**

**_Till Next Time, _**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


	9. Chapter 9: Gender Bet Winner

**_Author Note: Short chapter.. However I added a gift to all of you at the end. ANOTHER FAST UPDATE! ON A ROLL MAN. So like this is random and all but today while I wrote up this chapter I made a facebook for my cat because I was soo bored in school. O-O My teacher was doing nothing in the class but telling up about how our CPR dummy that we have to practice on is made out of plastic so it won't die. :/ SO BLAH I'm just out of it today. :D Still here is the chapter my dears. WHO WINS THE BET?_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Thanks ^^ And CLIFF HANGERS ROCK! Thanks for reviewing :D_**

**_Darkened Fire Dragon: OMG YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME AND I DIDN'T WRITE IT CORRECTLY IN THE LAST REVIEW. :( OH I'm soooo sorry! Thank you for the kind words and thanks for reviewing :)_**

**_Riliya: Oh you know me make NARUTO A GIRL! HA HA HA :/ Nah but still yeah I was in the mood to write a fast update. Glad you liked the chapter and my idea. :D Thanks for reviewing ;)_**

**_Maelynae: Oh something is going to happen to Kushina that is rather bad soon. :P I had to give her some drama and bad event. Plus I can totally see Minato snoozing at his desk. If it was me I so would after all that paper work. I would have a cat though. Thanks for reviewing. :D_**

**_KyuubiXNaruto: no I didn't know that. but now my day is fulfilled I can now go to sleep with a happy mind. :D Thanks for the review ;)_**

**_DragonPrincess91:DANG glad you liked it that much. I thought it was eh seeing as when I wrote it I was breaking out in song to my retarded playlist for writing up fanfics. :D But happy to see I succeeded in making you happy. :) Puts a smile on my fugly face. (Did I spell Fugly right? Rhetorical Question) Thanks for reviewing! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Nine

Light flew into her eyes as her body flew forwards with sweat flying out of her pores. Tears were flying out of her eyes as she tried to bring her knees up to her chest only to be stopped by her protruding stomach. She was shaking with fear out of all corners of her body. Red hair that was falling out of her bun and was beginning to mat to her soaked forehead.

Reaching up a shaking head the red head released the wild amounts of red hair. Purple eyes were wide with fear as she continued to cry out sorrow. The bed was empty as she sat alone in her bedroom with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Outside of her room Kai sat at the door that was shut. His attempts at accessing the red head, all ended in failure as he could hear her sobs that were unusual.

Minato had his attire on and was preparing to leave the house, until a muffled cry was heard from out of the corner of his ear. Kai's bright brown eyes sparkled wildly as the cat dashed down the hallway towards the unknowing blond. Minato was confused by the random acts that were coming from the cat who stared up at him with anger. Those chocolate brown eyes had flaring up flames in them as the kitten's fur bushed up.

"MEOW!" The kitten screamed out shocking the blond as he had never heard the animal even once act or sound like it should. With no time for anymore yowls or meows Kai's black tail swished around as the kitten turned to race off down the hallways towards the bedroom door once more.

The blond stared at this action and began to feel the need to follow after. The idea that the cat had possibly found a roach or a mouse was the only thing that could come to his head seeing as only five minutes ago he had gone to kiss the red head good bye.

Stepping down the hallway his steps echoed the closer he came towards where the cat was and the closer he came towards the anime the more anxious he felt. When he passed the bathroom that was just next the bedroom he stopped in his place as a new sound echoed into his ears. The sound of sobs pooled into his head sending the blond into a panic of concern. Taking off into a dash the blond raced to the door and flung it over to find the red head curled over crying. His blue eyes stared at her with fear as he couldn't comprehend fully as to why this was going on.

Walking around the bed the blond went to the side and sat himself on the bed next to her shaking form.

"Kushina…" he murmured out waking her from her form. Kushina's body lifted as she went up to look at the blond. Her cheeks stained with tears and fear in her eyes, while her cheeks were bright pink.

"I'm afraid…" she cried out. Minato took no time to wait as he quickly pulled her in towards his warmth, in a tight embrace. Gently he rocked her stilled form with the occasional shaking from the sobs still breaking out of her body.

Silently he whispered out comfort to her as she relaxed into his arms. "It was only a dream." He would say as he soothed her. Taking her arms the red head wrapped them around his back while she buried her head further and further into his chest soaking his vest and parts of his white cloak. Rubbing her back he made a circle motion continuously.

Slowly the darkness claimed her and she fell into a sleeping form with no motion but the sign of her breathing. Minato could tell she was out of it and when she was officially asleep, he gently lifted her up and placed her down on the bed in a sleeping position. Placing a hand on her forehead he was surprised to see she had no fever. She simply had a nightmare was all he could conclude. Taking the time to sigh the blond just looked at her for a few more minutes. He was already a good twenty minutes late why not add onto time. Moving his eye sight down her body he stared at her protruding stomach that was now fully noticeable. Today marked the nineteenth week and the day of her ultrasound to determine what the gender would be.

Sitting in silence for a single more second, he smiled weakly before he lifted his right hand and with a snap of his fingers he was gone leaving a dent in the bed from where he had once been. Kai's form appeared after the blond's disappearance. His little kitty paws carried him towards the top of the bed to that once occupied space. The kitten neatly put himself into a ball like shape and fell asleep next to her. Her wild red hair covered the bed as she slept in a soundless world full of nothingness.

Kai's eyes watched her as she breathed giving him a calm aura. The cat grinned to the best a cat could grin until finally he did fall asleep next to her.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Mikoto had been use to the job of being a mother however when it came to taking care of an adult that was something else. The black haired woman sat at the edge of the red heads bed with her legs crossed.

"Kushina wake up." The Uchiha woman spoke out causing a stir in the red head. Kushina began to flick her eyes open slowly until finally she flung herself up to find her best friend at her bedside with a book in her hands.

"Mikoto! What are you doing heer-"

"You didn't show up to our lunch so I decided to come and check up on you seeing as it is unusual for you to be late. So I just found your spare key in the bushes and let myself in." Mikoto explained as she looked over to the red head with calm eyes. "So what's up?"

Kushina settled herself comfortably on the bed and then faced the woman with calm eyes, "Oh I just must have slept through my alarm. Silly me." Kushina chuckled out before tilting her head to grin.

Mikoto placed her fingers on top of her nose bridge and began to smile. "Ok whatever you say. Are you ready to go though we have that class in under an hour and a half."

Instantly the red head lifted up her hands and began to stare with peeved eyes. "HELL NO! LIKE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO THAT CLASS!" She hissed out before lifting her blanket up to cover her face from the glare that was coming off of Mikoto's face.

"Get out of bed and get dressed! You have a busy day remember! You have that ultrasound in three hours and our amazing class in less than two. SO LETS MOVE IT!" the Uchiha mother grinned wildly as she grabbed the blankets and threw the blankets off the bed revealing the red head who instantly began to laugh.

"weirdo"

* * *

"WHAT YOU ARE LEAVING IN TWO DAYS!" Jiraiya yelped out! He was staring at Minato with large black orbs.

Minato just nodded while looking down at the paper on his desk. "Yup I'm gonna leave in two days… The Kazekage wants to see me so I felt why not just go see him now and get this stupid issue settled out. Besides Kushina will probably like the idea of having a vacation before the baby. She and I can stay for the annual summer welcoming festival in Suna that takes place in June and then we can leave and come back home." He explained while looking at his hands in hopes of finding something interesting.

"But you then have to leave in August for that stupid country thing! When are we going to have our male bonding? You need time to relax and be a guy before that baby!" Jiraiya cried out.

Rolling his blue eyes the blond just thought about how annoying it was to hear about how his child was going to be the end of him. "Oh Kushina will have the next three months after we come home to settle down and get ready. Plus she doesn't have to come with me to that country thing. She can stay here and such. You act like it is going to be the end of the word. We will still have our male bonding. Just in September." The blond explained.

Smacking his forehead multiple times the pervert sighed and began to look up. "Here how about this idea for your random leaving…. Why not leave until this June and stay for the festival with the red head and in July meet the Kazekage at the time you were supposed to meet up with him for that bijuu meeting. On your way home stop in the country border and get that crap settle with the Feudal Lord and then come home in September for the fall festival with Kushina that way she has a month to get ready for the baby since she isn't going to have your little kiddo until October. This way you have a nice busy schedule which gets you out of baby classes and crap…. Plus you get a whole two months now to be a man with me." Jiraiya explained and then crossed his arms with pride.

Minato stared in awe for a few minutes at the amazing idea and with a simple smile the blond nodded. "DEAL! For once you make a good plan." Minato stated before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yes yes I know brilliant am I not. Now let's get this shitty paper work done and then we can go out drinking!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Ummm no thanks... Not tonight anyways, I have an ultrasound appointment with Kushina today to find out the gender and also I feel the need to stay in with her tonight. She has been rather umm on edge lately… She had another bad dream last night." His eyes were now full on concern as he played with his thumbs.

The pervert stared at his student with saddened eyes as he understood this was troublesome. "I see… Well maybe tomorrow night ok? I'll get all of our drinking buddies so we can go drink and such. Ok?"

"OK"

* * *

Smashing the door wide open the red head bolted out of the building with her eyes full of flames. "NO, HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING IN THERE AGAIN!" Kushina hissed as she raced to hold onto the lamp post in front of the building.

Mikoto walked silently out of the building with her arms crossed. She glared at the red head who just acted like a child about this place. Standing in front of the studio the raven haired woman glared at the red head who was clutching onto the post.

"I'm not going back in there again. The second we went in they called me a lesbian!" she hissed at her friend who was not going to budge a single emotion.

"Kushina grow up… You know you are married to a guy and you know you are straight. So why let it bother you. Plus you are acting ridiculous, like a fool with this bolting out of the room from a mere comment." The Uchiha mother pointed out as she leaned in her hips and watched Kushina bite down on her lips. However even in these childish moments something was off about the red head to the raven haired woman. Mikoto took her deep breath and walked across the street towards the lamp post that was being strangled. Standing up next to the fire haired woman, Mikoto frowned. "What are you hiding?"

Her eyes went wide like purple saucers as she listened to those words echo in her head. "N-Nothing"

"You are lying… I know you well enough to tell when you aren't being fully honest. Something is bothering you." Taking a deep breath Mikoto looked up at the sky and began to growl under her breath. 'GOD I HATE YOU SOMETIMES' she thought. Looking back at the red head the friend smiled, "So for once I'm going to let you slide on this class and instead we are going to go and get some ice cream. Seeing as you look very upset about something and I would feel bad if I made your day worse." Mikoto explained as she looked to the ground feeling defeat in the air.

Uzumaki just grinned as she heard ice cream come out of the raven haired woman's mouth. "Oh yay! I've been dying to eat some of that. CAN I GET COOKIE DOE! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!"

"You are such a little kid."

"LIKE SHUT UP!"

The ice cream shop was full of people on the inside, so full that both Mikoto and Kushina had decided to go for a walk and eat their delicious sweets.

Kushina's cheeks were lit up with a pinkish tint as she licked at the creamy cone that was full of chocolate chips. Mikoto had decided to get a coffee tasting flavor as she liked her food bitter at times, especially right now since she was pregnant. Kushina had noticed this about the raven haired woman and an idea had started to form in her head. Pulling her cone from her small mouth, the red head grinned evil-like and began to stare at Mikoto. Mikoto knew she was being stared at and honestly she could care. Looking straight ahead with her dark coal colored eyes the Uchiha took a deep breath and finally came in to Kushina's intent stare.

"What?"

"You're daughter is going to be a bitter hag, if you keep on eating such bitter foods." The red head chuckled out popping a nerve in the mother's head.

"DAUGHTER? WHAT THE HELL! And Why bitter, so what if they like bitter foods. Does that mean that you are saying that you 'SPUD' is going to be a sweet little ball of fluff since you refuse to eat bitter foods?" Mikoto pointed out with a sharp grin.

"Yup, 'Spud' will be the sweetest little thing. Oh and I'm sure you're having a girl. I mean you already have a boy why not mix it up a little. You know? I still don't even understand why you refuse to know the gender." Kushina's eye brows were knitted together as she pondered on the question.

"Because I want it to be a surprise…. DUH!"

"Surprises suck if you have to wait nine flipping months to get them."

Taking a breath Mikoto looked at the red head lightly and grinned. "So impatient are we?"

"LIKE HELL NO! I am not impatient I'm just pointing out a known fact. Even Anzu found out Sakura's gender before she was born. I'm sure Masami will do the same too!"

"Masami is of course going to find out…. She has to go and spend a million bucks on fashionable baby clothes. I mean what else can she do in her spare time?"

A wicked grin came on the red head's face as she knew an answer to that. "She could knit." Kushina said

Mikoto just went silent for a second before bursting out with laughter. "MASAMI KNITTING! NOW THAT IS A JOKE! She probably couldn't even tie her own shoes if it wasn't for Inoichi bending over backwards to her every wish." The Uchiha pointed out with a smile.

"Well duh, I mean Inoichi only married her because there was someone more bratty, stubborn, and fashionable then him."

"He could have married your husband. Minato is pretty much a girl if you look at it from a certain point of view. EVEN YOU KNOW IT!"

The red head took a deep bite out of her ice cream at that moment and began to think on it, "Well he is clean all the time, he hates having a chipped nail. I MEAN HE REALLY HATES IT, whenever I bite my finger nails he freaks out and brings out a nail filer to fix the raggedness of my nails. What else does he do that is girly though?"

Mikoto was now shocked and fully aware that her best friend's husband was a girl… No joke that was not a man at all. "He fixes your nails…. Should it be the other way around?"

"I guess but I really don't mind."

"Ok that is just really messed up and yet awesome. Damn why can't Fugaku do something like that. The only real girly boy I know besides your husband is my son."

Kushina began to tilt her head with a confused look. "Itachi-kun?"

"Yeah Itachi likes to paint his nails random colors…. He started doing it after I painted my nails red one time." Mikoto sighed out with lifting a hand to her forehead.

"That's weird."

"I know…."

* * *

Minato was sitting in the waiting room as he awaited the arrival of his wife. For the past hour he had been sneezing like crazy. His only solution as to why, was the idea that someone was constantly talking about him. Looking across the room sat a very angry woman who's dark black eyes stared at him like daggers. He had seen this black haired woman before when he first came to the hospital with Kushina months ago. She was Shikaku Nara's wife, if he remembered right.

Keeping his head down and looking towards his shoes he avoided the idea of locking eye sight with such a person. In the back of his mind he prayed to whatever god there may be, that this woman would not talk to him at all. THAT SHE WOULD REMAIN IN SILENCE! But that fell on death ears as she was starting to eye him with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Since when were you pregnant BLONDY!" she spat out. Minato mentally began to scream as he lifted his head to see her. She was one angry pregnant lady that he had tried and hoped to avoid. Her arms were crossed over her stomach while she stared at him.

"Heh heh funny…" was all he could say as the fear had silenced and paralyzed him.

"Did I say you could talk?" she spat out. The blond stared in fear at her as he felt sweat starting to drip down his face

From down the hall Kushina had already come into sight as her shoes clacked on the white floors alerting all to her presence. Minato felt his heart lift with joy as he saw her. Standing up he began to make a mad man's dash towards her. His arms reached for her red hair which he grasped tightly.

"Minato?" she murmured out at his strange actions.

"Don't let her eat me.." he cried out in fear as he turned his head around to look at her once more only to see her hissing at him.

Kushina just nodded her head slowly before walking on down the hall way to sit in the waiting room seats. The Nara woman watched as she pleasantly sat down. A smile came to the woman's face as she watched the blond sit down cautiously next to Kushina.

"You my dear I respect!" The woman spoke out alerting Kushina.

The red head lifted her head to look the woman in the eyes and with a small smile she grinned at her. "Excuse me?" the red head murmured.

"You know how to keep you man in line! I think women who can do that are a gift from heaven, a pure angel."

Shocked by these words Kushina just nodded with a fake smile before looking over to Minato who was shaking in his shoes. "Oh on the contrary this blond over here is a push over. It isn't all that hard to control him. But thank you for the complement." Uzumaki giggled out before placing a hand behind Minato's head to rub the back of his head like a puppy.

"Ah I see. Well still good show! If only Shikaku would behave as good as your blond."

"Heh heh, I'm sure he isn't all that bad." Kushina laughed out.

"Uzumaki Kushina?" a nurse called out from the blue sending Minato to standing straight up in an instant. Kushina followed her husband's actions however stopped midway to look down that the woman.

"Well got to go, it was nice seeing you."

"Same to you." The woman murmured before looking down at a book that was resting in her lap.

Minato and Kushina both walked in silence down the halls with smiles on their faces.

"Ready to lose the bet?" Kushina laughed out.

"I think you mean are you ready to lose?" He corrected her with a cocky attitude.

"DREAM ON!" She laughed out.

Walking into the room the nurse quickly got everything set up and eventually Kushina was able to sit down and start the ultrasound. In the midst of having the baby looked at on the screen both parents were having a starting contest. As they were both now about to find out who was right and who was wrong.

The nurse who was a tad short with short black hair looked at the two of them and laughed, breaking the tension between the couple. Both shot their attention to her as she smiled.

"Wanna find out what they are?" she asked

Kushina sat herself up and just grinned as looked at Minato one last time. "So wanna give up now?" she asked with a daring look in her eyes.

"Not a chance in hell."

The nurse quickly took in a giggled before looking back at the screen and then pausing for a second. Looking back at the two of them she flashed them her ice colored eyes. "It's a boy." She said.

Kushina flung her arms up and began to laugh wildly. "I WIN SUCKER!" She laughed out. Minato just looked at her with surprised eyes and began to chuckle.

"Okay okay you win…" He stated

Looking at the couple the nurse turned around and walked towards the door in silence, "I'll go make a copy of this." She said while walking out of the room. Both Minato and Kushina stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

"So what do I owe you missy?"the blond asked, fearing her answer.

Kushina placed a hand under her chin and started to think… "Uhh I don't know… I'll tell you when I get an answer."

"Oh? No idea for the great champion?"

"Nope, I got nothing."

"Good, because I'm broke"

**(LATER)**

They had decided to just take a simple stroll from the evening seeing as Kushina refused to go home until she thought of something for the blond to do. Even though secretly she already knew what she wanted.

Walking around the outer edges of the village where people were scarce and you could see all the birds chirping, the red head smiled as she watched the sights while humming a soft harmonic tune. Minato all the same just came to her side and watched her go off into some other unknown world. Unaware of things out of her reach, however he felt to interrupt her for one topic.

"Kushina.."

"Hmm?" she murmured while turning an eye to him

"As you probably are aware, I have a mission to attend to this coming July with the Kazekage."

Looking at him as they walked the girl sighed as she placed a hand over her forehead. "What about it?"

He began to form a crooked smile at her response. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Why ask? Of course I'm coming!" she responded with a hyped tone!

"Oh um ok…" he muttered out while scratching the back of his head.

Cuddling up next to him while they walked through the streets she placed her head on his shoulder. "Why so into asking me about this all of a sudden?" she murmured

Touching his nose he began to chuckle lightly, "I was wondering if you wanted to leave this June and attend the Summer Night Festival in Suna. It is really popular and pretty, plus we have never been. So I was just thinking that before the baby we could you know…"

Stopping in her tracks the red head looked at him with those wide and deep colored eyes. She could see something was off in his own self. Tilting her head the girl grinned before reaching a hand out. "Let me see your hand quickly." She stated out of the blue.

With no hesitation though blond gave out his hand, only to have her quickly grab it and pull it towards her stomach. His face lit up on the instant touch as he felt something that he had never felt before.

"Do you feel it?" she asked while he stared down at the ground. A large smile began to grow on his face as he continued to hold his hand to her stomach.

"Y-Yes!" he shouted out with a grin.

Letting go of his hand the girl walked away from him only to appear right next to him. "Don't worry about anything ok. We still have a good six or so months until the baby comes. There is nothing to worry about do you wanna know why?" she asked while grabbing his hand to hold.

"Why?"

"Because no matter what happens you are their father, and I know that even though you are scared probably nothing will ever stop you from being a greater dad than you already are. SO LIGHTEN UP!" With that she pulled on his hand and started off walking with him following behind in a haze of happiness.

"Sooo, What do I owe you?" he laughed out as he followed behind her. The suspense was killing him, as the blond was dying to know what he owed her.

Kushina grinned wildly while looking up at the sky, "Sex… In the shower"

"Uh really, why, it's all wet and hot! NOT TO MENTION GROSS… AND-"

"BITCH YOU LOST THE BET!" she hissed out

"Fine…. Fine…" Looking at her he grinned, "I love you."

"BAKA!"

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_SO FOR MY GIFT! I have below a preview of an upcoming chapter :D TA DA! If you want to read it then go ahead. If not then BLAH. Please review and thanks for reading my dears!_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell XD_**

**_PREVIEW IS BELOW (Excuse the spelling errors and Grammar, this is simply a rough draft of a chapter to come):_**

**PREVIEW: (Enter The Siblings)**

Her short legs carried her down the streets as fast as they could. Her eyes wide with fear as she held tightly onto her brother. Her long dirt blond hair flowing in the wind as she ran through the streets of Suna, with her brother closely behind her panting in attempts to keep up with her. The girl's dark blue eyes pacing the road ahead as she tried to escape from the men behind her, Turning her head to face her brother behind her the girl screamed out , "KANKUROU HURRY UP!" The young girl screamed out with tears flying out of her eyes.

Kankurou shook his head in agreement as he tried to keep up with her, his hand reaching out for her white skirt as he tried to grab it.

Turning right and then left down the dark lit roads the girl was put to a stop as a dead end gave way. Temari's eyes were full of fear as she clutched onto her young brother, Gaara. Kankurou quickly came to her side with two strangers behind them. The girl's eyes went wide with fear only to go slant with bravery. Passing her baby brother over to her brother the girl stood before the two of them with her hands out wide to cover them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!" she screamed out to the two men who stood before them blocking their way out. Stepping out into the front line came the third man who was wearing a katana blade on his back. A wicked demented smile was placed on his pale face. His greasy black hair was all over the place. Temari was beginning to shake in the knees as he walked closely towards her staring at her with dark glassy eyes.

"What do we want with you? We want your brother dead." He stated as he lifted a hand to point towards her crying baby brother.

Reaching from behind her the girl lifted out a kunai to hold it before her. "Y-you are going to have to go through me if you want him." Turning her head she took a big gulp to take in her brothers. "Kankurou run for it when I attack." The girl whispered to him. Kankurou's black eyes went hard as he attempt to protest but couldn't.

Stepping closer towards the two of them the man with the black hair reached for behind his green handled katana blade. It lightly came out of the sheath and instant pleasure came to him as he listened to it come out. "Gin…. Ichiro…. I'll take care of this, just make sure the boy doesn't escape." His voice ice cold with disgust

Both men nodded as they turned their eyes towards Kankurou.

Walking up towards the young blond the man raised his sword to end her life. Temari couldn't help but freeze as she stared death in the face. "Goodbye little girl!" he chuckled out as he slashed his sword down.

Her eyes closed as she awaited the feeling of death. After a few seconds of waiting the girl opened one blue eye to become shocked as before her stood another.

Her red hair was in a bun with a single chopstick going through it. Her purple eyes were intense as they lit up with red swirls in them. The girl's white kimono was perfectly stainless as it blew in the wind which brought up dust. In her hands was a single white fan that Temari had seen earlier. It's purple dot that was in the center of its white body was now slashed in half as the man's katana blade rested in the center of the fan.

The woman glared at the man who was now her enemy. With a lift of her leg the white clothed woman kicked the leader out of her way and into the dirt. The dirtied black haired assassin glade at the woman with anger, while both of his subortanets stood in shock form what had just happened. Spitting out blood the leader stood up with caution and lifted his sword to point it directly at the unknown woman.

"Who the hell are you bitch!" he growled out

Placing a hand on her hips the red head closed her fan and began to grin, "Uzumaki Kushina"


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Make Me Go

_**Author Note: Hi people, long time since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but there were issues. First my father got involved in the Japan incident and was delayed coming home... (I was honestly very worried about him and felt like I couldn't write). Second I had in the past month five long projects all due in the same week. Finally, third I have been very busy with preparing for cons and for a cosplay event. I'm once more sorry for the long wait for an update! I will try to update faster, it is just right now is not a good time for me. :( Still here is the next chapter. Now this was a pain in my ass to write. I found it difficult to write it because this is simply a connector chapter. The next chapter is when the real crap happens; like Kushina getting involved in a fight, Minato and Kushina running into an unlikely person, and other things. I will update ASAP!**_

**__****__****_Thank You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: ShadowNeko003, Roxey212, Mr. Girmjaw, Cutie Sora, silent-insaneminako, 13, and Sari89_**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Echo Uchiha: Thanks for the Review :D**_

_**Maelynae: Glad you are happy about the chapter. I hope I answered all of your earlier questions. :D Thank you for the Review :)**_

_**Darkened Fire Dragon: LOL take your time with reading. And Yeah best way to solve things is in the shower. XD Thanks for the Review ;)**_

_**Riliya: Thanks for the encouragement on not doubting my skills. XD I'll try it. Thank you for the Review! :D**_

**_Princess of Blah Blah Blah: Yes Yoshino is very scary... :O She always scared me in the series. XD Thanks for the Review :D_**

**_DragonPrincess91: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and that one scene. Thanks for the Review ;D_**

**_KyuubiXNaruto: Glad you are excited ^^. Kushina should always win too DUH LOL. Thanks for the review ^^_**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Don't Make Me Go Drinking_

Her eyes flickered open as she felt as if she was on fire from hot it was under the sheet of the bed. Propping herself up with her elbow the red head looked around the room with drowsy eyes.

The entire room was lit up from the windows giving off a morning glow to the area. In the center of the room towards the back wall was a queen size bed with pure white sheets.

Towards the foot of the bed was Kai. Over the past few months Kai had started to thin out from his cute kitten fat. He was now a rather large skinny black and white cat who took up about almost all of the end of the bed. She looked at him and began to laugh silently from his sleeping pose, the black and white tom was currently all the way stretched out across the bed with his front paws grasping onto his face.

The temptation to pet the massive white tummy that had visible pink skin under the white fur was getting to her. Kushina began to bite her lower lip and with a simple smirk she gave in. Leaning forwards with her arms stretched out she lightly poked the cat's tummy. Kai's chocolate brown eyes opened from her touch and a large yawn broke out. Before long the tom had rolled over and gotten up. Kushina watched as the cat rubbed up against the girl with purrs breaking out.

Silently she stroked the cats back causing the cat to leap towards her touches as she pet him. Suddenly the red head began to go over towards the side of the cats face and scratch gently against his cheeks. The sudden instant comfort has caused the black and white cat to go crazed as he began to push up against her while pacing back and forth.

They stayed like this for a good ten minutes until finally it came. Kai couldn't control any more of his little kitty brained self. Opening his cat mouth he began to cry loudly. Kushina had discovered when she first got the kitten that he would cry out an annoying chirping sound that was extremely loud whenever he wanted the attention of someone. That certain someone was the dead asleep blond next to the red head. The cat had quickly forgotten Kushina and was now standing on top of the blond's back.

Walking up the man's back the cat stopped right at the man's neck and plopped his butt down on Minato's upper right shoulder. Leaning forwards so that his cat head was right next to the blond's ear the cat made a loud "CHIRP!" sound causing the blond to move in his sleep. Minato began to shift his head, so that it would rest under the pillow. Kai jumped from this action and began to wildly knead on the man's back causing even more movement to arise from the blond.

Resting a hand over her stomach the red head smiled while watching the two of them conflict with each other.

"Your dad and cat are fighting again this morning." She giggled out softly to her son, in hopes that he would hear her voice.

Minato was already growing sick now of the cats chirping and clawing out his back so he decided to roll over on his back so that his stomach would be up, throwing the cat off his back and putting his back to the bed he relaxed again. He grinned in his half sleeping form at the idea of victory. While the blond had his mental win, the cat was already plotting.

Kai walked slowly in a crouch like form towards the man's head and stopped right next to his ears. The tom sat right next his owner on the bed with a light purr emitting from his black and white body. Lifting up a paw the cat smacked the blond's ear and began to claw at it.

Blue eyes shot wide open and turned towards the pain to see Kai sitting there with a happy look on his ridiculous cat like face. Minato just gritted his teeth before snaking a hand secretly towards the cat. All the while Kai was aware of the incoming object yet he ignored it.

Minato grasped the cat's waist with a hand and then turned the cat over to get his other hand around the cat's body. The black and white cat glared at his owner as the blond sat up in bed holding the cat in his arms and laughing. As he laughed the cat relaxed in the man's arms and began to close his chocolate eyes.

Kushina watched the cat begin to loosen it's body while closing his eyes. She knew exactly where this was going. Putting on a depressed face she looked over towards the blond and began to lift a hand to her mouth.

"MINATO! YOU ARE CRUSHING MY BABY KITTEN!" She cried out. It took him by surprise when he heard his wife's tone, lifting his head up Minato turned to see Kushina looking scared telling him he knew where this was gonna go.

Looking down the blond watched as the cat appeared dead in his arms. Bringing the cat closer towards his body the man hugged the cat tightly.

"Oh no! What have I DONE?" Minato cried out as he joined the red head's act of sorrow. Placing the cat down on the bed the couple watched as the cat didn't move at all. Kushina began to tear a tad at her eyes as she watched Kai sit still on the bed. Lifting her hand she hesitantly reached for the cat's soft face. Touching his white streaked forehead she was amazed to see two brown eyes open wide.

"IT LIVES!" She giggled out as the cat lifted it's self up and then darted out of the room towards the kitchen, awaiting food.

Minato turned towards Kushina and looked at how pretty she appeared under the morning sunlight. How it hit her hair was always amazing to him, it would shimmered all these different types of unknown reds at him.

Kushina had caught onto his intense staring and in doing so she began to feel awkwardly uncomfortable as bright pink began to form on her face.

"Minato…. Stop staring it is soooo embarrassing." She chuckled lightly.

Rolling his sky blue eyes he reached out towards her and snaked an arm around her waist. Her purple eyes went wide as she was pulled out of her spot and towards the blond. Her head rested right next to his chest while the rest of her body leaned against him for support.

"Why should I stop?" he laughed out while resting his chin over her vibrant red hair. "You are way to pretty not to stare out."

"Now if that isn't the biggest Bull Shi-"

"Nuh! No cursing…." He interrupted her.

The red head pulled from him and began to glare at him with purple eyes. "WHY NOT?"

Laying on his side he went to rest his head against her protrude stomach and smiled with glee at what he heard. "You shouldn't curse around a baby. They can learn those words easily if they hear them too much. Children are in a way a resemblance of their parent's actions. So no cursing! I don't want my spud to become a sponge to your bad language." He explained while looking up at her as he laid on his stomach now.

Kushina merely rolled her eyes and began to sigh as she looked at the blond who was so intent on keeping her and his little one perfect. She placed a hand on his blond tangled hair and began to pull on it as a stress reliever. "You are a total moron….. so what if he is a cursing baby. That would actually be a rather funny sight. Besides right now I think the only thing he is gonna learn is how to grow into a full sized newborn baby that knows both of his parent's voices. The talking and such won't come for a bit." The red head was merely trying to find an excuse to this random issue he had found.

Minato all the while had sort of just been ignoring her and intently looking towards her stomach. An idea sparked his mind as he quickly jumped off the bed and began to dash out of the room. "STAY HERE!" he yelled out to her as made his way out into another room. The red headed tomato girl just cursed mentally at how random he could be at times.

Leaning back into the pillow against the bed headboard the woman took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I wish you were here right now, instead of making me wait another three or four months." A small kick hit her side as she said that, Kushina could only guess that was Spud's way of saying deal with it.

The door to the room cracked open revealing the blond who was holding something in his hand. Kushina lifted an eye brow as she watched him sit back on the bed adjusting his blue stripped pajama pants.

"What's in your hand?" she questioned.

"Something…."

"Minato what is it?"

Minato grinned mischievously as he placed the object behind his back and used his free hand to lift his pointer finger. He shook his hand in a 'No No' fashion causing her to grow annoyed. "It is a surprise! So you have to close your eyes."

She looked at him with pissy eyes and just went along with it and closed her eyes. Minato grinned as she followed along with what he was planning. Reaching for her baggy white shirt he lifted it up to reveal her stomach. From behind his back he pulled out his secret object and began to use it.

A cold and weird sensation hit the red head's stomach causing her to flinch and shiver from how odd it felt. "What are you doing?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"It's a surprise, GOSH! You are so impatient sometimes." He complained while continuing on with what he was doing.

"You dig it." She muttered out

"Shut up…" The blond sighed out as he finished up what he was doing. Sitting up fully the man grinned as he looked at the girl's stomach and smiled wildly at the new sight. "Ok you can now open your eyes."

She did as told and when she opened her purple orbs her mouth dropped as she saw he had a marker in his hands. It all led up to one thought. Shooting her eye sight down, she looked to see a face scribbled onto her protruding stomach. There was a mustache, eye brows, eyes, plus a large smilie face. He had used her navel as a nose and in the end made the world's oddest face.

"Really…." She question with her arms crossed.

"Yes really! And the marker even has permanent ink!" he laughed out while capping the marker and showing her grinning eyes.

"You are such an ass sometimes…"

He placed a sad face on and began to put a hand over his mouth. "EH NO CURSING and you don't mean that! Do you?"

"HELL YES I DO!" she laughed out while sitting up only to be pushed back down from his sudden attack.

Both of their eyes met as they stared silently at each other. For a few minutes they sat like that until finally the blond reached for the girl's forehead and kissed it. Getting up from the bed he began to go off towards the kitchen for food leaving Kushina in silence to register the odd moment.

All she did though was just shake her red head and get up to follow him, as she was in fact starving like crazy.

After breakfast Kushina found herself getting ready to go out to see Mikoto and Anzu for their shopping date before she had to leave for Suna.

Kushina stood in the hall way with her green apron-dress on. She had been busy reaching behind her to tie the bow to her outfit to even notice the blond sneaking up behind her. All of a sudden her hands were stopped as Minato grasped a hold of her dress tie.

"Need help?" he asked with a charming smile

Nodding in a yes like form the blond got his answer and began to tie the two long ribbons to make a bow. The red head stood in place as he took his time making a pretty bow.

"How are we getting to Suna?" she murmured out of nowhere startling him.

"Well it's up to you we could teleport and be early or we could do the other way…. I just am not letting you walk." He explained as he finished the bow. Kushina turned towards him and began to cross her arms and lift an eye brow as she knew where this was going.

"You don't want to teleport now do you?"

"Nope not really, I would prefer the other way."

"You want us to arrive like asses don't you." She pointed out

Looking up at the ceiling he began to grin, "No you want us to arrive like butts because you think it would be funny. And stop saying the A word… remember no cursing!"

"I will curse when I want! Fine we will take the 'Other Way' when do we leave?"

"It will take us three days to get there if we keep up a certain speed… so I would say we should leave tomorrow morning." He explained.

"Ok, well let me go then. I have to go and say bye to my friends because I won't see them for two or three months." With that she walked off towards the door, stopping only once to slip on shoes. With that she walked out into the sunny worlds outside leaving the blond alone in the house with his pajamas still on.

"Time to go and do more paper work…. "Uh….. Tonight is gonna suck!"

* * *

Kushina, Anzu, and Mikoto all sat outside of the main part of the village at a small shop that served tea outside. All three of them include Sakura who sat on Anzu's back in her small pack dead asleep, were giggling from the jokes they had been cracking. Mikoto leaned into her chair and watched as the two other women went at it about how lame men were at times.

It wasn't until Mikoto made a deep sigh that the two girls stopped talking and looked at her.

"So Kushina!" Mikoto spoke out.

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing to Suna? It has to be something good seeing as you are married to an important person and all." Mikoto stated out as she looked towards Anzu who was smiling at what she had in mind.

Kushina was turning bright pink as she thought about it. Leaning on the table she grabbed her tea and sipped it to calm her nerves. "A weird white kimono with a purple sash….." she muttered out.

"Are you going to wear the usual spandex pants under you kimono like you do with everything?" Anzu asked

"Sadly no…. I have to dress all proper even if I hate having air between my legs." Kushina hissed out with annoyance.

Both women laughed at their friend's reaction to the question. Turning to look at each other both women got a great idea for the day ahead. Anzu smiled while leaning into the table with her jade eyes fluttering.

Mikoto stood up quickly with no time to waste and began to look around the area with a nasty smile on her face. "Get up Kushina we are going!" the Uchiha yelled out with her while black hair fluttering behind her. Anzu giggled at the actions the Uchiha woman played and followed along with it. Standing up she made sure to do it slowly to not wake up the sleeping baby.

"Mikoto where the hell are we going?" Kushina growled out as she too stood up with her arms crossed though. Shooting a coal black glance at the red head, Mikoto grinned and began to point towards the center of the town.

"We are going shopping…"

A red eye brow raised at this mentioning of shopping, "Shopping for what?"

Both Anzu and Mikoto grinned as they turned around to look at Kushina with wicked smiles. In sync they both said, "We are going shopping for collars!"

"Collars? WHAT THE HELL FOR?" Kushina yelled out with her eyes glaring at them.

"What do you think? So you can collar up you man ho when you go to Suna." Anzu explained while walking off down the street with Mikoto skipping along. Kushina stood silent for a moment still processing what had been said, 'Collars… What do they mean by.. OH HELL NO!' Instantly the red head began to power walk after them with her hair standing up as she thought of a whole deeper meaning to the collar idea.

* * *

Stacking the papers neatly on his desk the blond grinned with acceptance at how well they looked. He had finally finished all of his paper work for the next few weeks and was now ready to go home. He hadn't even taken off his pajamas yet as he still had them on. Walking to the center of the office room the blond began to form a hand sign to leave for home, until the door flew open.

In the door way stood the one and only white haired man who had his arms crossed as he leaned into the door way.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a wicked smile towards his student.

"Home…. I have to pack and get ready to leave for tomorrow." Minato explained in an emotionless tone.

"Uh no you aren't."

"I beg your pardon?" The blond asked with curious eyes

Jiraiya lifted his hand and began to look towards his nails with a happy face, "You are going to drinking with me Fugaku, Inoichi, and Hiashi."

Minato began to place his right hand on his hip while lifting the left to smack his forehead. "How about I skip for once… I'm feeling tired and don't think I have the strength to still through a night of partying only to wake up feeling sick the next day while I travel…. Not my idea of fun you know…"

"Eh I don't care how you feel, you are still going so let's go!" Walking towards the blond the man reached out to grab him. In a quick second with no time to think the blond disappeared away from the area. To his surprise he was back in his home and not in some odd place.

Looking down on the floor the blond saw that Kai was already at his feet with large chocolate brown eyes staring up at him.

"What do you want?" the blond asked. Kai merely flicked his tail and then began to purr….. "Uh you are too stupid."

Kushina dragged her feet into the house. It was around nine at night and all she felt like doing was collapsing on the bed. Thankfully she knew Minato would be out drinking tonight which meant she could get some sleep early.

Walking sluggishly into the kitchen she was surprised to find the blond sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea out while he read a book. She stared at him in silence for a few seconds, cursing the fact that he was home. Finally he noticed her and looked up from his book and began to grin.

"Finally home I see." He said while going back to look at his book.

"Yeah Mikoto and Anzu were really into shopping and not to mention I had to go over a few things with Anzu since she is taking care of Kai while we are gone." Kushina explained as she walked over towards the table and took a seat in the opposite chair. She looked at him with tired eyes as she began to relax deeply into her chair. "So why are you home early? Aren't you supposed to be out drinking?"

Folding the page in his book the blond closed the book and placed it silently on the table and began to smile lightly. "I ran off…" He stated out bluntly towards the red head. "Besides this, are you all packed like right now?" he asked while getting ready to stand.

Looking at a piece of hair the red head grinned. "Somewhat I mean I just have to throw on that ridiculous outfit and that's about it. Why?"

"We are leaving now."

Looking up the red head began to glare daggers at the blond. "We are what?"

Minato lifted his hand and began to grin. "You heard me we are leaving as soon as you are ready. You don't even have to put the kimono on yet. For now I just want to get the hell out of here before ten."

"What happens at ten?"

"Don't ask" he growled out "Now are you ready….." he asked once more.

Standing up the red head smacked her forehead and began to walk towards the bedroom. "Give me a sec I just need to throw that white nightmare in the bag."

"It isn't a nightmare….. It is a pretty article of clothing that looks amazing on you!" he yelled at her as she walked off.

A few minutes later she reemerged with a back pack in her hands. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath. Minato only rolled his eyes as he knew this was her way of saying, 'I'm soo pissed at you.' Walking towards her he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to smile.

"Ready?"

"Where is your stuff?" she asked with glaring eyes

"At the inn in the middle between Suna and Konoha…"

"And what about the ANBU, Councilors, or the third? Are they aware of this little disappearance in the middle of the night hmmmm?" she asked

Taking a deep breath he looked away from her. "Yes they all know. There are even ANBU already there….. So can we please go before a bunch of drunks show up at our door… PLEASE! I don't want to go out drinking with Jiraiya and Fugaku…. They are mean to me."

"FINE!" she hissed out.

With a quick smile he nodded and then made a quick hand sign and in an instant they were gone.

Her purple eyes reopened revealing to her that they were indeed in a nice room that was clean and all that good stuff… All that it Chawas missing was a cat. Besides that she gently smiled and walked off from the blond who was still holding her waist.

Dropping the bag on the floor the girl threw her shoes off and sat down on the floor with a tired looking face. "When do I have to get up tomorrow so that we can take the ass hole ride to Suna?" she asked while reaching up to yawn.

"LANGUAGE! Good God you curse like a fuc- fricken sailor…"

"Caught that moron." She pointed out.

"We leave at dawn…. And it isn't a bad jerk off ride….. It is simply an elegant way of getting there…. Instead of the usual way, of me just magically popping in."

"Uh huh whatever." She murmured out while smiling. They both just grinned at each other and spent the rest of that night in peace. While back at Konoha, Kai slept soundly in the bed of the Namikaze's while people banged at the front door screaming for Minato to go out with them to a pub that sold toilets.

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_Sort of short in my opinion but I had nothing else to write about. I'll update soon I hope. Please review! They help me!_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Suna

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ok..._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Glad you love it! Thanks for the Review! :D_**

**_Dragon Princess91: You absolutely right there shall never be enough fluff! :D Thanks for the review :)_**

**_Riliya: LOL Yes he can be. Thanks for the Review ;)_**

**_Darkened Fire Dragon: COME ON EVERY ONE LOVES TOILETS! :D They brighten our days especially if you can sell them. XD I don't know where I got that... Thank you for the review! ^^_**

**_KyuubiXNaruto: I'm a fan girl too! SO I SHALL JOIN YOU! Thanks for the review ^.^_**

* * *

_Chapter 11: WELCOME TO SUNA HOME OF THE BLONDS_

Her eyes were glaring outside a window as she watched the landscape move with every second. Crossing her arms the red head sided deeply while adjusting herself in her seat. The blond could only smile at her as she sat almost angelic like in her pure white kimono. Her hair was neatly tied up in a bun with a single chopstick in it that had a chain of beads hanging from the end. Resting in her lap was a closed fan that she would every so often open to cool herself down.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous way we have ever gone to Sunagakure…" she spat out while leaning back into her seat.

"Oh no it isn't! Plus aren't you happy that I at least got your favorite type and color of horses?" he asked with cute sparkling eyes.

Lifting a hand she violently smacked her forehead and sighed. It was only ten minutes now until they hit their destination and being stuck in a horse-drawn carriage for nobles was not her idea of style. "I'm gonna smack you once we get off this thing."

"Sure sure."

From outside the once pretty grass and tree covered lands were now very scarce and full of nothing but sand. Kushina could only sigh as she looked out at the boring window. How she wanted to hope out of this thing and just walk the rest of the way up to the gate. But it was too hot and she was easily carrying a good twenty pounds more on her small figure.

Minato only smiled as he watched her face go from frowning to looking frustrated. Shaking his head he only took a deep breath and looked down at the book that was in his hands. He was almost near its end and was hoping to finish it while being out of the village as he wanted to surprise he old mentor with phrasing of how much he enjoyed it.

One red brow raised as from out of the corner of her eye Kushina watched in fascination as the blond began to mentally talk to himself by making odd faces that matched what he was thinking. Turning her head to fully face him she reached out for his blond forehead and poked him with a sly grin on her face.

Snapping out of his ideas of what would happen when he talked about the book, Minato looked to Kushina with confused navy blue eyes.

"What?" he asked with a cute smile on his face.

Turning her head she hid the blush that was coming onto her cheeks. "You are too adorable to be true"

"Huh?"

"Nothing….. UH HOW LONG UNTIL WE ARE FUC-"

Swiftly he cut her off with a smack of his hand over her mouth. Her purple eyes went wide as he moved so quickly she didn't even notice until now that his hand was clasped over her mouth.

"No cursing… Gosh you are worse than a drunken sailor."

Grabbing his hand she forcefully flung it from her dainty face and began to glare at him. "Well excuse me for trying to express myself."

"I'm sorry 'Spud!' your mother is such a ruffian." He cried out falling back into his seat with a hand over his face in a dramatic pose.

"I hate you…" she growled out.

"I love you too"

From outside the gates of Suna two ANBU stood awaiting the arrival of the couple. Both of them just kept their eyes on the old road ahead mentally cursing at how hot it was under the desert sun. Sweat poured down their backs as they stood motionless.

Finally from out of the distance their target appeared. The bright white horses trotted slowly in towards the village gates looking half dead from the intense heat. Closing in, it became clear to the two animals that they were gonna stop. With a gust of energy both sped up causing the driver to curse up a storm.

From inside of the carriage Kushina was laughing wildly while holding onto Minato for dear life as the carriage rocked back and forth. Minato all the while stared stunned at all the words that came out of the driver's mouth. Some he had never even heard of before. Looking down at his wife's stomach he could only sigh and hope that none of the things that were said could be heard.

With a loud neigh the horses dug their hooves into the dirt and came to rough stop, flinging the blond forwards into the carriage wall, while the red head remained perfectly in her seat with a classy smile on her perfect face.

Placing a hand on her tummy the red head grinned from ear to ear, "Good Spud you kept mommy down with your magical weight." She giggled out.

From the right side of the carriage the door opened revealing the driver who was covered in sand. He smiled at the red head who neatly and almost princess- like exited from the carriage. Her white kimono sparkled in the light while her wild bunned red hair gave off an exotic like look.

"Thank you so much for taking us here." She said to the driver. His tan cheeks bursted out into red flares, as he was mesmerized, by the almost god like woman before him. Walking over towards the gates the two ANBU greeted her while at the same time a few of the Sand Shinobi did as well.

Minato clutched his head as he exited out of the vehicle. A glare full of daggers was sent at the driver who began to hesitantly laugh, "Sorry for the bumpy ride?"

Putting on a fake smile the blond just nodded and walked off.

Walking in silence he came next to the red head who just laughed at him as his hair was out of place thanks to that hair raised smash against the wall.

"Feel better?" he spoke out to the red head who just winked at him.

It was a silent walk down the towns streets between the ninja from Konoha, but it wasn't all so quiet when it came to the people of the village.

All came as close as possible and went wide eyed as they watched the ninja walk down the streets. While many flipped out at the fact that the Hokage was there before them, there were much more comments about the red head.

Kushina kept her head up high as she walked close and closer towards the Kage's office. However she could help but grin at the lame comments being made about her.

Some said, "Oh my god look at that girl she is beautiful "while others would just whistle towards her even though she was prego. However Kushina thought that since she was surrounded by ANBU not many noticed that fact.

All the while Minato just felt like grabbing the red head and clinging tightly onto her to make it clear that hands needed to stay off and away from her. However he sadly just ignored that instinctive feeling and walked collectively next to the red head.

At the front of the office that was just up the road four figures stood awaiting Minato and Kushina.

Minato instantly recognized the tallest of them all, it had been his somewhat friend the Kazekage or as he knew him better as Ren.

Stopping before them Kushina grinned as she looked first at Ren while she pulled out her fan to fan herself, but then she looked towards the two little kids. She recognized one of them, which was the blond girl who she had seen when she first came to Suna a long time ago before Minato was Hokage. Next to the girl who Kushina knew as Temari was what she guessed was her little brother who looked rather annoyed with something.

"Long time no see." Minato spoke out towards Ren who merely sighed and looked pissingly towards the blond.

"Yeah." Was all he could say with a perfunctory look.

From below Temari stared in awe at the pale white fan with the single purple dott that Kushina had. It was odd yet stunning to the little girl, it completely complemented the owner of the fan to the extreme. "You are so pretty!" she said with a toothy grin.

Kushina lifted a hand to her heart and smiled. "Why thank you so much pretty little lady." Smiling the red head turned her head and was thus caught in a dead stop. There before her stood a very familiar figure that she knew she hadn't met.

She was tall with a curvy figure, her boobs were large and almost to perfect when it came to something a man wanted. Short curly blond hair gracefully came to her shoulders which framed her long elegant neck. Bright green eyes stared at the red head while a grin came of lip-sticked lips. In her professional outfit of that of a secretary the blond gently bowed towards the red head.

"Greetings, I'm Oita Misa ."

Kushina could feel a vein pop in her head as she slowly turned her head to look behind her at the frozen husband.

Turning back towards the blond Kushina smiled, "Uzumaki Kushina." Kushina snapped out with flames burning out of her eyes. "Excuse me I think I heard you wrong, you said your name was Oita Misa?"

"Yes" the girl giggled out towards the red head only to stop as she felt her head beat quicken as she stared at the blond man behind her.

Turning to face her husband Kushina glared at him, "Misa huh…" She began to grin wildly 'Oh Minato you are so DEAD!'

Minato reached a shaking hand behind his neck and began to laugh. All the while Ren just began to sigh and walk off.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably get you two out of the sun. Especially Kushina, seeing as she is pregnant and extreme heat can affect pregnant woman badly." Ren grumbled out before walking towards the office, "Come along Termari and Kankurou ."

"Yes Father" both said in sync and followed in silence.

Minato just stood in silence as he grinned scared like towards Kushina who looked like she was gonna kill him at any good minute.

"Oh do you two have any luggage? I could have some people take it to the hotel you guys will be staying at." Misa said breaking the silence between the couple.

Minato walked towards Misa with dazzling blue eyes and smiled. "We are fine we have our luggage in a few scrolls so it's all ok. But thank you Miss Oita"

"Oh, No no it's my pleasure sir! Anything for you!" The blond girl cried out with rosy pink cheeks.

Nodding the blond began walking away following behind Ren. Kushina however had different plans as she reached out for Misa before she could follow behind the Hokage.

"Miss Uzumaki?" the blond gasped out as she turned to see Kushina glaring evily at the blond. Blood red eyes now replaced once purple eyes as the red head looked at the other girl.

"This is simply advice between one woman to another, but if you touch Minato I will personally kill you." Releasing her hold on the blond girl the red head began smile wildly as she allowed her eyes to return to normal. "Oh what nice weather, however I'm sure if it gets any hotter those fake boobs of yours will pop. Am I right?" she giggled out towards the green eyed girl before chasing after the blond man.

Misa failed to even move after that as sweat poured rapidly down her back while she continued to turn pale white. Never had she received a threat like that before.

Minato stood inside the lobby waiting for the red head who so perfectly walked in like she had just dumped a load off of her mind. He stared at her in suspicion a she stopped by his side and began to grin up at him.

"You threatened her didn't you?" He asked out while wrapping a hand around her waist.

"No I just gave her some sweet girl advice, Right my dear little Spud-kins" she wildly laughed out while she both rubbed her stomach and leaned into the blond.

Minato just grinned while leading the red head and himself towards the Kage's office room. 'Dear god, please don't let my son be like that.' The Hokage prayed mentally as he gulped at the idea of his son beating up some other boy because the kid took his lolly pop or something like that.

Kushina stopped mid-way down the hall way and smiled at the blond who was confused from her stopping.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

Put a hand behind her head the red head smiled, "Nah I think I'll pass, listening to boring political talk isn't my thing." She explained as she pulled out her fan which she opened and started fanning her long pale neck.

"Well if you aren't staying then please don't wander off to far, I would hate for something to happen to you or the baby. "

Turning around the red head began to walk off with a smile on her face. "Yeah yeah I'll keep safe, just hurry up. I don't wanna be stuck bored all day."

"Ok, well if you need me you know what to do." Frowning he walked on towards the office with his hands at his sides. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Was the only thought going through his head.

* * *

Outside the building stood Kankurou who was resting under the shade of a building, his arms were crossed while his back rested up against the wall. Looking straight ahead he was met by two blueish-green eyes that were staring through him.

His older sister was intently looking at him as she held onto their youngest brother.

"Temari, I don't think this is such a good idea. Gaara could get seriously hurt if anyone dangerous caught eye of him." He proclaimed to his sister with concern

Shaking her blond head the girl deeply sighed, "God you are just over reacting Kankurou. No one is gonna hurt or even notice that this is Gaara. Plus we have every right to take him out with us, he is always locked inside of that room! If mom was here she would have-"it was cut short as the girl remember her mother and the kindness that came along with that being. Smacking herself back into reality the blond put on a fake smile and looked off at the village ahead of them. "Let's just forget about the 'what if's' and just do what we want."

"Ok." The brunette mumbled out before following his sister out into the village ahead.

* * *

From a different side of town Kushina walked in silence with her fan constantly going as she hoped to keep cool.

The desert was so hot, hotter than usual. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, whatever the case the red head had no clue as to why she felt so over heated.

Still even though she felt terribly uncomfortable the girl was amazed by all of the sights. She was in one of the most popular places in town, it was the village center. What amused her were all of the odd trinkets and such. To her right were all the gift stands while on the left there where all of the food stands.

Looking at the food the red head began to feel her mouth water, the idea of a nice cup of ramen fluttered in her head now, but then the feeling of utter hotness of this hot, no very hot day was enough to make her forget about the ramen and think more along the lines of a glass of water.

Smiling as she walked down the roads further from the public eye and more towards the emptiness of the village the red head looked in search of things to do or see that she would not find in her own home. Coming towards a fork in the road Kushina stopped and began to wonder if she should take a right or a left.

'Take a right' a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Kushina followed the idea and turned right and started on towards the allies of the village.

Just down the road a brunette boy raced for his life with tears in his eyes as he tried to find his sister who had taken off running away from the person behind him.

Uzumaki merely caught his scared look out of the corner of her eye as she quickly hid in the shadows of a nearby fence. Her purple eyes stared intensely as she watch three men chase after the child. As soon as they passed she knew what to do.

Raising her right hand along with her left hand the red head formed a simply sign causing her chakra to come forth into the palm of her hand. With all her might she tried to form it into a bright radiant violet colored butterfly.

It's long antennas curled under making a beautiful spiral, while it gently fluttered it's large wings. Closing her eyes as it rested in the palm of her hand she whispered unknown words.

With a fierce swipe of her hand she flung the creature of into the air where it fluttered off. Turning her head the girl went back into the reality of things and began to walk off down the road they had taken with not a hurry in her mind.

'If I'm right that was Kankurou, but why is he out in the open with no protection? Who is chasing him?' the questions flooded her mind as she followed in pursue.

Far up ahead a blond girl raised away. Her short legs carried her down the streets as fast as they could. Her eyes wide with fear as she held tightly onto her brother. Her long dirt blond hair flowing in the wind as she ran through the streets of Suna, with her other brother, who had just recently caught up with her, stayed closely behind her panting in attempt to keep up with her. The girl's dark blue eyes pacing the road ahead as she tried to escape from the men behind her, Turning her head to face her brother behind her the girl screamed out , "KANKUROU HURRY UP!" The young girl screamed out with tears flying out of her eyes.

Kankurou shook his head in agreement as he tried to keep up with her, his hand reaching out for her white skirt as he tried to grab it.

Turning right and then left down the dark lit roads the girl was put to a stop as a dead end gave way. Temari's eyes were full of fear as she clutched onto her young brother, Gaara. Kankurou quickly came to her side with two strangers behind them. The girl's eyes went wide with fear only to go slant with bravery. Passing her baby brother over to her brother the girl stood before the two of them with her hands out wide to cover them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!" she screamed out to the two men who stood before them blocking their way out. Stepping out into the front line came the third man who was wearing a katana blade on his back. A wicked demented smile was placed on his pale face. His greasy black hair was all over the place. Temari was beginning to shake in the knees as he walked closely towards her staring at her with dark glassy eyes.

"What do we want with you? We want your brother dead." He stated as he lifted a hand to point towards her crying baby brother.

Reaching from behind her the girl lifted out a kunai to hold it before her. "Y-you are going to have to go through me if you want him." Turning her head she took a big gulp to take in her brothers. "Kankurou run for it when I attack." The girl whispered to him. Kankurou's black eyes went hard as he attempt to protest but couldn't.

Stepping closer towards the two of them the man with the black hair reached for behind his green handled katana blade. It lightly came out of the sheath and instant pleasure came to him as he listened to it come out. "Gin…. Ichiro…. I'll take care of this, just make sure the boy doesn't escape." His voice ice cold with disgust

Both men nodded as they turned their eyes towards Kankurou.

Walking up towards the young blond the man raised his sword to end her life. Temari couldn't help but freeze as she stared death in the face. "Goodbye little girl!" he chuckled out as he slashed his sword down.

Her eyes closed as she awaited the feeling of death. After a few seconds of waiting the girl opened one blue eye to become shocked as before her stood another.

Her red hair was in a bun with a single chopstick going through it. Her purple eyes were intense as they lit up with red swirls in them. The girl's white kimono was perfectly stainless as it blew in the wind which brought up dust. In her hands was a single white fan that Temari had seen earlier. Its purple dot that was in the center of its white body was now slashed in half as the man's katana blade rested in the center of the fan.

The woman glared at the man who was now her enemy. With a lift of her leg the white clothed woman kicked the leader out of her way and into the dirt. The dirtied black haired assassin glared at the woman with anger, while both of his subordinates stood in shock from what had just happened. Spitting out blood the leader stood up with caution and lifted his sword to point it directly at the unknown woman.

"Who the hell are you bitch!" he growled out

Placing a hand on her hips the red head closed her fan and began to grin, "Uzumaki Kushina"

* * *

In the office of the Kazekage, Minato and Ren sat with a mere cup of tea in their hands as they chatted about the current border problem. Just as the blond had lifted his cup up to take a sip a crack came forth in the cup.

His blue eyes went directly to the crack and from across the desk the brunette kage took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

"That can't be good." Ren spoke out while leaning into his chair.

"eh I don't believe in superstitious crap." Minato pointed out before taking a sip out of the crack cup.

Ren laughed lightly before placing a hand on his forehead, "Well superstition believes in you, whether you like it or not."

Lifting an eye brow the blond flicked his hand and just ignored all that was said. Turning his attention towards the windows of the office the Hokage watched along with the Kazekage as the sun began to fall down towards the ground.

_It was slowly closing in on sunset and off in the distance a small flicker of violet appeared only to disappear in a mere second._

_Chapter End_

* * *

**_Sorry for taking so long to update. I have finals coming up so I've been busy. Love you all and please keep on reviewing and showing me the amazing love you all give. :D Only four more chapters I think. Stay tuned!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Naruto? Seriously

**_Author Note: I'm back! Fear not the chapter is here. Sorry for taking so long. I had school and kitty cat problems._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Maelynae: Glad the chapter was a surprise for you! :D Thank you for the review and for asking about how my kitty was doing :D_**

**_Hypnotic Flames: Happy you liked the chapter! Thank you for the review! :)_**

**_Echo Uchiha: Thanks for the review! ;)_**

**_Darkened Fire Dragon: LUCKY! I have to take my last three finals this upcoming week. It sucks! Thank you for the review! :)_**

**_Lazy Gaga: Glad you like my story! ^^ Makes me feel happy! Thanks for the review ^^_**

**_DragonPrincess91: Yeah Kushina has to be protective! I would be if I had a guy like that. XD Thank you for the review! ;)_**

**_KyuubiXNaruto: Thank you for the 'Good Luck'! So far they are going well. :D Happy if you are happy when I update! Thank you for the review ^^_**

* * *

Morning chirped in Konoha. The ever so bright sun shinned brighter and brighter as it came over the horizon and up into the sky.

From within the village, inside a small apartment complex a figure slept soundly in their cozy bed. At the end of the bed an old fluffy fat cat slept. His chocolate brown eyes ever so dully opening as the sound of loud chirping came forth from the once silent morning. His black ears twitched as he slowly began to sit up. Curving his back, he stretched both back and front.

"MMMMRRRROW" The cat yawned as he finally sat back down on the bed. His black tail flicked back and forth as the tom cat looked to his right only to discover that his owner was out of it. Standing up and kneading the bed comforter constantly the cat began to walk over towards the face of the sleeping girl.

For a second he studied her face. Her short pink locks of hair covered parts of her face which her rosy cheeks lit up as the sun touch her.

Lifting a paw up the cat reached it's leg over to the girls face and tapped it.

Her light features shuddered at the sudden movement; however she ended up falling back asleep.

Once again the black and white cat repeated his act. Finally though a large emerald green eye opened only to stare the cat right in the face.

She smiled at the cat and reached out her skinny pale arms and wrapped them around the fat cats stomach. "GOOD MORNING KAI!" she giggled out causing the tom cat to meow back and curl into her hold.

Kai stared at the girl's bright bubble gum hair. It always fascinated the cat how odd her hair looked. He missed his old owner's hair color that was a bright warm color. However there was nothing he could do. With a deep sigh the cat squirmed out of the girl's tight grip and bolted off the bed for the closed bedroom door.

From down stairs a woman sat in the kitchen sipping her tea smiling as she looked at her book. Her warm gaze lifted as she heard the sound of meowing from above.

"Sakura are you up?" the woman yelled out to the upper rooms.

With the sound of creaking the rosette opened her door and began to walk down the hallway stairs with the cat closely behind her.

"Yeah I'm up mom, Kai decided that I had enough sleeping."

* * *

_Chapter 12_

The sun had been down under the ground for little more than an hour now and in the time of silence chaos ran.

From outside of the Kazekage's office a knock on the door could be heard. Misa who was the Kazekage's personal assistant was on the way to go home however when she heard the door knocking she could only grin. It was probably the children coming back from their playing outside.

Twirling her seat to the side of her desk she stood up on her high hooker like heels and began to walk towards the door that was producing wild sounds from the other side.

"I'm coming I'm coming." She giggled out with a smile as she went to turn the door knob. The golden knob turned ever so smoothly until it hit the hitch in its turn. In that mere second the blond felt a sharp sickening feeling in her gut.

Pulling the door towards her she watched in horror as the two children came running into the room. Kankurou had been holding Gaara and his full attention had been on protecting his baby brother. Grabbing onto Misa's skit he cried tears of sorrow and worry.

Temari stood next to Kankurou with tears in her eyes as well. "Misa-san please help Kushinia-chan!" The blond screamed out as she collapsed onto the floor. The blond felt her heart stop in that second as she let out a loud scream in the building that let all aware of something that had gone wrong.

From off in the distance Kushina sat in an ally way with her eyes looking lamely down at the ground. Her right hand grasped tightly onto her left side as she tried to hold the blood back. Her once almost perfectly clean white Kimono was now torn and blood stained. All over there were slits, holes, soaked section of blood, and dirt. It didn't matter to her though she could care less about the outfit seeing as she hated it from the first second she had gotten it.

Lifting her gaze the red head was met with the sight of two very dead men on the ground. The third had escaped her grasp. He was the side man to the leader who now laid covered in blood on the ground. Her eyes shifted as she looked down at his hands. They were holding a piece of her hair that he had so proudly grabbed from her head when she killed him.

With all her strength the red head began to try to do the simple task of just standing up. Putting her feet to the ground began to push up. As her body began to elongate she came falling down as pain began to rip through her small figure. Looking down at her side she was shocked to see it was this hard to stand with such a small cut in her side.

Closing her eyes she began to deeply sigh and focus. All went dark around her as she found herself racing into another place that this world had no hold on. Opening her purple gaze slowly she was met with beady red eyes that glared at her.

Kushina stared down at the creature before her as he did the same. Putting out her hand she pointed towards the figure within the darkness and began to frown.

"Failing to help me…. You do realize this could end your life if I die." She shouted out to the darkness of the white room she stood in.

Shifting in his chains the creature moved his head and looked at her. His long ears shifted both left and right as he listened around. He could not stand her. She was the very essences of total annoyance. "Why should I help you…. You aren't going to die." He growled out at her.

"Because if you don't help me, I'll make sure that your life goes from crap to hell. You can heal my side so DO it. I never ask anything from you." Her eyes narrowed on him. The fox began to bare his teeth at her before disappearing.

"I will not help you!" he spoke out

Her large purple eyes opened wide as she was back into the same place she had been in. Looking down the cut on her side it was the same. Blood still dribbled down her side. Placing a hand on her side she tried to put pressure on it to keep it secure. "Why couldn't I have been a medical ninja." She growled out into the darkness.

Leaning back against the wall of the ally the girl looked up towards the sky above. The stars twinkled in their perfect little ways. They were like a thousand fire flies that would never move. Her eyes just twinkled as she drank in the sight.

"Think you are late enough?" the red head spoke out without looking away from the stars.

From out of the darkness a man came forth with wild blond hair. His blue eyes stared down at her in fear yet he held back what he felt like doing.

Shifting a glance towards him her purple eyes shimmered in the darkness as she sat still in the awkward silence. She looked to him as he looked down at the ground with clenched fists.

He was upset…. She could tell, yet she refused to call him out on it.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" he growled out before flinging his head up to show his tear streaking blue eyes.

Standing up weakly the red head forced herself to stand bravely up against him. It would be the last thing she ever did if she let him win an argument. Crossing her arms she steadied herself and walked slowly towards him. Her body looked pasts it's limit as she walked towards him.

Her hair had lost its spark. Her eyes ever so dull. Her skin paler than normal. In total she was weak and threw.

Yet Kushina would not lose this fight. Stand up before him she glared at him with a single hand over her stomach now. "What would you have me do? Let three murderous men kill three innocent and unarmed or unprotected children. Because if that is what you think I should have done then you are gonna be a shitty father!" She screamed out at him.

Minato stepped back at her sudden words. They were cruel and poisonous. Yet he knew she had somewhat of a point.

"No that isn't what I was saying, what I'm trying to say is how could you do this all by yourself…. in your condition no less. Do you even know the danger you put not only yourself in but the baby's" Putting a hand over his face he began to sigh. "Why couldn't you have called me is all I want to know." He admitted in defeat.

"You moron I did call you! Didn't you get my little pretty bug?" she asked him with wondering eyes.

"No…." He replied silently. "You could have always summoned me with the kunai you have in hiding on you. Or even by simply opening the seal on your stomach." He stated with closed eyes.

"Well I would have thought the spike in chakra would have shown my distress off to someone!" she exclaimed. "You must have been drinking… Fool."

Minato just slumped his head forwards and gave up. He knew this was pointless and there were more important things to worry about. Walking towards Kushina he went up to her with silence. He took his left arm and quickly wrapped it around her starting to fall over figure. He grabbed her tightly with a smile on his face. Lifting her up he placed his other hand under her knees in an attempt to hold her bridal style.

It worked but he instantly felt like he was carrying a rock. "Jeez heavy are we?" he spoke out with a sly grin.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted out before looking down at the dead before them. "Shouldn't we wait for someone to clean this up?" she asked with concern.

"Don't worry about it… It will be solved in its own way. "He winked

Kushina only closed her eyes and felt as her body was sent off into a whole new place.

Her mind raced as she remembered earlier events.

_(Flash Back)_

_"Uzumaki Kushina." The red head exclaimed as she stood before the three men with a confident look on her face._

_Standing up the black haired man grinned, he knew very well who she was. "Uzumaki, eh? Last I heard that clan was dead and the only real well-known survivor was some red headed bitch who was now married to the Hokage. You wouldn't happen to be that naïve worthless woman would you now?"_

_Kushina closed her eyes and smiled, "Sorry I know not of being married to any dumb ass Hokage" If she revealed who she really was when it came to being known close to a person with power, this could end badly._

_Scratching the back of his head the black haired man began to wickedly grin. "Really now…. Well you must be someone's woman if you are pregnant. Unless you are just some dumb whore who got more than she bargained for." He spoke out while looking more closely at her face." Still I find it odd that you aren't that Uzumaki girl that is married to the Hokage. It makes more sense that way. For why would a pretty thing like you be out in the desert sun protecting three children, in your state."_

_"Well when you see three men getting ready to kill innocent children anyone would want to protect them. Plus I needed to get away from my lousy fat husband."_

_Taking a step back he stood besides his two subordinates and began to chuckle only to begin a silent conversation with those two men. Both side men had bright blond hair making them very noticeable. The only difference was one had brown eyes while the other had blue eyes._

_Kushina took her torn fan and threw it to the ground as it was now ruined. Turning to look back she looked at the three children who hid in fear behind her like sheep to their shepherd when wolves came. With a fake smile the red head calmly looked towards Temari._

_"Temari… Kankurou… When I give the signal I want both of you to make a dash for it. I'll hold these three off." The woman whispered out_

_"But there are three of them and only one of you. We can't leave you!" Kankurou spoke out while holding his sibling closer towards him._

_"I know but I sent out a call for back up. So I should be ok. My main priority right now though is you're three's safety." Part of what she said was true about calling reinforcements. She had sent out a message for help from Minato. But he wouldn't get it for another five minutes guessing on the time it takes to get from where she sent the message to the office._

_Both children nodded as they found it pointless to argue._

_Looking back towards the three men the Uzumaki girl grinned as she watched them come forwards out of their conversation._

_"Are you three done chit chatting about how ridiculous you three look?" Kushina mused out while showing off a hint of excitement._

_The leader could only bite his lib at her nasty remarks._

_"Whoever your husband is or master, he needs to teach you better manners woman. Women need to know their place below men." He growled out at her._

_Kushina flinched at that remark. 'Men are higher than woman? What the hell is he smoking?' she thought while shaking her head. She could picture Minato now being a badass master of her. Yeah that was really something to be seen._

_Shaking her head she began to giggle in pride, "I have no master, for I am the master of my marriage."_

_Pulling his katana blade back out the leader stood perfectly erect and pointed his sword towards Kushina. His eyes wild and full of control. "Then I'll teach your place and I'll make sure I start by cutting you to pieces." Looking towards his two members of his cell he neatly snapped his left hand telling them to get ready for a frontal assault._

_Kushina merely rolled her eyes as she had to hold back on getting too overworked by a total moron. Forming a hand sign she silently whispered calm words and stood in place as she faced the three men._

_In a seconds notice both blonds took off for her, each in their own direction in an attempt to confuse her focus._

_From behind the first one attacked. Kushina neatly bent herself towards the right to avoid a neat stab in her back side. However to her late notice she witnessed the other appear to her right in already forming a hand sign to attack. Kushina grinned as she allowed them their attack._

_In an instant both blonds attacked causing a large amount of dust and sand to rise from the force of their attacks._

_From the outer rims of the battle field Kankurou and Temari stared in fear as they witnessed the possible end to their only protection._

_At the same time the leader of the opposite group just grinned in satisfaction at the idea of killing the annoying bitch._

_Both blonds jumped backwards towards the walls of the ally to watch as the dust cleared._

_As the sand slowly fell towards the ground again clearing the air, all stood in shock as there was no dead body before them._

_"WOO HOO… UP HERE BOYS!" came a perky voice from above. Kushina grinned as she sat at the top of the walls to the ally. It was really just a building roof for which she sat on. Still her legs were crossed as she sat on the ledge and grinned ever so nasty like at the three dumb men._

_"Did you all seriously think that kind of attack would work? I mean come on so predictable…" she laughed out while looking at her pretty clean fingers._

_From below all glared at her. The leader however chuckled at her action. His wicked smile caused Kushina to glare at him as she found it odd he found this funny._

_Her brows were knitted as she looked at him and began to stand up as he continued to poke fun at her stupid idea._

_"Women are such fools." He admitted finally while pointing to her._

_From behind a noise picked up in the red head's line of hearing. Turning her head quickly she watched as the two who had been on the ground came running towards her again. Blinking quickly she began to form a quick hand sign._

_'Crap! It was a trap.' She thought as took a step back on the building edge getting ready to fall off._

_(End of FlashBack)_

* * *

"KUSHINA!" a voice broke through waking the red head from her day dream. Lifting her head she realized she was in some new room that she had never seen before.

In front of her the blond sat on the edge of the bed ruffling his hair free of any dirt or impurities

"What happened?" she murmured as she looked around to see she was in a bed that's for sure but that she was also not in her kimono any more but in her tank top and black shorts.

"You passed out while I took us to our room." He said in an annoyed voice. "You were screaming in your sleep so I felt I should wake you up."

Shaking her head the red head threw her feet over the bed and stood up.

"HEY! What are you doing! You are injured moron, get back in bed!" Minato yelped out while quickly getting to his feet.

Kushina looked down at herself and sighed. Looking towards him again she glared while crossing her arms. "Who says you can tell me what to do!" she spoke out with her long red hair sticking up slightly from the intense feeling of rage at him.

Minato stepped back at her sudden lashing out at him. Relaxing his arms he just sighed and smiled at her. "Calm down, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled it's my fault." He said while walking towards her with a classy grin on his face, "I'm just worried about you is all, so would you please just sit down. For me?"

Standing before her he placed a hand on her shoulder as they stood motionless in the silent room.

Lifting her gaze she hesitated into falling into his charm. Her eyes watered somewhat as she looked at his pathetic face. Taking a deep breath Kushina walked closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Her head was buried into his chest as she stood silent taking in his scent. Minato mentally grinned at the idea of finally winning an argument raced through his mind. Yet something felt odd about her actions. Reaching a hand for her head he attempted to pull her closer towards his warmth.

However as he touched her silky red hair she pulled violently from him. Her purple eyes dark as she looked to him.

"PERVERT!" she screamed out as loud as she could in hopes that all in the hotel complex that they stayed at could hear her.

Minato stood still with his mouth dropped. 'Did she just call me a pervert?' he asked himself.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked in fear that it was something he had down.

Kushina took a step back and pointed towards her body with a foxy grin on her face. "You changed my clothes while I was out of it and you also wrapped up my wound, even though you knew it would heal quickly and did not require any form of bandaging! So in simple form you are a nasty pervert who takes advantage of poor knocked out women." Turning on her heels she sighed and began to look out the window behind her at the starry night.

"To think I'm married to a complete perverted weirdo! Whatever should I tell Spud-kins when he finds out that his daddy has an obsessed fetish with undressing girls and then dressing them up again?" Tossing her head to look at him again she grinned. "Should I say to him 'Your daddy likes to play dress up with girls because they remind him of his old doll collection?'"

Minato blinked at her as she came up with this obscured idea and form of argument. 'I should never have played with her dolls when we were younger.' He thought with a painful grin on his face.

"Fine you win…" he muttered out in defeat

Kushina blinked at his response and only sighed. "What a dumb man you are! Any normal guy would have taken this advantage to-"

"Ok Ok I get it I get it. You want me to argue with you. However I just don't feel like doing so because you will just whip my butt."

The girl merely looked to him with a frown as he failed to follow her lead."Idiot." she hissed as she walked over towards the window to look outside.

Minato could only sigh as he knew she would now start a silent act with him. So taking the ideal moment to leave, he grinned and walked off towards the bathroom of the room. "I'm gonna go take a shower. When I get out you can tell me about how you got that nasty wound on your side." He stated while disappearing out of the room to leave the red head in her thoughts.

Watching him leave she looked down at her side and began to glare it. Even though it was healed now how could she have been so careless? She should have noticed that trap.

_(Flashback)_

_She stared at the leader of the trio as she gripped her impaled side that blood ran freely from. The two of his sidekicks as she would call them were now trapped in her chakra chains while the leader had been forced down with her foot._

_"Playing games is over." She growled out with crimson red slit eyes._

_The leader stared at her in full fear now as she stood before him with blood lust all around her. Her red hair was now wild and free and standing up in nine sections as if they were tails._

_"You aren't going to kill me you… you… you DEMON" he whimpered out as he tried to get away from her. However her foot forcefully held him down._

_Lifting up her right hand she began to form chakra in it. "Trust me, when I'm done with you, you aren't gonna say another shitty thing about a woman again!" she screamed out at him_

_From behind the two blonds watched in fear as they witnessed an all too familiar jutsu forming in her hand. It formed as a sphere of wild rapid chakra that pierced the ears. It's color a deep crimson red_

_The man below her watched as tears streaked down his face, she was going to kill him. Reaching up he grabbed her hair in hopes that would distract her and allow him time to flee. However Kushina grinned as she pulled away allowing him to have her red hair._

_With all of her might she thrusted the red ball of chakra into the man's heart. Blood and screams where the only things that could be heard and or seen._

_In fear from behind one of the blond forced himself out of her chain grasped by breaking his limb in order to race off from the tyrant woman._

_Kushina could care less that the one guy escaped at the moment. Her eyes were now directed to the other blond who did not run away or try. She could feel her inner hatred from the fox taking over. She would kill all who harmed her or another who she cared for if her life depended on it._

_Standing up in pain from the dead lead she walked silently and dreadfully towards the screaming blond. It was a miracle no one could hear their screams._

_(End of Flashback)_

Waking from her day dream once more the red head was reminded that the room was empty still as no blond occupied it.

Grabbing a hold of her tank top she waddled down the room towards the bathroom.

The pale white door had a royal carving like style embedded in it. Kushina looked towards the golden hand and reached out for it but only stopped mid way.

From within the shower Minato watched as the water rained down on his head. It was so peaceful yet somewhat depressing being all alone at times.

As he stared a loud crashing noise came forth from the other end of the bathroom. The blond merely rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Really…. You had to break the door down?"

Kushina sighed as she could tell he was sarcastic. He knew her well enough to know what she would do to get her attention or make her point made cleared.

Standing in front of the shower curtain she began to just shake her head. Grabbing the curtain she pulled it out of her way to reveal the now traumatized blond.

Minato freaked as he was exposed to the ever so cold air of the outside world. His hands instantly went for the curtain as he tried to cover himself up.

"Kushinaaaaa." He cried out as he tried to keep himself covered from her sights.

"Psh don't 'Kushinaaa me' it's not like I haven't seen anything that you hold before." She laughed out at him.

Reaching for the bottom of her tank top she began to lift it up over her head causing her creamy white skin to be revealed even more. Reaching for her pants she slid out of them along with her underwear. With a quick unwrapping of her bandages she smiled and hopped into the shower.

Minato just stared at her as she allowed herself to get wet. His cheeks began to go beat red as he looked down her body and thought dirty thoughts.

"So what are we naming Spud-kins?" she giggled out as she pushed him towards the side of the shower wall and began to hog up the spot light of all the water so that she could wash up.

Minato just stared blankly as she walked past him and asked a random question like that. I mean she had almost 4 months to go till, well they had Spud… So why now would she want to know a name. PSSH SCREW THAT why wasn't she trying to SEDUCE him! These thoughts raced in his mind as he continued to stare blankly at her pretty form.

However her once flat pretty stomach was now rather swollen and huge. He did have to admit it was sort of a non appealing sight at times when it came to turning him on.

Kushina watched as he continued to eye her. She only shook her head and laughed. "Men." She spoke out in the blue.

Turning to face the blond she pushed up against him and grinned ever so provocatively. "Oh, I get it." She said causing him to turn even redder.

"Get what?"

"You are too busy thinking about having sex. Aren't you?" she giggled at him

"MMMM ME thinking so dirty like! I think not. I just am thinking about how pretty you are." He lied out even though part of it was true.

"Liar!" she pointed out as she leaned even closer towards him with pretty lilac eyes. "Kiss me" she murmured in the water.

"Minato could only shrug his shoulders and grabbed her back and pull her towards him so that they could embrace.

It was the type of embrace that only lasted a second however as a thought flung into the blonds mind. Pulling from the lustful girl he grinned profoundly.

"Naruto." He stated

"Naruto?" Kushina asked out with a confused look.

"Yup!"

"You want to name our son a steamed fish-paste cake." She choked out in surprise.

"Yup"

"THAT IS THE WORST NAME EVER!" she laughed out while pulling away from him.

_"huh?"_

_Chapter end_

* * *

**_Sorry for taking so long to update once more! Please review! :) Thanks for Reading!_**


	13. Ending Poll Read Please

**_Author Note:_**

**_There is a poll up on my profile asking what you as the readers would prefer for a type of ending. I asked if you would want a Happy, Sad, or Mystery ending. If you would all be so kind as to vote that would be amazing! :) Thank you! _**

**_ I shall await to see the results! :)_**

**_Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


	14. Chapter 13: Excuse Me? Did I Hear That?

_**Author's Note: Been stuck on writers block for this story only O.O Sorry for the LONG delay. Thank you to all who have voted! :D Although, I'm a tad sad with the Happy ending being the top choice for my story's ending, but hey let's see where I can go with this. ;)**_

_**Thank You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: Voldyhorse, KE23, Theloverofanime, Draknesrules, AkaiChou, Moon-Fox13, and Minky6**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kashel: Hey I'm happy if you can't find anything negative. I feel somewhat successful. XD But mainly I'm happy if you like how I have the characters set up with the plots. :) Thank you for the review**_

_**Riliya: LOL Thanks for the review. :D**_

_**Echo Uchiha: Thanks for the Review :)**_

_**YellowFlashYondaime: I'm glad if I gave you a panic! Wa ha ha I gave someone the scares for a sec ;). But still I'm happy if you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the review ^^**_

_**Maelynae: Yay for surprises. Psh Minato is a pervy pervy man, but that doesn't mean Kushina isn't any better. Yeah I wanted to have the whole name in the shower thing as a way to well keep the in the moment thing down. XD Thanks for the review ^^**_

_**KyuubiXNaruto: Glad I made you giggle and that you still like my story. Thanks for the review! :D**_

_**Hypnotic Flames: ^^ It's cute… YAY! Thank you for the review!**_

_**Darkened Fire Dragon: Psh take your time ;) I know how it can feel when you find a really good book and just can't stop reading. I'll look into this magical book that you are speaking of! Oh and you want me to write a sequel to this story! Are you crazy that would kill me XD this story alone makes my brain burst with ideas, but a sequel Lol. Thank you for the review though! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Kushina had been sprawled out on the bed after her lovely event in the shower. Her hair was still damp with water. The dark red locks were sprawled out all over the bed and took up most of it. She laid flat out on her back and looked at the ceiling with large purple eyes. Only thing covering her was her bath towel.

Her right hand slowly rubbed her stomach as she relaxed into the cozy mattress. From out of the bathroom Minato walked in with a towel around his waist, his hands constantly shaking his hair to free it from the moisture.

The red head looked at him with a smile, he was always mad when his hair didn't work out quite well when he cleaned it. It would always lay flat on his head or be all up in a single spot.

"What's wrong?" she decided to ask even though an answer was already known.

"MY DARN HAIR WON'T GO DOWN!" He whined out as he too collapsed on the bed next to her in sorrow and pain.

Sitting up Kushina lifted her brow and giggled. "God you are so girly! Are you sure that you aren't gay?" she asked with a cute voice.

Minato just sighed as he lifted his head up to look at the beautiful red head before him who looked way to perfect. "I had sex with you and knocked you up didn't I? AND WHAT DOES BEING GAY HAVE TO DO WITH HOW I LOOK?"

"Oh don't play the 'I knocked you up' card as a way to say you aren't gay." She pointed out

"Well if by gay you mean 'Happy' then yes I am very gay." He pointed out with a grin

Kushina merely laughed at his statement as she reached for the hair brush that was on the nightstand next to the bed. Her hand reached out as far as it could go however it failed a mere five inches short from the brush. The reason for this was the fact that being huge like a 'cow', as she would often refer to herself, had its downs when it came to reaching things.

Minato catching her drift got up and grabbed the brush for her. The red head smiled as she opened her hand to take the object from him so that she could brush her crazy tangled long hair. The blond grinned as he shook his head in refusal of giving it to her.

"I'll brush your hair." He said as he walked back to the bed and waited for her to turn around. The red head could only shrug her shoulders as she turned her back to him so that he could get full access to all of her hair.

Picking up a lock of hair the blond began to brush it slowly, causing the tangled mess of hair to turn into perfectly smooth and silky hair.

"You know your perverted sensei is right, you are a savior." Kushina muttered out as Minato continued.

"What do you mean by that? You have always told me that I was far from such a thing, that I was really nothing more than just a common moron in disguise as a prodigy." He pointed out as he tried to part her hair.

Leaning into the brush she smiled. "Well I was wrong." She said, "You are a savior….. A savior of HAIR, THAT IS!"

Instantly Minato stopped and began to sigh mentally all the while Kushina laughed with tears coming out of her eyes. Her laughter only lasted a short second as soon she cut it off and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the blond. Her face more serious now, as it appeared she had something important on her mind.

"Why Naruto?" she asked

Minato leaned back into the bed and grinned. "The book my teacher gave me, it isn't half bad. I mean it isn't porn for starters so that's a booster."

"Seriously? It isn't a porn novel, well shit now it just sucks.… But still besides the point, that doesn't answer my question." She pointed out.

"Again with the cursing" he growled out. Quickly he regained his composition and continued, "Well you see there is this character who is just amazing, I mean I could go on for hours about why he is so great! And he just makes me wish that our son would grow up just like him. So I thought why not name our child after this character in the book." Minato briefly explained.

"Do you like this character because he is a to the point flaming homo like you?" she asked

A spark lit up in his head as she once more went on with the topic he hated being involved in the most."OH SHUT UP! I'M NOT GAY GOSH! Plus you should stop talking about me being gay, it may influence our son to take up this habit that you talk about ever so freely."

Kushina's jaw dropped at how stupid and illogical what he said was, "You think because I'm talking about you being gay, that it is going to make Spud gay as well? If anything is going to make that crazy kid gay it is going to be your clean and gay-like genes."

"Nuh just shut it ok… I don't like talking about this stuff it hurts my feelings." Just as he said that his face began to droop causing him to appear hurt and sad. He even looked so sad that he had a small tear in the corner of his eye forming.

Crossing her arms the red head put on a strained face from how ridiculous this was getting."You serious?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes"

"Fine I will stop calling you gay."

"REALLY!" He yelped out in happiness!

"Yeah yeah… Now can we go back to the name… Do you seriously want to name him that?" she asked with concerned eyes.

Minato had to think hard for a second as he knew this was important. After a few seconds of daring suspense he finally had a good answer. "Yes, I seriously want to name our son that. If you are having trouble agreeing on this, you should take a look at the book too. I feel that if you read it as well you would fully agree." He explained while finishing up brushing the final bottom edges of her hair.

With a deep sigh Kushina shook her head and then looked at him. "Fine then, that will be 'Spuds' name, but if he ever gets crap for the name, mark my words I'm blaming you!"

Minato's eyes went wide as he watched her agree with no complaints almost. Kushina could tell he was about to go all girly on him and just before he started with a grand thank you speech she stood up and began to walk off towards the window.

The blond watched her with his mouth agape. He hadn't gotten to thank her or even tell her what he was thinking, yet he understood that she probably knew what he was thinking without him speaking. "Fine fine I won't parade a thank you speech. Feel better?"

"A little." She giggled out turning her attention towards the outside world. She frowned a tad as she looked towards the village. "Minato was it really wise to leave that ally behind? I just can't stop worrying if something happened." Kushina murmured out with concerned eyes on the streets.

Scratching the back of his head the blond sighed and stood up walking towards her and the window. Grabbing her side he pulled her in towards him. Kushina pushed herself in towards his chest. She listened silently to the beating of his heart which was like a lullaby that calmed her.

"Don't worry. I meant it when I said it had been taken care of, I mean what kind of man would I be if I didn't keep to my word." Looking down at her their eyes suddenly met and he could only wink a bright vibrant blue eye to her.

The red head grinned a little in return as she felt more at peace instead of worry.

However, what she failed to understand was how it was taken care of.

Minato grinned at how much calmer she seemed now. With a seductive smile he leaned down towards her ear and whispered hotly, "So do you wanna fool around?"

Kushina's eyes went wide and suddenly she just began to grimace at his spontaneous sexual urges. Putting a hand on his bare chest and grabbing a hold on her bath towel that was wrapped around her body she grinned, "Nope… not really. I think that sleep actually sounds a lot more interesting right now."

His eyes went wide and shock consumed his cute face. "B-But…But WHY! We haven't had sex in years! We didn't even get to do it in the shower!"

"Oh you fat liar, it has only been what like four months and it would have been only an hour, however due to you deciding to bring up the baby's name while I was feeling into the mood. That well just killed your chances at 'Fooling Around'. PLUS I just don't feel really into it right now. So there will be no 'Fooling Around' for you." Kushina explained

Pushing from him she walked off away and towards her bag that laid on the floor against a wall, only to pull out some nice baggy clothes for sleeping in.

The blond just stared at her and began to feel sad again. "You're soo mean Kushy!" he cried out.

Stopping in mid motion from standing up straight again she just lifted a brow. "Kushy? You haven't called me that since we were six or seven and you only said my name that way because you had that retarded speech problem."

"I didn't have a speech problem! I just found the 'NA' at the end of your name annoying."

"Bull crap you couldn't say any name that had A at the end of it for some lame reason, unless it was Jiraiyas' then you would say it."

"Well still! You are a meanie! I've been a good husband and I deserve some kind of a reward for being so good all the time." He cried out

"OH Oh you are so right. You do deserve a reward. Gosh where have I been not noticing how much you suffer? Oh that's right I'M PREGNANT! Unlike you I have to walk around the fricken world with a bowling ball for a stomach. Do you know how bad I felt for the first few months because of your little spawn… HMMM HMMM! So don't give me any BS about how you deserve a reward, when it is I who deserves a reward." She yelled at him with red tinted eyes. Her hair had been slightly lifting as she yelled at him.

Minato just crossed his arms as she spoke. "I know you haven't been feeling well and I'm sorry about that. It is my fault. But if you just would let me help you I would, I would do better than I have. I thought you were fine and all because you seemed happy lately so I thought I was doing my job right." He whimpered out changing the mood of the issue at hand.

Kushina merely huffed as she ignored his words. When she was in this state there was no getting through to her.

"Well you were wrong!" she spat out to him and then turned around and went off with her clothes in hand to the bathroom. With a loud 'SLAM' to the bathroom door she left the blond in silence.

The blond stood silently in the room with his head looking down. The feeling of failure fell upon him as he heard her words echo in the back of his mind. "I'm worthless." He choked out trying to hold a worthless tear back.

A few minutes later Kushina re-emerged with her sleeping clothes on. She wore one of his old jounin shirts. Due to its over large size it fell past her body and to her mid thighs, even with her being pregnant and all.

Walking to the bed the red head sat herself down and pulled the covers over on top of her head and began to fall asleep without a single word the motionless blond who stood under a rain cloud of sorrow.

Minato didn't feel like talking to her now for the rest of the night. She was mad at him and he knew that talking about it right now wouldn't solve a thing. Taking a deep breath he tried his best to recompose himself.

Throwing on a pair of pants and a loose baggy shirt the blond began to walk towards the window of the room.

Staring out into the silent sandy streets of Suna he watched as the moon was fully a bright, shinning it's lonely colors, making him feel the same. Shaking his head free of depressing thoughts the blond looked back over his shoulders at the red head once more as she shifted in her sleep and crawled deeper into the covers for more warmth.

Smiling painfully he took a deep breath and formed a quick hand sign before leaping out the window to leave the red head in peace.

* * *

**(Kazekage's Office)**

Staring out his window Ren watched as the outside world stayed still and silent in the darkness.

Reclining in his chair, the brunette reached behind him and stretched out his back which made a nasty cracking sound as he did it. His dark eyes closed as a smile graced his face from feeling relaxed.

"Oh my god it smiled!" a voice shrieked out from out of nowhere.

Ren began to instantly feel a vein throb in his head.

Taking his feet the Kazekage forcefully caused his chair to spin towards the direction of his desk instead of that of the window.

Entering his view came that of a sleepy looking blond. Ren grinned wildly at the face of the Hokage.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Troublemaker?"

"I… a troublemaker? Whatever do you mean?" Minato laughed out as he sat down into the chair opposite of the Kazekage's desk.

The man just rubbed his temples as he stared at the blond with pissy eyes. "You know exactly what I mean… You had to go massacre that guy that ran off from the scene." Ren growled out with a pissy tone.

Minato's blue eyes hardened at the mentioning of earlier events.

"What would you have me do? Let the man who tried to kill and possibly rape my wife go. May I add that he tried to kill all three of your brats too…" The Hokage watched as the man before him went pale at the mentioning of his children. "May I add that if it wasn't for your three kids wandering off this wouldn't have happened! You should be a tad more careful I think."

Ren lifted his gaze from his desk and allowed his eyes to harden. "Minato what do you want? You never argue with me about anything unless you are in a bad mood." The blond felt as though he had fallen into a trap and now was caught in the action.

"You know me." Minato stated in silence

Ren's left eye brow lifted higher than it ever had been. He stared at the Hokage with complete concern. "What happened between you and Kushina?"

His blue eyes went wide, 'Am I really that easy to read?' he thought. Twiddling his thumbs the blond took a deep breath and looked Ren in the eyes. "She says that I don't understand how she feels…"

"God... HOLY SHIT! She is PREGNANT! No one understands her except for another pregnant woman and let me tell you, you don't want to be near that. Besides she is like what seven or eight months pregnant right? "

"Almost eight."

"See so she is just over emotional. All you can really do and I'm sorry to say this, is just suck it up and nod and tell her you love her. OH AND NEVER MENTION SEX!" Ren explained with extreme emphasis on the last part.

"Ummm never mention sex heh heh heh why?"

"You complained about the lack and tried didn't you?" Ren asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes…"

Putting a shaky hand in his hair, Ren began to shake wildly and sweat. "Women hate it when guys ask that. They feel like that's all you care about and will go off on you. I remember when Karura was pregnant with Temari I made the mistake to ask her the very same thing you probably asked."

"What happened?" Minato asked with large eyes full of interest.

Standing up Ren grabbed the bottom of shirt and pulled it up to reveal his stomach.

"Hey I'm not into that kind of stuff Ren." Minato joked out.

"OH SHUT UP! I'm not into it as well but do you see that line?"

Minato squinted his eyes and looked closely until finally it was noticed. A large line ran down the tan mans stomach. It had to be a good five centimeters long. It was a scar that looked like it had been not all that old.

"A scar?"

"Yeah, Karura even though she was as sweet as any woman could get, when I asked her while she was cooking she picked up her cooking knife and threw it at me."

"NO WAY!" Minato gasped out as he instantly began to imagine how it could have gone with Kushina. She might have torn his face off, yet she didn't!

Ren lowered his shirt back down and sat himself back down aswell. "Trust me Kushina is an angel if she didn't kill you for asking. All she did was just yell at you right?"

Shaking his head lightly Minato whispered out, "Yeah"

"Well then you are a lucky man to have such a nice wife." Ren stated with a grin.

Minato looked at the man and grinned lightly. "You think?"

* * *

**(Back at the Hotel)**

Mornings light had finally touched the hotel room. The warmth of the light caused a sleeping red head to shift in her sleep. Reaching around in the bed her hand involuntarily searched out the warmth of another. Finally a soft cloth came into her grasp.

Grinning in her sleep-like form the red head nuzzled her head into the body next to her. Lifting on eye open she looked over towards the surprisingly awake blond.

"Minato you're up?" she whispered out as she laid her head on his chest and grinned.

"Yeah, how did you sleep dear?" he warmly asked

Rubbing the back of her head the Uzumaki giggled at what came to thought. "I slept ok although Spud… Oh I mean Naruto, wouldn't stop fucking kicking me though." She laughed out.

Minato grinned at what she said while he grasped some of her hair. "Naruto is such a cutie."

"Yeah he…is." As she spoke something sparked in her mind. Her eyes went wide as an unsafe feeling washed over her. Sitting up and pulling from him she stared him down.

The blond just lightly laughed from the scary look she was giving him. "What is wrong dear?" he chuckled out.

"You are a mother fucking idiot is what's up." She spoke out.

"No I'm not." He argued back

Kushina finally had her answer as he responded. "You aren't Minato. You are a DAMN SHADOW CLONE AREN'T YOU!" The red head growled out.

Minato sighed as he scratched his blond head. "You are always smart when it comes to noticing stuff." The clone laughed out. "So what gave me away?" He asked.

"The not telling me to not curse."

"Ha Ha I'll remember that."

"Where is the real one though." She finally asked out as she laid back down into bed.

"Oh"

* * *

Waking up the stairs to the room the blond yawned deeply as he hadn't slept at all that night and he was now finally about to go and lay down for the first time and hopefully for a while. He had honestly prayed that by some unknown miracle the dreaming red head would be up for a day in bed cuddling as he wanted to spend a day telling her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for being such a prick.

Pulling from out of his sleepy pants' pocket, the blond grasped the key and began to fiddle around with it as he tried to put it in the key hole. His blue eyes were droopy as he attempted this and failed many times looking like a true retard.

Finally he got the key in and just like that he turned it and flung open the door.

Dragging his feet into the room the blond waddled towards the far end of the room towards the closed door. It's white color appeared grey in the shadowed part of the room.

Opening the door the blond walked in to an unappealing sight. The room was empty. The bed sheets thrown from the bed, pillows on the floor, clothes on the floor, and a clone sprawled out on the floor. Minato quickly dashed towards the clone who winced as the original came to him.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Minato questioned the clone who he helped sit up.

The clone placed a hand to his forehead which looked to have been cut by some object. "She left." Was all the clone muttered with no other words the clone dispersed into smoke leaving Minato on his own.

Looking around the room the blond began to freak out._ 'She left…. COULD THAT MEAN THAT SHE LEFT ME!'_ His thoughts began to go crazy as he began to panic at the idea of her leaving him!

Looking around quickly the blond formed a sudden hand seal and vanished from the room leaving it completely empty inside.

Reappearing the blond found himself suddenly confused. He was back inside the same room he just left. His head began to swing left and right.

"What the F?" He yelped out as he began to quicken his pace in the room. His constant walking in circles began to quicken as he started to wildly think about why his jutsu hadn't worked. He should have appeared right next to Kushina. But instead it seemed like the jutsu had back fired and he was back in the room.

"This can't be right." He murmured to himself. Until suddenly it hit him like a brick. Running to the torn up bed's side the blond began to grin.

"MARCO!" he spoke out.

Standing still he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers, praying to hear a response.

From out under the bed a small voice finally appeared. "POLO!"

Shaking his head, Minato crouched down to the floors level. Lifting up a blanket he peered under the bed to find a giggling red head all squished under the metal springs of the bed.

"Wow it took you long enough." Kushina laughed out as she started to crawl out from under the bed.

"Why didn't I think of that first?" the blond asked himself with a quick smack to his forehead.

Reaching his hand out the blond helped his wife stand up from getting up from under the bed. Kushina's purple eyes sparkled as she got up and was welcomed into the light. Her vibrant red hair lit up as she stood up fully under the bedroom sunlight.

Minato's mouth dropped as he stared at her as she wore a white summer dress. Her long red hair had been put up into a pony tail as it had become somewhat of a hassle since becoming pregnant. Well at least huge pregnant.

"You are so pretty." Minato just spoke out randomly.

"Why thank you. I don't think I can say the same about you though." Kushina muttered out as she examined him. Grabbing his sleep shirt by the bottom edge she examined it by squinting her eyes. "Is that chocolate or coffee?" she asked while pointing towards a splotch of brown substance.

Minato reached a unsteady shaking hand behind his head and began to hesitantly laugh. "Ummm Chocolate…"

"You ate chocolate all night….. That's why you left a clone with me?" Kushina began to feel anger towards him. He picked chocolate over her! OVER HER! She was fricken pregnant and needed caring and he wanted chocolate?

Quick to act Minato threw his hands up for protection, "NO. NO. NO. I didn't eat chocolate all night. I went to go see Ren and well Misa came in and brought him his late night snack so he offered to share it with me."

"Psh that's not all you probably shared."

"Excuse me!" He screeched out from her sudden outburst.

Putting a finger on his chest she pushed him with a strong poke. "You heard me." She madly replied.

Grabbing a hold of her wrist, he pulled her hand away from him and chuckled. "You are nuts, but I love you."

"You better."

Minato simply nodded. Without anymore time to waste though, the Hokage quickly raced onto the bed with his shoes still on his feet. His face buried into the pillow as he took a deep sigh of relief.

"Are you just gonna sleep all day?" Kushina asked as she went towards his feet and began slipping his sandals off.

Moving his now free toes all around the blond rolled over on the comfy bed and grinned wide. "Would you be upset if I slept all day, my love?"

"YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

"Uhh stop cursing gosh… I bet when Naruto is born the first thing he will do is say the f bomb instead of screaming." He berated at her with a snippy tone.

Kushina had with no questions asked placed her bottom down on the side of the bed with her back facing the blond. She crossed her arms in the most delicate way as she acted pissed. "Well if you sleep what am I gonna do?"

Opening one eye the blond looked at her back. With one arm he snaked around the upper part of her chest and pulled her in towards him. "You could sleep too."

"But I'm not tired! I'm actually really excited about the lighting of the festival lights tonight."

Minato sighed mentally as she spoke. 'Gosh it is like I'm already a parent.' Pulling her tightly towards him as he pushed that thought out of his head he provocatively grinned at a new thought. "Well I don't know what to tell you then."

Kushina stared at him and silently she frowned. "Minato… I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to flip on you." She finally had said it.

The blond stiffened at her words. Sitting up the blond looked at her and sighed. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. I should have thought about you before myself. So don't worry. Besides I love you even more then I did yesterday so you shouldn't feel sorry but happy." He pointed out as he suddenly embraced her with a large grin on his face.

Her face lit up in a red color as the blond squeezed her tightly. Smiling she turned to face him and pushed her face to his and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you more than you love me." She pointed out as she placed her hands on each side of his head.

Minato lifted a brow and chuckled. "No I love you more!" Wrapping his arms around her back the blond flipped her over so that he was on top of her and she was on the bottom. Kushina went red from embarrassment.

Looking left and right the red head was amazing as she was on the bed fully laying down and he wasn't.

"Sneaky little Bast-…" Minato cut her off by kissing her on the lips causing her to shut up. Kushina pushed in towards him to return the motion. Her eyes lit up with joy as she continued.

Grabbing his chocolate covered shirt she began to pull on it. Pulling away from the embrace the red head panted out, "OFF"

Shaking his head the blond was quick to comply as he pulled it over his head and then went back to kissing her.

"You… Huff Huff…. Know… We…Should….Slow huff." Minato tried to say down however the red head just clinged onto him tighter.

"SHUT UP!" Kushina stated out as he tried to start to continue again.

* * *

**(Later)**

From out in the distance the sound of fireworks could be heard marking the beginning of the two weeklong summer festival. However the ever so excited red head would be late to attending that event as she was a tad too busy at the moment.

All around the hotel's bedroom clothes laid along the floor with the bed comforter, some pillows, and blankets. Yet laying in bed was the red head who relaxed her head on top of the bare chest of the blond who just grinned as he held some of her hair and twirled it with his fingers.

The sheets covered her front and the lower half of the blond, however the red head's bare back could clearly be seen to the blond as she laid on her side.

Minato stared at her pale white skin that looked flawless in every way. Leaning forwards he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The blond stated with the world's biggest grin.

Kushina smiled back as she sat up and laid next to him with a grin. Pulling the sheets with her though as she was shy to just lay out nude. "I love you too."

The blond smiled with his eyes closed. Placing a hand on her stomach the blond grinned. "I think Naruto loves you too." The blond chuckled out as he felt a sudden kick. "HE KICKED!" The blond suddenly spoke with excitement. Flinging himself as close as possible to Kushina's stomach he began to place his head on her tummy to listen.

"Do you hear anything?" Kushina asked with a smile

Minato nodded as he kept his ear to her womb.

Kushina placed a hand on her stomach as she smiled at the pleasant feeling of happiness and at peace. "Let's stay in tonight." The red head said calmly.

Lifting his head the blond stared at her with concern. "But I thought you wanted to go to the festival opening?"

"I did, but I'm too happy right now to move."

Minato sat up from his current position and leaned into kiss his wife's soft rosy cheeks. "I'll always love you."

"Me too."

_Chapter End_

**_OK I KNOW LONG WAIT! I'm sorry XD. I have been like nuts with trying to think of what to write. I have been more focused on writing up a plot line for the next MinaKushi and NaruSaku story I'm starting. SHAKES HEAD! Sorry for the delay though. :/ Review please though! They really inspire me to write and feel good about my story. Thank you and till next time!_**


	15. Chapter 14: Fatherly Things

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, long time no see XD. Let me just get right to the point. So I broke both of my wrists and am now just starting to recover. I've been in braces and casts for a few weeks and have been slowly regaining my ability to write, type, and draw, all that good stuff you know. ;) For those curious I slipped on a newly mopped floor when I came down the stairs which caused me to do a back flip in mid air landing on a stair thus resulting in some serious bone damage. But I'm BACK! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this was really just a trying to get back on track chapter and such. I'm still recovering so give me some time on this stuff. However thank you to all of you who sent me PM's, reviews, and emails wishing for my recovery! It really helped!**_

_**Thank You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: SomeoneInterested, Nightress5, Princess Adiorho, unknown555, hira-nera, and xiMenagerie**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Maelynae: Lol glad if you can feel the love. The whole birth and such won't be for a few more chapters now seeing as I can't really type that much at the current moment. Thank you for reviewing though and keeping an eye on my progress and such. It is always nice to get emails from you and such. XD**_

_**HypnoticeFlames: XD lovely review. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Echo Uchiha: Glad if you liked it and thank you for asking if I was ok! Thanks for the review ;)**_

_**Darkened Fire Dragon: NO Don't kick anyone's ass! :O It was my fault for not noticing the wet floor. XD Thank you for the cute review, it made me giggle. I'll consider a somewhat like sequel after this thing if flipping over. Thanks for the reviews. :)**_

_**Wolfdemon22: Thank you for your wishes. I believe it helped! :)**_

_**Princess Adiorho: FIVE TIMES! O_O Holy crap I can't even look at my story five times. I'm honored if you like it that much! Thank you for your wishes! Made me feel better and recover faster. :D**_

_**Nightress5: XD Glad if you like it. Thanks for the review! ^^**_

* * *

_Chapter 14:_

Kushina softly gazed up at the village's gates as she stood smiling at how beautiful the village was this time of year. It had been two or so months since she and her moronic husband had left the village for a small vacation. However they had to return and it was a smart idea in her opinion to return now. The weather in Fire Country was starting to cool down which she loved greatly.

Crossing her arms she sighed as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Think you can walk any slower?"

Minato shrugged his shoulders as he came to her side finally with a backpack on his back. "Well you didn't have to carry a bag full of ramen from a different country now did you?" he chuckled out.

A nerve popped at that remark as her face now slowly began to turn the deepest of crimson reds.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" Turning to face him fully the red head glared at him as she thought of a comeback, "Last time I checked I was carrying a good thirty extra pounds thanks to you and your fatherly stage." She exclaimed.

Minato placed a hand behind his head and began to scratch his blond head like he usually would when he got nervous or was at lack of words for what to say. "I know, I was just kidding." He carefully laughed out.

Kushina grinned at him and just sighed before walking on into the village, "What are we ever going to do about Daddy, huh Naruto darling?" She spoke aloud as if expecting an answer.

Chasing after the red head with an open mouth, "What do you mean by that?" Minato cried out.

It took them a good half an hour before they actually got home, mainly because of the whole crowd full of people who watched them come in and ask the shit out of Minato about his time away.

Standing at the door the couple smiled at each other as now they were home.

"Minato do you have the key?" She asked as she looked back at him

Fidgeting with his vest and then feeling around in his pockets the blond searched for the brass object. Reaching deep into his pockets he began to panic, "Um Didn't you have them?"

"No, because you were all like no no I'll carry them when I asked before we decided to abruptly leave." She responded only to flinch suddenly as things started to become clear, "You mean you don't have them?"

"Uhhh well the thing is-"

"Minato" Kushina growled his name out with such a voice

"I don't know where they are…."

Smacking her forehead the red head just felt like smacking the blond over the head a good five times. Yet while thinking of such thoughts she smiled. Closing her eyes and facing the door fully Kushina began to reach up and stretch a little.

"Guess I have no choice." She muttered to herself, loud enough for Minato to hear.

Minato lifted an eye brow at her comment and began to cross his arms in confusion, "What do you mean by 'I have no choice?' he asked with a concerned voice.

Tossing him a bright and cheery smile the red head began to pull her right first back and grin ever more. With a sudden gust full of energy she rammed her clenched hand into the door. At the impact a loud cracking sound gave way scaring the blond to death.

Taking a step back and regaining her composer, Kushina stood still and began to count aloud, "One….. Two…." 'BAM!' went the door and with it the red head giggled out, "Three!" Looking at the scared stiff blond the red head grinned evilly, "Ready to go in?"

With a stiff nod her husband responded and began to follow her inside.

As she walked elegantly inside her home, a sudden sound full of jingles appeared. The red head grinned as she began to figure out who it was. From down the main entrance hall a small head poked out from behind the wall. His large chocolate brown eyes stared at the woman with shock.

Kushina grinned as she saw the little face. "Kai come here my dear?" she spoke out with a large and wild grin on her face. With no time to lose the cat dashed down the halls with a grin on his silly pathetic face.

At the same time Minato walked in and just rolled his eyes as the two ridiculous lovers embraced as if it had been a year since they last saw each other.

It had been nearly an hour since they had returned home and set everything back up. Kushina in that whole time period since their return was already out of the house with dinner cooking and out on the run to see one of her friends, to get the inside scoop on what she had missed. Minato had in that entire time before she left had been resetting the door back on its hinges since his wife sort of broke it.

When he finally finished Minato didn't feel like going out and around the village at the current moment, all he wanted to do was simply sit on the couch with his feet up on a pillow and read a new book that Kushina had bought for him at the festival.

As he stared at the long text covered pages of the book he felt like sighing as this book was nothing like what he usually would read about, this book was instead much more like something his wife would read than him. It was a fairy tale about a young girl who was stuck in a life of boredom, but is suddenly thrown into a life of chaos when she is tricked by a witch and must seek help from a player of a wizard. He could only close the book and just look up at the ceiling of his house.

At the foot of the couch Kai gently sat curled in a ball with a single brown eye open staring at Minato. Minato could feel the cats glare and readjusted his target of sight to the staring cat.

"What do you want?" he asked the cat as if expecting it to just start talking.

Kai could only flick his ears back and forth at this strange question. "MEW!" the cat spoke out as if to say nothing to the blond.

The blond however found this simple 'Mew' much more amusing than he thought he would. Sitting up from his sort of reclining pose he supported himself with his elbows and looked at the cat with a wicked grin.

"Kai meow if you love this house." The man asked out

The black and white cat as a response to this question went, "MEOW!"

"Meow if you love Kushina-chan?"

"MEOW!"

"Meow if you love me?" Minato asked with wide eyes full of the idea of possible acceptance from a cat.

The cat however didn't meow at that question and instead just closed his eyes and began to nap leaving the blond speechless and feeling rejected.

At around the same time as the blond felt a sharp knife like feeling going through his heart the door rang loudly shaking the blond from his silence.

With a swing of his legs causing the cat to go flying in the air from losing its ground, the man got up and began to go to the door.

"I bet its Kushina she probably has something and can't open the door." He mumbled to himself as he went to turn the door knob.

Pulling the door towards him he was greeted by the person on the other end, who just beamed a wild smile at him. Minato could feel his face instantly grin at the rather shocking surprise visitor.

"Hello, my little adorable pupil." Jiraiya spoke out with joy. Minato on the other hand just felt a nerve pop in his head.

"Adorable?"

* * *

Across the village Kushina sat in Anzu's newly done apartment. The red head grinned as she sat across from the brunette with tea in her hands. They were in the kitchen which was the color of a light gray with pretty newly done green floors. However Kushina wasn't at all concerned with the nice newly down kitchen, her eyes were all on the sleeping form in the brunette's arms.

The pink tuffs of hair made the red head giggle with joy. "I wanna have my baby already." Kushina finally bluntly stated out.

An eye brow raised at this statement. "Oh you will have your cute little boy soon." The woman stated as she cuddled her child some more. "I mean you are due in what a month and a half right?" Anzu asked with a grin on her rosy cheeks.

Kushina stared down at her stomach and felt butterflies fill up within her, "Yeah about a month and a half a little less actually. It is already September and well I'm supposed to have Naruto in October."

"See it's only a month that isn't too much longer! I'm sure you and Minato must be excited."

"You have no clue how excited he is." She pointed out at the mother's statement.

Anzu was puzzled as to what she meant, was she being sarcastic about his feelings? "What do you mean by that Kushina?"

The red head laughed lightly "Well –"

**(Flashback)**

_"MINATO ARE YOU READY TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL!" The red head yelled out as she stood at the door with her green kimono one. Her hair had been pulled back and put in a bun with a butterfly barrette on the side of her head._

_The blond quickly walked out of the bathroom with a similar matching outfit._

_"Well don't you look handsome." She giggled out with sparkling purple eyes._

_"I do look fabulous, but not as FABULOUS as you." The blond responded with a winning smile._

_Kushina just shook her head and grinned, "Sure Sure… Now come on I wanna go buy myself some street vender food!"_

_With a nod they both walked out of the room and made their way down the stairs to the festival filled streets._

_As they entered the start of the festival the blond gave a tug at the sleeve of the Uzumaki girl as if he were a child._

_"Kushina-chan…"_

_Looking to him the red head smiled, "What is it?"_

_"When Halloween comes around can we make Naruto a froggy?" He finally spoke out_

_Kushina raised an eye brow at this statement. "A frog?" she muttered out. 'He is already thinking about Halloween costumes? Does he not understand that Naruto isn't gonna be even a month old?' She thought to herself but just shook her head_

_"Yeah a frog! I wanna take him around the village and flaunt him off in cute outfits." The blond chuckled out._

_Kushina grinned at the idea yet at the same time felt like sighing as she probably knew this was gonna be the undoing of him. "You really this excited?" She asked_

_Minato just stopped him his tracks at this question. "Of course I'm excited. The idea of having a mini-me is like a dream come true! I mean come on we are gonna be twins" The blond began to instantly daydream about him and his son being a fighting team in action._

_"What makes you think you two are gonna be twins?" she asked as she came to stop with him_

_"Well I'm sure he is gonna have blond hair, that is a dominate gene over your red hair, so he has to be a blond. Plus come on boys always look like their fathers!" He explained with a twinkle in his eyes_

_Kushina crossed her arms at this statement and began to wish this was a girl instead because that way she could back hand slap him. However this was gonna be an argument she didn't feel like going at._

_"How many pregnancy books have you read?" she asked_

_"Seventeen, what's the point?"_

_"SEVENTEEN!" She screeched out at his response. She had only read two and they were enough to scare her shitless! "Minato why did you read seventeen pregnancy books? You aren't even giving birth to the little spud!" Kushina's face was bright white as she never expected this? What kind of man reads more baby books that his pregnant wife?_

_Minato had to think a tad on her question because he wanted to phrase it well enough so that she wouldn't freak out. "Well I was told by Fugaku that when Mikoto had Itachi she was a nightmare and he said just get ready. So I logically went to the library on my break and well just picked up all that I could find. Like I found the one book called 'the Pregnancy Bible', oh my god that was such an interesting read. Like did you know that once you have my cute little mini-me you are gonna have a serious tear in-"_

_"Ok just shut up. I don't even wanna know where you are going with that."_

_Minato smiled as she just began to shake her head free of those thoughts. "You didn't read that many did you?"_

_Kushina showed off a blunt smile at that. "When you read about hermaphrodites you just don't pick that book back up." She responded_

_The blond wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned. "I love you too." He chuckled out._

_Kushina felt warm by his grasp and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Minato, I have to tell you something."_

_"hmm?"_

_"If you ever freak out when I have little Naruto-kun I will personally after he is born kick you in the ass."_

_"No cursing and where is this coming from?" he dared to ask_

_She smiled as they continued walking. Her head still on his shoulder taking in his smell, "I read in a book once that men freak out in those situations and I don't want mister Hokage freaking out. It would be annoying." She giggled at that last part._

_Minato just sighed, "I will never freak, who do you think I am? Fugaku or something."_

_"Ok, I'll hold you to that promise."_

**(End of Flashback)**

Anzu just started at Kushina with large eyes. "Seventeen?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" The red head yelled out flinging her empty tea cup up in the air.

* * *

Jiraiya and Minato had been laughing at how the blond recalled part of his time in Suna with the exotic red head and all of their little stunts that both of them weren't all that proud of.

Minato however at the current moment had taken a moment of silence as his master had quickly gone to the bathroom to read over a certain scene in his master's book that made him smile every time. His blue eyes were ever so intense as he read over the very ending of the book that made him grin from ear to ear.

Jiraiya peered down the hall and stared at the blond as he looked at the book with that ever so perfect grin of his at the dinner table. Silently walking down the halls the older shinobi stood next to the blond and with a large 'WACK' to the head sent the blond flying forwards into the book.

Lifting his head up the Hokage smiled at his masters weird antics.

"Oh! You're reading my 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja', huh? But it's still unfinished. The sentences are still childish, and the quality of the rest is bad." Jiraiya bashfully spoke as he rubbed his head and sheepishly grinned.

Minato grinned and winked an eye, "No, that's not true. The main character is amazing!"

The Sanin's eyes perked at those kind words. Walking around the dinner table, Jiraiya gently sat himself down across from Minato and began to grin.

Kushina at the same time had just sneaked in from the back of the house and into their kitchen. She could already tell the older perv was here because her kitchen counters were covered in small bottles of Sake that he had probably brought over to celebrate hers and Minato's return. Before she even spoke out in disgust at this she was caught in awe as she heard the two speaking.

"Every chapter feels like it's a part of your own life, Sensei. It's almost like an autobiography!" Minato cheerfully stated

Jiraiya began to turn red and sweat a tad as that wasn't even the truth about his book seeing as it well sucked in the current community. "Maybe so, but it didn't sell at all…" he sighed out in despair.

"Maybe next time I should use my strong point, and add in more erotic material." The old perv chuckled out.

Kushina could feel a nerve pop at that comment. 'Of course he would make a sequel full of porn. God how Minato didn't turn out this way I will never know.' She thought as she looked over at the stove to see her stew pot was still cooking since she left earlier in the day to go run by Anzu's place.

Minato shook his head at his teacher's comment and smiled. "The way the main character never gave up, not even at the end, was really cool." The blond explained with joy in his voice. "The character is just like you, Sensei!"

Bashfully Jiraiya turned pink and said, "You think so?"

Giving a quick nod the blond grinned wildly showing his mind was on something important. "So I was thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"When our baby is born, we want to raise it to be like the main character. So would it be okay if we named our son after the main character in your book?" Minato finally asked with a face full of excitement and happiness.

The pervert's eyes grew at this request. He could feel his heart beating ever so wildly. "H-Hey! Are you sure you guys want that? It's a name I came up with while eating ramen." Jiraiya stated trying to back up his feelings on this.

Kushina just chuckled lightly and felt the need to step forth. Stepping into the room she grinned at the two boys. "Naruto." She softly spoke out. "It's a beautiful name!" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and lightly she dipped her head to the man across the room in hopes he would agree to this.

In all awe, never once had Jiraiya seen the red head like this. He gently opened his out and spoke out her name as if it was almost somewhat heavenly to him.

The red head looked down and blushed at the man's stare. Her eyes completely focused on her stomach as she gently rubbed it and grinned.

"If I name him, that makes me his Godfather, huh? Are you sure about that?" Jiraiya asked them once more pointing out what they were getting themselves into.

Walking next to her husband Kushina gently rested a hand on his shoulder and grinned at Jiraiya.

"You're my sensei after all." Minato exclaimed in response to the older man's questions. "A man of true skill, I couldn't think of a finer shinobi than you."

The old man felt as though he was going to faint. It was an honor to him and gently he grinned. "Ok, it's your fault though if I make this kid a complete perv like his Godfather though." He stated with a sly smirk.

"You do that and I'll hit you with a frying pan." Kushina spat at him with a grin.

"I knew you couldn't be cute forever!" Jiraiya stated as he jumped from his seat and pointed at her. Minato could only rub his temples and sigh.

"It's like I'm living with children." He mumbled out. Turning his head to look at his wife he grinned. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry!"

Kushina laughed at that comment. "Awe is the little adorable Hokage hungry!" She teased him in a baby voice.

Minato just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Will you be staying for dinner Jiraiya?" Kushina asked as she went to turn into the kitchen and get the dinner all set up

Jiraiya shook his head as he stood up. "No, I'm sorry but I have something I need to do? You know when duty calls it calls." He explained.

"Duty huh? Sounds like you are gonna go peep on the women's bath house." Kushina growled out as she went into the kitchen and got stuff out for just her and Minato.

Standing up the blond walked with his mentor and laughed as he and Jiraiya said their odd goodbyes.

Kushina grinned as she knew the blond was probably seriously happy about getting his permission to name 'Spud'-kins Naruto. Walking towards the cabinets in their kitchen she reached up on her tip toes to grab a couple of bowels for her and the blond.

A steady hand however stopped her from reached causing her to turn her head and stare. Minato just grabbed them for her and smiled. "I got them." He said.

"Thank you."

As they ate dinner Kushina grinned and told Minato about how Mikoto and Fugaku had left town with their newborn baby just a month ago and wouldn't be back until October. Kushina felt sad about this seeing as she wanted to spend the last month of being pregnant with her best friend, shopping for cute clothes and toys for her adorable baby boy, but that wasn't going to happen.

"What about Anzu, Airi, or even Masami?" You could hang out with them they all are in the same boat as you. I could always go with you!" Minato pointed out with a childish grin as he slurped down some of her amazing beef stew.

"I wanna go shopping with a girl who has had a kid already so they can give me some advice you know."

"Well Masami and Anzu have kids now so why not them?"

"Masami is a giant hell no. She would make me buy Naruto stage one of man whore clothes." Kushina and Minato shuddered at that thought. "As for Anzu she is so busy right now that I just don't wanna bug her too much."

Minato sighed as he could now see what she meant. "I understand. Well you and I will have to just do it together then. I don't care when or even where I'll sneak out of work and just go do that stuff with you.

She grinned at his words as she ate a spoonful of her own dinner. Both of them just smiled at each other and began laughing randomly as the thought of Masami dressing their child as a male stripper came to mind.

_It was times like these that a scene like this is something you would find out of a fairy tale. However even fairy tales have endings._

_Chapter end_

**_YES I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! :D Now I need to seriously sleep because I feel really sick right now for some reason. Please review and let me know if it was ok. PLEASE LET THIS CHAPTER BE OK! Oh by the way does anyone know what book Kushina bought for Minato? It is personally one of my favorites so I had to incorporate it in my story. ;) First person who gets the title of the book right gets to ask me anything they wanna know about the next few final chapters. :O _****Till next time ;)**


	16. Chapter 15: The Gift

_**Author's Note: It has come to my attention that a lot of people are wanting a Prequel and a Sequel to my story. So let me explain what I'm gonna do. For starters I will NOT be writing a Sequel (I don't believe this story should have a special continued ending, because it isn't worth it). Next I am however considering a Prequel. I have a few one-shot stories for MinaKushi, that I was gonna use for a One-Shot collection on FanFiction, however I just don't feel like doing a One-Shot Collection. Instead I'm possibly going to do a short 5 - 10 chapter Prequel of THIS story. I hope by the possibility of me doing a prequel everyone interested will be happy. The Prequel will be rated M as it will have a light lemon in it, extensive bad language, and violence in it. I am hoping that by doing a Prequel I can go more into depth with Kushina's and Nobu's relationship as in my mind he plays an important part in my story that I have yet to discuss (Hint Hint: The final chapter may bring something up XD). On a side note, of course the Prequel will deal with Minato and Kushina's whole decision to have a baby and such, but that's to be expected.**_

_**I'll be putting up a preview of Chapter 1 of the (Possible) Prequel in the final chapter of this story which will be in two chapters after this chapter.**_

_**Thanks, if you have any questions or concerns about the idea of a prequel please PM me (I respond quickly ;) ),**_

_**Thank You To The Following Who Favorited My Story, Added My Story To Their Story Alert, And For Adding Me To Their Author Alert or Fav: MusicLuverJmarie17, Princess Adiorho, HoneyLockheart, the Composcreator, Phoenix-Thunder, and IceWolf1989**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**wolfdemon22: Thank you for the review.**_

_**Maelynae: Frog outfits are amazing. ;) Thank you for the review. ^^**_

_**HypnoticFlames: I'm glad if the story makes you happy. That makes my day! Thank you for the review ;)**_

_**Darkened Fire Dragon: LOL Yeah you don't have to kick anyones booty! ^^ Thank you for the review :D**_

_**Princess Adiorho: You flatter me and this story too much. XD I'm not really good I'm Ok. Lol As for the book Minato was reading I'll tell you. ;) It is 'Howl's Moving Castle' It was made into a movie but the book is way better! Thank you for the review! ^^**_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

Kushina had just woken up from feeling rather strange. It was October 9th and for some reason she felt odd. It was rather odd but for some reason she just didn't feel normal. Part of her felt it was her morning sickness coming back to get her, however this was a different feeling entirely.

It was feeling that couldn't be explained in words, but it was something new. She felt pressure on her lower regions and couldn't help but feel ever so tired and yet alert.

Her purple eyes stared at the tea that sat on her white kitchen table. She rested on the chair just watching the tea stocks float up and rest on the top of the tea surface. It for some reason interested her.

As she stared at the tea in an almost depressed like fashion Kai had walked in. His chubby cheeks twitched as he looked at his owner and sort of lover. Coming to the bottom of the chair the cat began to walk next to her small feet and rub up against them with some force to let her know he was there.

"MREOWP!" he chirped out as he continued to rub his scent on her feet. A few purrs could be heard as he did this act of love. Kushina's attention had of course turned to Kai entirely now and she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you up to silly cat?" she asked grinning. Leaning over she reached for him but, remember that wouldn't work seeing as she was a planet.

"Uhh I hate not being able to reach my toes." She spoke out to herself.

The cat taking notice of her failed attempt to hold him leapt up onto the table top with all of his force. There he sat staring at the tea that was in her cup. It was also curious to him as these little strange objects floated in the hot scary liquid. Lifting a snow white paw up the cat began to reach for the tea in the ceramic object so that he could touch it.

The red head sighed yet grinned at his attempt and lightly tapped him, "No, No. We don't touch Mommy's tea." She said with a cute smile.

Kai just purred louder in response. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled as they looked at her. 'I love you' was probably the thought he was thinking of as he stared at her.

As they sat staring at each other a sudden noise erupted from the back of the house. Kushina's eyes went wide as she heard the clash. Getting to her feet the red head dashed to the bedroom with worried eyes.

Opening the door she was shocked to find the blond in a cold sweat staring at the sheets of their bed, gasping for breath.

"Minato!" The red head yelped out as she came to his side. Gently sitting herself down next to him on the bed the red head placed a cool pale hand on his forehead. "Are you o-"

Her words were cut off as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly pushing his head into her white shirt top. The Uzumaki girl sat in silence as she gently returned the hug to him. Lightly she rubbed his back and smiled. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked

He nodded into her neck at this. Kushina could only sigh as she knew that some dreams could scare you to the point of waking up crying and she was sure this was close to that kind of dream.

For minutes they sat like that and every second the red head would just gently rub his back to let him know it was ok, that she was there and that nothing would happen.

Finally though he took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm sorry." He muttered as he pulled from her to face her eye to eye.

"For what?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"For scaring you." He muttered, out as he stared at the nightstand where he had knocked over one of their pictures from flinging himself up suddenly.

Kushina closed her eyes and modestly smiled at his silly words. "Minato you could never scare me. Now piss me off yes but scare me never." She stated in a calm voice.

He knew this was a lie, but it calmed him bringing a smile to his scared face.

"Besides… I scare you not the other way around." She chuckled out giving him a wink.

The blond only sighed at her remark. "Thank you."

"Of course, what are wives for?" she laughed out and began to stand up. Reaching up she attempted to stretch her back as a way to relieve her deep abdomen pain that she had suddenly gotten from out of nowhere.

Minato stared at her and observed her. She looked off yet he couldn't tell why. "Are you ok though?" he asked with curiosity.

Kushina just put a hand on her head and grinned. "Yeah I'm ok. Just feeling a tad heavy." She spoke as she swayed out of the room and towards the bathroom where she searched out a washcloth and grabbed it. Turning on the sink she quickly wetted the cloth and then wringed it out.

When she turned around the blond was already behind her smiling.

Kushina just tossed it towards him and walked past him. "Wash your sweaty face." She stated.

The blond watched her and felt a tad pushed by her comment. "I'm gonna take a shower though so I'm all clean for work. Do you wanna take one with me? We could even take a bubble bath instead of a shower if you want." he asked with a cheeky smile.

Kushina who was already half way down the hallway just looked back at him and grinned. "No thanks, I bathed this morning when I got up." She explained rejecting him ever so elegantly.

Minato only shook his head and whispered out, "Women…"

"I heard that!"Kushina yelled out as she went back into the kitchen. Minato just slinked into the bathroom after that and laughed.

After his shower the blond raised in and out of the bedroom and quickly went to the kitchen.

Kushina sat in the same kitchen chair as always and smiled as he came in quickly. Coming up to her he leaned over and gently pecked her cheek.

"I've got to go. But have fun with hanging out with Anzu today." He stated with a grin before dashing out of the house like a mad man. Kushina could only sigh as she had wished deep down inside of her that he would stay for some reason seeing as she felt odd.

* * *

As the afternoon rolled in Kushina had found herself at the corner of a busy street waiting for her friend, part of her didn't want to go out today but she had promised Anzu she would go with her to see their friend Masami, and her new baby daughter Ino.

"Kushina!" a voice rang out in the crowed catching the red head out of her daze. Turning towards the direction of the voice the red head grinned.

"Anzu!" she spoke out and then grinned as she noticed Anzu was not alone. As Anzu came to her side the rosette smiled as she tossed a glance at the dead asleep child on her back wrapped up.

"I see Sakura-chan is tagging along too." The red head laughed out with a smile.

"Yeah I just couldn't leave her, plus Masami claim's Ino and her get along ever so well when they are near each other." The mother explained as she pushed a pink strand of hair out of her face.

Kushina frowned her brow at that statement as it made no sense to her. "Hasn't Sakura and Ino only seen each other once though?"

The rosette woman laughed at that remark, "Yeah you are right however you know Masami. She is just out there with her beliefs and such."

"No joke."

* * *

From across the town the Hokage sat staring out the window. His right hand twirled his hair as he sighed. All of his paper work had been done hours ago and all he could do now was just sit and await approval on leaving to go out and visit the towns' people or for more paperwork.

'KNOCK…. KNOCK' a sound rang from the door to the office shaking the man out of his daydreaming and back into reality.

"Please enter." Minato said

From out of the hallway and into the office entered Jiraiya. He grinned as he came to the blond's desk with an odd look.

"Sensei! The blond chocked out from the sudden surprise. "To what honor do I owe this visit?"

"Well" The perv started out with. "I would like permission to leave on a trip for a year." He explained

As the words came out Minato instantly felt a tad saddened. "To write more novels I presume?"

Lifting up his hands the white hair man grinned. "You know me all too well." Jiraiya said.

Minato leaned into his hand as he blew a few strands of hair out his face. "I suppose I can approve of this on one condition." The blond stated with grin.

"Hmm?"

"You have to let me read this amazing novel that you come out with when you are done." He stated with a smile.

Jiraiya bursted into laughter at this remark. "What if it is dirty?"

Placing a hand on his face the blond blushed slightly. "Then I won't read it, but the sales better be good. I already have one Sannin out, I don't like the idea of having two gone for long extended periods of time. Plus who is gonna help me look after Naruto?"

Jiraiya leaned onto the desk and grinned. "I wouldn't dare dream of leaving for long. I mean what would you do without me? As for that little crazy bun in the oven, you have the crazy vixen to help you with that crazy little disaster waiting to happen."

Minato lifted an eyebrow at the word 'Disaster'. "Who says my son is going to be a disaster, he may be calm like me."

"Doubt it. That whole calm and smart gene skips the next generation. Trust me I know how that stuff works. But on another topic when is my little god-son due?"

"I don't know it could be any day now I guess." Minato stated with a hint of excitement and some fear behind his words.

"Oh?"

* * *

"KUSHINA AND ANZU!" The blond glowing woman yelled out as the two women entered into the Yamanaka house.

Anzu grinned as she looked at her best friend with sparkling green eyes. "How are you Masami?"

Masami grinned at this question and twirled on her toes. "I am ever so wonderful. I just got my nails done!"

Kushina snickered at this answer as it was ever too predictable. This light laugh caught the blond's attention and now all eyes were on the only pregnant woman in the house.

"Kushina my god are you huge!" The Yamanaka woman screeched. "I mean you are really big, you look like you are gonna pop. Let's go sit down so that you can relax! I'm sure you are tired."

Besides being called huge which made a vein pop in the red head's head the Uzumaki sighed at this remark. At least she was gonna finally sit down. Standing felt rather painful for some reason today.

Leading them into the living quarters the women first took of their shoes and then quickly followed the bleach blond into her room. There Kushina was surprised to see yet no sign of her new baby, Ino.

Sitting down gently on a free chair that was in the room the red head took a deep sigh. She watched as Anzu sat next to her after she had taken Sakura from off her back and then gently placed her in her arms. Kushina watched them with large violet eyes as she imagined herself doing that soon with Naruto. However the idea of holding him scared her as she was afraid she would drop him.

Masami sat across from them with her legs crossed and her blond hair pushed up in a bun. "So tell me Kushina when are you due?"

Kushina stared at the blond with dull eyes. "Any day now." She stated while glancing back over to Anzu who just grinned at her.

"Well you must and Minato must be very excited." The Yamanaka explained as she clasped her hands together with a smug smile on her pretty fake face.

"We are."Kushina growled out as for some reason she was feeling irritated by this blond woman. No screw the irritation every inch of her hated this woman as she was the essence of 'FAKE'

Anzu could sense Kushina's attitude changing and decided to lighten the mood somewhat. "Masami dear, didn't you say you had something for Kushina?"

Kushina's eyes perked at this, 'A gift? Oh dear god what is this gonna be?'

The blond's marble eyes perked at this comment as she quickly stood up and grinned. "Oh yes thank you for reminding me I'll go get it!" Racing out of the room the blond went in a quick fashion in search of her gift.

Anzu took this quick silence from the host to look at the red head. "Kushina are you ok? You are acting rather strange."

The red head lifted her gaze from her womb to the rosette and smiled painfully. "I've been feeling irritated and very woozy all day." She stated with despair in her voice.

Her green eyes widened at this remark as she knew what was going on. "Kushina we should take you ho-"

"BACK!" The blond yelled cutting off the rosette, walking up to the red head with large marble like eyes the blond grinned."Here I got this for you when I was shopping for Ino yesterday. I thought it would come in handy."

Placing her hands out the blond passed over the silver gift bag to the red head who just grinned. "Oh thank you Masami, you shouldn't have! Speaking of Ino where is she?"

"She is asleep in the back." Masami said as she went back to her chair and sat with her legs crossed. "Please open it!" She finally said

Kushina nodded and began to open the bag. As soon as she did she was faced to face with a jar. Now this was no ordinary jar as it smelled of feces and death mixed in together to form a smell so horrifying that it made the red head cringe in disgust from the smell. Lifting the object from the bag the red head instantly put it back. "OH MY GOD!" She gulped out in the most disgusted voice. "What the H-"instantly Anzu clapped her hand over the red head's mouth and grinned.

"Oh my! Masami what a wonderful gift!" Anzu said while closing her eyes to force the tears of pain from smelling the disgusting object out of her eyes.

"Really! Do you like it Kushina?"

Kushina who was so grossed out to speak just nodded as she felt the urge to hurl this jar of poop at the blond.

"She must because she is at a loss of words."The rosette said as an excuse for her friend. "What is it, if you don't mind me asking Masami?"

Masami took this time to grin. "It is Water Village 'Night Wolf' feces! I read it was good for diaper rash!" Kushina's eyes went red as she heard those words.

_'THAT IS IT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BLOND WHORE!'_ the red head screamed inside of her head. The rosette could only gag herself as this was possibly the worst gift ever. Standing up abruptly before any damage could be done, Ms. Haruno gently hoisted Sakura into her back pouch and grinned.

"Look at the time me and Kushina have to get going!" Anzu chuckled out mortally horrified from the stench of poop.

"But you just got here don't you wanna see Ino and such!" The host stated with a grin.

Kushina who was shaking with rage walked towards the rosette and said nothing as she held her bag of what she called 'Shit'

Anzu pushed the red head closer towards the door while scrunching her nose. "Maybe another time! Kushina has a doctor's appointment to go to and I promised I would take her."

The blond who was just stunned, nodded and grinned "Ok well see you later and I hope you have a good visit Kushi!"

With no more words the two women raced out of the house and gasped for air.

**(Minutes later)**

"WOLF SHIT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Kushina yelled out as she looked down at the silvery bag thinking of ways to destroy it.

Anzu who just watched laughed at Kushina's bad mouth. "You shouldn't curse around a child you know."

"UHHH I HATE HER!" The red head spoke out with venom seeping in her words.

The rosette that stood with the red head as they stood in the park sighed. "Kushina, how are you feeling really? What you said back there has given me some real concern. "

Kushina who felt like screaming sighed at that response. "I feel like I'm gonna scream. I don't know why but I'm very annoyed and I just feel uncomfortable with everything I do. "

Anzu gently nodded at this response. "You are going to have that baby soon." She stated with a cheery voice.

Lifting a red eye brow the fire head became interested. "What gives you that idea?" she asked

"Trust me I know. Besides the point let's dump that jar of crap and take you home. I suggest you take a long bath and just relax. "

The pregnant woman just nodded as she felt a huge amount of relief wash over her._ 'I need Mikoto' _was all she could think_. 'If Mikoto was here she would have taken that jar and thrown it.'_ The red head thought as she looked back over at Anzu who was currently thinking.

She could tell the rosette was in deep thought as she stood still with her index finger extended and at her chin.

Kushina's bright violet eyes looked at Sakura while Anzu thought and the red head smiled. That kid was a heavy sleeper as she hadn't once peeped a single noise the whole time they were out.

"Oh" Sakura's mother finally said with a grin on her face.

With a tilt to her head Kushina stared at the rosette with confused eyes. "Hmmm?"

Anzu grinned wickedly for the first time ever scaring the Kyuubi host somewhat as she always viewed Anzu as an angel who would never do anything wrong. "You wanna get rid of that jar of death don't you?" she asked the red head

"Uh duh"

"Come with me! I know what to do with it."

* * *

Minato had finally gotten out of work and all he could think of doing at the moment was going to bed or eating seeing as the only thing he had eaten today was some weird sandwich he had made before going to bed last night. It was weird because well he didn't really know what was exactly in it. Part of him thought there was ramen in it which wouldn't surprise him seeing is as all Kushina ever ate was ramen or some odd craving food.

Besides the point the main goal was that he was happy that he was finally going home. Placing the finally found keys into the door lock the blond turned it with a hint of happiness on his face. The dark chilly evening gave him goosebumps so he raced inside as the door unlocked.

As the clicking to the door came known the black and white feline dashed down the halls towards the door and there as the blond opened the door he was met with two large bug eye brown eyes.

"Kai." He merely said

Kai at the same time just tilted his head and went, "MEEP MEEP!"

Crouching down to the cats eye level the man placed a hand on his forehead and took a deep breath. "It is meow or hiss hiss. Not MEEP. Why don't you try?" Minato asked

The cat however didn't enjoy the comment and instead of trying turned around to show his pink butt hole to the blond which he flicked his long black tail up even higher so the Hokage could get the best view of cat butt.

"Kai!" The blond cried out as he watched the cat walk off upset in every way.

As he sat upset for insulting the cat the blond was met yet again with the red head who poked her head out of the kitchen to notice him.

"Minato you are home?" She stated with a lifted brow.

Standing up the Hokage stretched out his back and grinned. "Yeah I didn't feel like staying any longer, because I missed my amazing beautiful Kushi!" He said with a wide grin as he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kushina bit her lip as he said the nickname 'Kushi'. Putting a hand on his chest and using her orb like stomach as a push off she pushed away from him with annoyed eyes. "Don't call me that." She growled out as she treaded back to the kitchen in search of her ladle so that she could resume cooking.

Minato who had taken the notice of her sudden dislike in his nickname for her, which he had had for her for more than ten years had felt rather concerned for her.

"Why can't I? I've called you that for years."

"Because, I really don't wanna be called that today." She spat out as she went into the soup and lifted the liquid out of the pot and stared at the random chunk of meet.

Walking in towards the kitchen the blond leaned against a counter and crossed his arms. "So what's the problem?"

It was like a spark that had just set off a flame. Kushina flung her ladle into the air flinging sauce everywhere. Her eyes were pure white as she stared at the blond. "THAT IGNORANT SON OF A-"

"Goat" he cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"Yes that son of a goat. But still UH I HATE HER! She bought me 'WOLF CRAP FOR NARUTO!'"

Minato just went blank at that statement. "Wolf poop?" he asked with a confused face.

"YEAH Wolf POO! She was all like 'Oh it will help with diaper rash or something. I don't know, but it smelled like a pile of dead rotting fish and uh! SHE IS SO RUDE!" Kushina yelled out as she flung the ladle into the pot and began to flame out anger.

Walking up towards her once more the blond pulled her in towards him and laughed. Kushina's eyes went wide as she was taken in by his warmth.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked as she held onto his Hokage's cloak.

"Because it is funny! I mean disgusting, but it is funny that you are that mad about it. I mean this is something we can remember for years to come. You know like a family story and such." He explained as he pulled her in towards him with a grin.

Kushina looked up at him and grinned. "Do you just practice making people happy all that time?"

Minato had to think on that one. "No I don't, but I do try." He said modestly. Grabbing a handful of her hair as he held her the blond grinned. "You know we could always take that jar that she gave you and use it against her in a small prank. I know you love pranking people so it would be fun right!"

Pulling from him she laughed at his idea. "Oh Pranking huh? Well hate to disappoint you but I already got rid of it." She said with a sneaky glint in her voice.

Lifting a brow out of curiosity the blond dared asked what happened. "What did you do with it?" he asked

Putting a hand to her mouth she began to chuckle as she remembered what had been done with that jar of poop. "Let's just say it is being enjoyed by the best of people." She stated as she went to turn towards the oven and resume her cooking.

Minato was scared at what she meant, as it could mean she did something extremely terrible with it.

Kushina just grinned and put a finger to her lips as she stirred their dinner thinking of the earlier events.

_(Hours Earlier)_

_Anzu had gone home and quickly put together a quick dessert that she and Kushina had forgotten to give to Masami. However this dessert was special unlike the normal types of sweets one would receive. Yes this was something that was rare and only certain people could eat as it contained a secret ingredient._

_Walking down to the Yamanaka flower shop the rosette trotted down the street with a basket at hand. Her darling daughter was with another at the moment as she had wanted to go alone._

_Turning the corner Ms. Haruno noticed the flower sign and grinned. Quickly entering into the store she was greeted by two dull blue eyes._

_"Oh Anzu." The man said as he lifted his head from his desk._

_Anzu grinned devilishly as she pulled the basket from her elbow to be held with both arms so that she appeared dainty like._

_"Inoichi" the woman said with a calm voice._

_"What can I do for such a pretty woman?" He asked as he got up from his seat and walked around the register to come before the small woman._

_Pushing back a strand of hair from her face, Anzu took a deep breath and lifted the basket towards him. "I forgot to give Masami her promised pie that Kushina and I made. So I thought you could bring it to her. We made it especially for you and her." The woman explained_

_The man lightly lifted the basket towards his face to smell the pie that rested inside of it and at first his face twitched but then settled into a smooth look. "It smells wonderful! What is in it?" he asked curious to know her secrets_

_Putting her pointer finger to her mouth the rosette grinned a wild smile. "It is a family secret. I can't tell you."_

_"No fair." He sighed out as he slumped his shoulders._

_Turning away the pink haired woman gently lifted an arm up to wave him her goodbye. As she exited the shop she quickly made her way down the street to a corner where the all too familiar red head sat with Sakura in her arms smiling as they looked at a ramen stand._

_"Did they get the gift?" Kushina asked as she turned her focus to Anzu who was grinning ever so wildly from ear to ear._

_"Of course!"_

_"I hope it is delicious!" the Uzumaki girl laughed out_

_(Flashback End)_

After they had eaten Kushina had felt rather tired and didn't want to hang around and read or even talk that much like she usually would with Minato in the evenings. Instead she simply hopped in bed and went to sleep.

Minato felt like doing the same but decided to go against it and hang out and read some more of that book that Kushina had got him. While in his mind it was ever so dull he did enjoy the characters as they reminded him of Kushina and himself.

The lead female was very much like the red head with her strong willed attitude. Reading about them made the blond chuckle.

Reaching out in front of him for his tea cup that he had out, the blond felt around in search of the ceramic item. Finally he had found it as he kept his eyes glued to the book. On instant contact a small cracking sound was heard as the cup cracked down the side.

Turning his attention from the pages of writing the man stared at the crack with a blank look. If he were superstitious he would think a bad omen had come forth, yet all he could do was sigh and lift the cup up and drink it thinking nothing bad of what had just happened.

Eventually after finishing a few chapters Minato finally had decided to go to bed and as he slowly dragged himself to his bedroom he smiled as he watched the red head passed out asleep on the bed all wrapped in their blankets. While this meant he was going to probably be cold tonight he really didn't mind seeing as she probably needed it more than him.

* * *

It was nearing sunrise and the couple had snuggled in closely towards each other as a cold draft came through their bedroom.

The silence of the house was calming and from down the halls Kai sat with his head buried in the cat food Kushina had left for him before she had gone to sleep. His black velvet ears were pointed forwards as he chowed down on the food as if he hadn't eaten in years. Yet as he ate his ears began to flick backwards. His black and white head lifted from his stance. Kai's little black nose twitched suddenly.

Something wasn't right. Kai's brown eyes went wide and quickly he began to bolt down the halls of the house and towards the back bedroom. Coming to the bedroom door the cat pushed against the wooden object forcing it to open for him. The door had slowly opened leaving enough space for the cat to get into the room. Squeezing through the small little entrance way he made his way into the room and came to a trot as he went to the side where red hair hung off. His cat eyes looked up at the bed as he sat down staring up at the sleeping red head. This was the center of the issue. He knew something was going to happen so he sat very patiently and waited.

As Kushina slept calmly while the sun rose her eyes began to squint in her sleep as she sort of tossed in her unconscious form. She stayed this way until suddenly she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling in shock gasping for air as if a bad dream had awakened her.

Sitting up quickly and in a hustled state she looked down and began to feel all the hairs on her body go stiff. Looking to her right she noticed the blond still dead out of it.

"M-Minato." She stuttered out.

A dull blue eye opened from hearing his name. Looking up at the red head in a half asleep form the blond grinned, "What's up?"

Placing a hand on her head she began to push the red strands from out of her face. "Minato, I think my water just broke." She choked out from the shock

The blond just closed his eye and nodded slowly, "That's great." He mumbled out. However it was just then that he thrust himself up with wide eyes. His head turned directly towards her as he just held his mouth wide open from the sudden news. "If this is a pre-labor joke then it isn't funny."

Kushina began to slant her eyes. Lifting up the sheets she revealed what she was getting at.

Minato could just stare and feel his eyes getting wider and wider. Placing a hand on his head the blond began to grab his nappy hair. "OH MY GOD" He yelled out.

The red head could only smack her forehead. _'This is going to be a long day….'_

_Chapter End_

* * *

_**NOTE: The next chapter will be out within the week. Since the next chapter is the birth seen I will be giving a heads up that I will not be writing out the whole series of events that went down on the day Naruto was born. I will simply go to one point and then stop and then resume after all of the Tobi and Kyuubi drama is done. The next chapter I am presuming will be rather short and I apologize in advance. I'm only going to be writing about Kushina's labor, Naruto being born, and then the after math of what happened after the resealing of the Kyuubi.**_

_**OH By the way yes this chapter had a scene based on the movie 'The Help'. May I say I found that movie overly entertaining especially the crap pie part. :D**_

_**Kushinashell**_


	17. Chapter 16: Disaster Strikes!

_** Author's Note: Hey guys so this is like the second to last chapter. O_o Only one more left and thats it no more. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter as it sums up a short end to what happened in the manga and my story. The next chapter will be an epilouge and will not be released for about a month seeing as I wanna get every one all like hyped up. So the final chapter will be a holiday gift for all of my readers. :)**_

_**Till then!**_

_**Thank You to the Following who favorited me or my story: Sylpheri, SSjwave, Generation of Light, and Maelynae**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hypnoticflames: I like that word. XD I'm happy if you really like my story! Thanks for the review!:)**_

_**Darkened Flame Dragon: Glad you liked my joke ;) Thanks for the review! :D**_

_**Maelynae: LOL Glad you are excited. :) Thanks for the review ^^**_

* * *

_Chapter 16: _

She sat in her kitchen listening to the preparations for her child. Minato was carefully leaning over her smiling while he talked to the previous Hokage and his wife of the preparations that needed to be made. While this topic was very important Kushina mentally was falling asleep as this was boring as the day is long.

There's the seal to worry about….. so we'd better prepare for the birth." Minato said with a deep breath as he looked at the red head. "I'll go ahead and get everything ready."

"When you predecessor Mito-sama gave birth…. It is said the seal 'Nearly Broke'." The third spoke before taking a nice whiff out of his pipe.

Kushina dully looked at him. He was a chatterbox who never shut up was all she could think. Yet she just smiled and nodded as he talked to make look as if she was more interested then she cared to say.

"I hate to ask this of you, but just in case anything happens, you'll have to give birth away from the village and the within a barrier." Yet again taking a whiff out of his pipe before speaking again, "Minato and my wife Biwako and Taji of the ANBU will go with you….. It will be kept 'TOP' secret. Of you will have body guards as well, but they will all be ANBU, under my direct control." He finally finished and then took a final whiff out of his pipe.

His wife now decided to speak causing Kushina to just open her eyes more and look up to Minato. Minato just smiled and looked at the older woman and allowed her to speak her mind of this subject.

"I will lead you to the appointed spot, we should leave soon!" the third's wife said with a straight and emotionless face.

With a quick nod and a large smile the red head said, "All Right! Thank you!"

The two old people finally got up and gave their bows before leaving the couple's home. Biwako however before walking out of the house gave and quick glance to Kushina and then began to radically point at her wrist as if she had a watch.

"I'll be outside in a sec!" Kushina said to the old woman who just walked outside in a flash.

As soon as they left Kushina took a deep sigh and slacked in her chair looking up at her husband with a silly smile.

"Well that took long." She said giggling at the idea of how serious everything was. She figured nothing to drastic would happen seeing as Minato was well trained in seals

Minato placed a hand on his neck and grinned. "I know it was boring to you, but it is important! If anything bad goes wrong we need to be ready. Even though I hope nothing terrible happens." He whispered out.

"The only terrible thing that will happen is if you freak out while I'm giving birth!" she joked out as she begun to stand up and reach for the ceiling.

"Not gonna happen! The only time I am gonna freak was this morning after that nothing is gonna happen." The blond said with a quick laugh. "Well I'm gonna go ahead and run and get stuff ready!" He said as he quick placed his hands in a seal shape.

Before he could make the seal Kushina quickly grasped his arm collar and grinned. "No kiss good-bye?" she said with a charming grin.

The blond could only roll his eyes at her over dramatic attempt. Wrapping an arm around her quickly he pulled her in towards him and embraced her fiercly.

As they slowly pulled Kushina grinned like a school girl with a crazy crush and waved him a good-bye as he finally disappeared off into the world.

After a few more minutes to spare she quickly gathered everything she needed and raced out the door to be met with two very mad and old eyes.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Biwako growled out with her hands on her hips.

Taking a deep breath the red head grinned. "I had to see my husband off and make sure I was good to go. Beside it only took five minutes."

"Psh You are gonna see him in little less than an hour! Young people I swear!" The old woman cursed out with a mean walk.

Kushina felt tempted to make a sly comment to that but didn't, instead she began to walk down the street signaling that she was ready to go.

They walked down the village streets towards their destination. They probably would have been at their destination faster however Kushina's large violet eyes caught sight of a very familiar face. With a great big smile and frailing arms the pregnant woman yelled out, "MIKOTO!"

Mikoto who was gently holding her newly born child noticed the red head and made a quick dash towards the two women with a calm smile on her face.

"Kushina!" Mikoto grinned out as she came towards them.

As Mikoto came closer Kushina instantly spotted the bundle of joy she had in her arms and just raised and eye brow.

"Huh? Was it a girl?" the red head said as she crossed her arms looking at the baby with large and fascinated purple eyes.

"No… It's a boy!" The raven haired woman said as she pulled her son closer towards her and grinned.

"Well then what did you name him, Mikoto?" Kushina impatiently asked with her hands balled up into fist as she waited for the name of the cute child.

"Sasuke." She said while looking down at her son.

"Oh the same as the Sandaime's Father" the older woman finally spoke out with high hopes for the boy.

"Yes… So that he will become a fine, strong ninja." The Uchiha mother responded with a gentle smile. Looking up at her friend Mikoto shuffled her weight and then said, "You're due soon too, aren't you, Kushina? You should decided on a name ahead of time you know." The raven headed mother said.

Kushina just chuckled at that comment and grinned, "I already have! I'm going to call him Naruto, He'll be the same age as Sasuke-kun so I hope they'll be friends." Kushina's eyes sparkled as she slightly imagined her child's future with Mikoto's son. How she hoped they would be close friends!

A new idea however came into her mind as she slowly began to cringe at the terrible thought of what lay ahead of her in only a few hours.

Walking up closer towards her friend Kushina leaned in and whispered out, "By the way…. Does it hurt as much as they say?" she asked with shivers running down her spine.

Mikoto who had to raise an eyes brow sighed, "Wow, so there are things you're afraid of…. I'm surprised."

As Kushina opened her mouth to protest at that comment Biwako grabbed her by the wrist and went off dragging her towards their destination that they got side tracked from.

"COME ON, LET'S GO KUSHINA!" The old hag growled out as she stormed away from the Uchiha.

"Oh….. All right!" Kushina yelped out as she looked back at her best friend and waved.

"See you later!"Mikoto said as she watched her friend get pulled off and away.

When they were clear out of sight from any other people the old woman brought Kushina under a tunnel and turned around to glare at her.

"This is all top secret, just in case, if you see any OTHER friends on your way, try to avoid them." The third's wife explained

Kushina just grinned and said, "Right… Sorry." However even though she said she was sorry on the inside she was screaming words that weren't nearly as nice.

"AND…. Even once we're away from the village, it is still top secret! So even if you have labor pains, try not to be too LOUD!"

A nasty glare came onto Kushina's face as she looked at the old hag who couldn't say anything that wasn't serious. Yet she softened her facial features and grinned.

"Oh all right…"

There were no more words spoken after that as for the rest of the walk they remained silent. Kushina would simply just follow and gaze off into the distance thinking about how excited she was to almost have her child in her arms.

Now when they finally arrived at the location Kushina was met with a new face and of course Minato who just grinned from ear to ear when she arrived.

"I have everything all set up." The blond said as he reached up into the air to stretch out his back.

Kushina nodded but then looked to the woman next to him who was quiet. "Kushina-san, I'm Taji from the ANBU. I'll be u-um assisting you." She stuttered out as she looked down at her feet shuffling her weight.

"Well why are we just standing here? Let's get this over with." The older woman explained with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Isn't that sort of hard to do seeing as Kushina has gone into labor yet?" Minato stated

"Not exactly." Taji intervened with a shy voice. Pushing a piece of her dark black hair behind her ears the woman began to steady herself, "If we give Kushina and injection we could induce labor and quicken the status that she is at. Seeing as her water has already broken it is only a matter of time before she should start feeling some actual contractions. But seeing as time is of the essence to a degree we should probably induce labor and get the baby out before anything bad happens." The ANBU explained.

Kushina who had walked over towards Minato just took a deep breath as she listened to this. Mentally she was scared crapless as this didn't sound to fun.

Minato looked down at his wife and pushed a hair back behind her ears. "Are you ready?" he asked trying to keep a positive attitude for this event.

"Of course I'm ready! You didn't even have to ask seeing as this will be a breeze for me." She stated with a prideful voice.

**(Few Hours later)**

Sitting on the table it had been a few hours since she had been given a drug to induce labor and it was only minutes after that she had noticed the first of many pains of labor. Now however she was in deep pain as she felt her body was being split in two. Her eyes just glared at the blond who was waiting with Biwako and Taji for the exact moment.

"Uhhh" Kushina screamed out as she stood up and tried to ease the pain somehow. She felt like crying she was in so much pain. Her only rational thought was how the hell Mikoto did this two times? The mystery confounded the red head who tried to keep steady.

The blond could only helplessly watch as the red head cringed in pain walking over towards her he lightly grabbed her hand to stop her from pacing.

Kushina's large violet eyes looked down at the instant contact of their hands touching. She grasped his hand and painfully grinned.

However this was cut short as she began to fall forwards from another contraction ripping through her body. Minato's arms caught her and quickly he hoisted her up and back onto the table.

It seemed like only seconds after this swift action Kushina was told she had to push. Her eyes went wide as she did what she was told and finally felt the true pain of child birth.

"WAHHHHHHHH IT HURTS!" She screamed out in pain as she gave the first of many pushes.

Minato just hovered over her with his hands on the seal. When they were told she could push the seal officially had to be monitored so that it wouldn't break.

However as he stood there trying to keep the Kyuubi at bay he couldn't help but feel totally helpless.

"Um….I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before…. Do you really think she will be ok?" he ask the older woman who just gave him a nasty look back.

"OF COURSE! JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THAT SEAL!" Biwako screeched out.

"But…" he murmured out in fear "This is…"

"YOU ARE THE DAMN YONDAIME HOKAGE! DON'T JUST GAPE AT ME LIKE THAT!" The hag screamed out shutting the scared blond up. "This much pain would kill a man! But women are strong!"

Kushina mentally made a note at this event to later in life smack the blond shit less for freaking out on her. However that had to be cut short as she cringed once more in pain from the extreme force of yet another contraction ripping through her body.

Closing her eyes tight she tried her hardest to keep the Kyuubi at bay and to get her child out. All of her energy was being forced to focus on the kyuubi which constantly threatened her with escaping.

Minato could tell she was having trouble and with a deep breath he gave out encouraging words. "You can do it Kushina! You can do it Naruto!"

The red head hissed at this with a painful yell of pain.

"I can see the head!" Biwako finally yelled out, "Just a little more Kushina!"

"You can do it Kushina-san!" Taji responded with hopeful words of encouragement.

The blond held on tight to the seal as the baby was nearly out. His eyes were closed as he tried his hardest to keep things at a calm with the seal.

"NARUTOOOO! COME OUT!" He yelled out with fear, "BUT KYUUBI YOU STAY IN!"

Kushina bit her lip and with one more push it was over. Her eyes opened as she heard the sound of crying. Taking a deep breath she tried to regain her breath from the event that had just happened.

Minato stood still at this moment shocked. All he could mutter out was "He's here…"

"Right, Hot water" one of the two women shouted as they got everything set up.

Kushina stared in silence as her child was finally brought to her after the announcement that he was a healthy baby boy. She grinned as took another deep breath and was met face to face with her newborn son.

"Naruto…." She breathlessly spoke. "I finally get to see you!" she cried out with joy.

Minato just grinned from ear to ear as tears streaked down his face. "I'm a father." Shaking himself from his joy he was now faced with the task of resealing the seal.

Turning to face Kushina who had just had Naruto taken from her to be taken care of, she looked up at Minato with understanding eyes.

"All right Kushina! I know you're worn out from giving birth… but you need to exert full control over the Kyuubi now." He explained

Kushina gave him a foxy grin and after taking a few deep breaths said, "Right!"

As Minato started to reseal the Kyuubi all peace was destroyed as a shriek ripped through the room.

Both Minato and Kushina's eyes went towards the two fallen figures.

"BIWAKO! TAJI!" The blond shouted out on death ears as it was too late.

However now Kushina and Minato were met with the horror of all nightmares their child was in danger.

_It was at this moment that all hopes of a future ended leaving them forever torn in thirds._

* * *

**_(MUCH MUCH LATER! I am skipping the whole sealing and battle stuff. :P)_**

Jiraiya slowly walked down the streets breathless. He had been half way out of Fire country when he heard the news. His eyes were horrified as they took in the sights of all that were dead and all that were torn.

As he walked down the center of the village an ANBU appeared with the mask of a cat.

"Lord Jiraiya, the Third requests your presence at the Hokage's mansion at once."

The older man could only nod as he went off for the destined location. All the while his mind was only focused on the rumor he had heard stating that his pupil was dead. It was a thought that shook him to the very core, yet he tried his very best to keep a positive outlook that maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Yet in the back of his mind he knew the real truth of it all.

The Third stood in front of the building with a pipe in his mouth as he tried to direct all through the catastrophe that had unfolded only a mere few hours ago. It was a nightmare that he never had hoped to see. Yet he was thrown out of his thoughts as the only Sannin within a hundred miles finally appeared.

"Jiraiya…" The older man spoke out as he began to turn towards the Hokage's mansion. "Come with me. We need to talk in private."

With a quick nod the two entered into the barely standing building in silence. All around watched as the two disappeared, whispering questions as to what was to happen now that the Fourth had perished.

The walk up the stairs to the office was silent. Yet Jiraiya could feel every inch of his body shaking.

"Old man…." His words were trembling as they came out.

They stopped in the middle of the stairwell as the Third came to a halt and listened to what his once pupil had in mind. "What is it Jiraiya?"

"Is…. Is it true?"

Reaching up to grab the bridge of his nose the once Hokage sighed. "Yes, it is…"

Jiraiya felt as if his heart had just torn in half, that his world had stopped and was never to resume. Yet he still wondered what now. "What about Kushina?" he asked out of fear that even she and their unborn son had died too leaving him sort of without a family.

Turning to look the Sannin in the face the man just stared at him with no emotions. "She too is dead."

A tear had started to form in the corner of the Sannin's eyes as he began to back up and grab his head in hopes to stop himself from breaking.

"Yet there is light in all of this." He finally said as he continued his walk up the stairs. "Jiraiya come with me. I did not summon you to just tell you what you already knew."

With trembling legs the white haired man followed his old master up the stairs and towards the Hokage's office.

"In all that is dark a light will always shine. It may not be noticeable at first, but eventually it will become clear."

Jiraiya listened and felt lost at what the Third meant until the older man opened the office door and stopped.

His heart began to stop yet again as his blood went ice cold throughout his body. Slowly the Sannin entered the office and walked towards a box like object that rested on the desk. His fears began to over whelm him as he finally stopped in front of the box which scared him as he looked inside at first.

It was small with bright blond hair. The Sannin was speechless as he stared at what was the last remainder of what he considered his son.

The Sannin's shuffling towards the crib like box had woken the small infant it held. As a result two large sapphire blue eyes opened slowly revealing their true color. He was an exact copy of his father almost slash the three small whisker marks that rested on each cheek side.

The child stared silently at the man as if he was studying him. However it all ended soon as a yawn erupted from the infant's body causing him to fall back into a deep sleep. Jiraiya just stood motionless as he witnessed all of this.

With a deep breath he finally said what he had been wanting to say from the first second they encountered. "Naruto…" As he said that name a tear finally broke from his eyes.

This was not what he wanted….

_END_

* * *

_**Yeah not one of my best chapters but eh I didn't know what else to write I mea**__**n eh this whole they die stuff is CRAP! You hear me CRAP, Kishimoto you suck for killing this pairing. But any who see you all in a month if you still like me after this catastrophic chapter. **_

_**Kushinashell**_


	18. Epilogue: My Ending

_**Author's Note: It has been quite a year. I started this thing in November thinking this would just be some short thing and now it is coming to an end in December! That is crazy to believe in my opinion. However I have had a ton of fun writing this for all of you! I want to say THANK YOU to all who have supported me through the year. To all who have reviewed and favorited and all those good things thank you. I shall always be grateful to you.**_

_**Thank you to those who favorite my story or account: Tonu48, LittleMissSpunky, Leechan1993, May165, starf1ower, and CalebTheKID**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**HypnoticFlames: :O NO CRYING! Thank you for continuing to review my story! It has been a pleasure to hear your thoughts. :)**_

_**Darkened Fire Dragon: Lol I had to reread the chapter too when I wrote this. I'm happy if you have liked my story. :D Thank you for continuing to review my story, it has been a pleasure to hear your thoughts! ^^**_

_**LittleMissSpunky: :O One of the best you have ever read! I'm honored! I'm happy if you like my fanfics. I shall continue to write more thanks to your kind words. ;) Thank you for the review my dear.**_

_**Konoha's Crimson Fox: I'm sorry to disappoint. I think that even though the pairing does die they live to a high greatness in a different after life form. But thank you for reviewing. :)**_

_**Now without a further a due :'( I present the ending to this thing. Lol I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

___It is a world beyond all other worlds. It is neither heaven nor hell. It is simply nothing._

_Epilogue: My Ending_

Her eyes watered as she sat on the out edge of the waterline shore watching her butterfly flutter off out into the massive amount of water that was like an ocean. She sat at the border of her world and the world of the living watching as the black creatures disappeared off into another realm. They would fly and never come back as its journey was a hopeless one.

From behind her tear racking body came a soft hand that startled her. Mikoto's coal black eyes stared at the red head whose cheeks were now tear stained.

"You know it is a sin to cry in this world. You know they always say that beyond all other worlds there is a place where one can feel no pain, no sorrow, no hate, no anything, but peace." The woman stated out causing Kushina's eyes to spark fire.

"There is no such place. There is only here, here in the place of complete nothingness. We are simply brought to a world just like our own, however here we do not age, but simply await those who are loved to die and join us. I have nothing but my son to a wait for seeing as I am forever going to be alone." She hissed out with tears still pouring down out of her redish purple eyes. "I thought that when I completed my part of the seal by helping Naruto, I would awaken in this world with Minato waiting for me just as we planned. Now I see that was all a lie he put on." She whispered out in pain.

Mikoto stood with her eyes on her friend in wonder and concern. "What do you mean that was a lie?" the Uchiha woman asked afraid to know the answer.

"Minato can not come here, for he is to forever be stuck in the death god's stomach to suffer for all eternity, from the pain which he put upon himself by performing that jutsu." A new voice spoke out shocking Mikoto, but not Kushina.

Mikoto violently turned her head to be met with Jiraiya standing behind them with his arms crossed. "So you mean he will-"

"He will never come home like he said." Kushina muttered out as she held out her hand for the fluttering purple butterfly. It smoothly landed on her hand and began to flap its wings in happiness.

"However there is always hope!" a new figure called out from the distance. His bright green eyes sparkled as he walked towards them with his pink hair blowing in the light breeze. "You can always hope and believe that his words were not those of lies, but that of the truth. He may return one day."

Kushina smiled as she turned her head to reveal her purple eyes that sparkled happiness in them. "You are such a pest Nobu." She giggled out as she watched him come and stand next to Jiraiya. He was always a tall guy as he was standing at around Jiraiya's height.

"Eh I try." Nobu responded out with a silly grin on his face. "Still I didn't really come to talk about that jerk; I came to ask if you were done writing that book, Jiraiya!" Nobu's eyes shot up with hope as he stared at the white haired pervert with a grin.

The old man simply smacked his head and began to turn walking off back to the inland area. "Yeah give it another twenty years and we will see if it is done then." He stated as he walked off.

"ANOTHER TWENTY YEARS! Come on I've been dead for at least 17 years already! The least you could do is give me a spoiler for being such a loyal reader." Nobu whined out as he chased after the older man with a smile.

Kushina watched him and felt warmth in her heart. Finally standing up the red head shook out her kimono's bottom from any dirt it had attracted from sitting on the ground.

Mikoto came to stand next to her with a calm smile. "It is about time that I go and return to my family. Do you wanna come with me?" she asked

"Um no I have one thing left to do here. But if I have time when I'm done I'll come ok?" Kushina calmly stated.

"ok."

When Mikoto had walked off far enough so that she couldn't hear anything Kushina said, the red head pulled her hand with the butterfly in it towards her heart. She calmly whispered words of hope to it and thrusted her hand up into the air. The creature fluttered up into the air and disappeared as it flew over the body of water that none could pass.

"You really do love him don't you?" as voice appeared

Kushina looked behind her and smiled. "I do… I always have and I always will. Just as you love Anzu, Nobu."

Nobu sighed at her silly comments as he felt a deep pain in his heart. "I know what you mean. However unlike you I know she will come here in the end. But also unlike you I don't have as much faith as you do." He responded while scratching his pink head

"Faith? I think you have that mixed up as you are the most faithful. You stood at the border of both worlds and opened the door for me awaiting like a lost puppy."

His cheeks flared at her response. "There was nothing better to do. Plus I promised you didn't I on my death that I would always be there for you."

"You did." She whispered to herself ask she clutched her chest.

Walking towards her the rosette grabbed one of her tiny hands and smiled. "Now you have to smile and close your eyes." He said with a foxy grin.

"Why?"

"Because without happiness and love you will never get what you desire most and right now that's what is needed for the darkness of that world to be broken. True love must be present for any sorrow to be vanquished" he explained while closing his green eyes with her.

Opening one purple eye she grinned. "Why must I close my eyes though?"

"You have to close your eyes because of this."

With no warning he gently kissed her forehead and smiled. Letting go of her hand he grinned even more as he walked down away from her. "Just smile and think of how much you wish I hadn't kissed your silly forehead."

She watched him as he walked off and just slumped her shoulders. She knew what he was thinking and it made even her own heart tighten in pain. Nobu had always been there for her even when she was blinded by her own world.

Turning back to the ocean she watched the scenery and sighed.

"Happiness and love eh?" Kushina said to herself as she smiled at the falling sun over the ocean. This world was so much like that of the world of the living, but yet so different.

Turning away once more she walked down the same path the others had with her long hair fluttering behind her as she pranced in her old white kimono that she had once worn. A smile graced her face as she closed her eyes and hummed out a tune.

"I will wait forever." She sung out

* * *

**(In Konoha)**

"Starting tomorrow you will begin your training as the next Hokage." She spoke with a foxy grin on her face.

Naruto could only grin back as he scratched the back of his head feeling ever so nervous. Politely bowing to her he made his way for the exit so that he could go out and do the things he needed to do before it got too late.

"Naruto, before you go I have something for you." Tsunade spoke out to him catching him as he grasped the door handle.

Turning his head to face her, the blond started dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked over to the right where a small box sat. It had been surrounded by all of the papers in the room so it wasn't a surprise if one hadn't noticed it. Lightly she picked it up as it appeared rather old and almost antique like.

Walking towards him she extended the square object towards him.

"This belonged to Jiraiya and he told me that when the time was right to give it to you. I don't know what is in it, but he said that it was important and you would know what to do with it when the time came for you to have it." She explained.

Naruto's blue eyes stared at the old taped up box that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. With a smile he took it from the older woman.

"Thank you. Knowing him it is probably some porn book." He laughed out as he held tightly onto the box.

Tsunade lightly laughed and smiled she could tell Naruto was having a hard time trying to keep a smile about this, but she knew he would be fine.

Naruto had finally left and as he walked down the back streets of the village he couldn't help but wonder what was in the box. He had decided that he would wait until he got home to open it. But even still his mind raced with thoughts of what exactly could be in the box.

It wasn't long until he finally had reached his house. Fidgeting around with his pockets the blond searched for the keys to his place. As he grabbed them and placed them into the door knob he was stopped by the sound of someone calling his name.

Looking to his right he was caught off guard by the all too familiar rosette walking towards him from down the hall.

"Oie, Sakura-chan?" He blurted out

"There you are!" she yelled out as she came before him and stopped, crossing her arms. "I've been looking for you all morning. You didn't show up to lunch some I was wondering if something had happened. Sasuke-kun and I were wondering what had happened to you." She explained.

Naruto on the other hand just sighed. "Ba-chan called me to her office this morning to tell me something so I was there all morning."

"What did Tsunade-sama want?" Sakura asked with hint of curiously in her voice.

"She told me that I'm to be the next Hokage." At those words the rosette could feel her entire face light up.

"NARUTO THAT'S GREAT!" she shouted out with joy on her face. "You must be so happy!" his team mate stated with a large smile on her face.

The blond just grinned in response. "Do you wanna come in and continue talking. I think it is a little odd that we are just standing in front of my apartment." He laughed out

Sakura just nodded as he turned the key and walked in.

* * *

**(Somewhere)**

The darkness was all around him in this world he had come to call home. His soul forever locked away to never be freed. In silence he sat in the pitch black. There was nothing her could see, smell, or touch. All he could do was hear that of the cries in the distance, while the constant feeling of pain coming from somewhere deep inside.

It was unknown to him as to how long he had been this way. Maybe it had been weeks, months, a year, decades? All that he knew was that ever since his decision of giving up his own soul for the sake of others he had been trapped in this world, longing to see the light. No the light of her face, her smile, her smell, her everything, of the girl he could not for the sake of him remember the name of. All he had of her were these fragmented memories that had one by one started to fade as time progressed. Yet he would more than likely never regain these memories or feelings, seeing as there was no beauty of that familiar girl here in this world, there was no light, there was no happiness all there was, was darkness.

Allowing his eyes to close to the sightless world the blond allowed himself to remain sitting on the hard cold unknown floor. The cold chill of the world washed through him as he sat still feeling his heart crack even more and feeling even more soulless by the minute.

From the distance a spark shot off for the first time.

That flicker of light caught on as a part of him started to collapse. A warm and enveloping amethyst light began to shimmer into the darkness of the world causing him to fling his eyes open and then suddenly close them as the sense of newfound light came into his world, hurt somewhat.

Minato cringed and slowly looked up hesitantly to see it fluttering down towards him like a familiar shape he had seen before. Focusing his eyes directly towards it he watched it fall closer and closer towards the ground and come closer and closer into view.

It was small and vibrant in color. Two long and wide wings protruded from the lights small body. The wings were twisted in a vine like form in some places yet this odd shape didn't seem to affect its flying ability.

The blond began to slowly crawl towards the light with wide eyes full of interest. What was this thing that felt oh so familiar? Reaching his hand out the creature landed in his palm and disappeared. His blue eyes went wide as it just disappeared. The rise of excitement and curiosity that had been forming inside of him was now too disappearing. Keeping his sight on his hand in the darkness the blond took in a deep sigh and let his hand go slack, allowing the life style that he had before come back to him. Tears had now come out of his eyes as all of his sudden hope was crushed.

The silence and darkness filled his being until finally something came forth once more. Her steps lit up his world once more. The ever so cold floor lit up as she stepped before him. His head was looking down at the odd blackish clear floor where his tears had fallen forming a puddle. For the first time though, he saw the floor. Nevermind that, at the same time two small feet came into his view shocking him as it was the first time he had ever seen something other than himself and that light form. The lights of the room began to go up somewhat into a dim gray like coloring and then back into the earlier amethyst color.

Looking up he was shocked to find a small girl around the age of 10 standing before him. Her arms were behind her back as she leaned forwards towards his face. Her nose only inches away from his as he looked her in the eyes, no those eyes, those light vibrant and full of life purple eyes that he had longed for. Her beautiful red locks framed her face and at the same time covered her body as she leaned towards him with a foxy grin on her face. Minato stared at her in fear he had known this face yet he had no name to call out.

"Minato-Kun, why are you crying?" She asked out at him causing him to fall backwards in surprise. She walked closer towards him with her hair swishing in the light wind movements of the world. A smile came on her face as she tilted her head to the left. Looking to the left she stated at a distant bright white light that seemed to be calling her.

Giving him a short nod the girl blinked at him once before racing off towards the distant light. With all her might she screamed out to the top of her lungs, "COME ON!"

Her voice and attitude change scared him as he was unable to comprehend everything.

He watched her go off and slowly a new feeling washed over him. Panic came into his heart as he quickly got up to his feet and dashed off for her with tear filled eyes. "KUSHINA!" He screamed out as if it was so simple and well known to him. He stumbled as he took off. For it felt like this was the first time he dared run. Catching his ground the blond took off at her with his hand reaching out to grab her.

Every step he took, the closer and closer he got to her, and with every step he noticed a change in her appearance. His drawing closer towards the young girl had caused her to change in appearance through age. As he came within reach he reached with all of his might for her but failed to only capture a single few strands of hair. This action however caused her to fall backwards into his arms. Her eyes now locked with his and they sparked joy in them.

He held her tightly in his arms as he stared at her feeling warm. Her face was still young, yet much more regal like that of a swan that had grown out of a duckling. The girl took this calm moment to reach out for him. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek and grinned with closed eyes.

"Come home." She whispered out piercing his heart.

Minato couldn't respond to that as he was lost. "Kushina?" he said confused as it was the only word that could come forth from his body.

The girl could not respond as she quickly sparked a tear from out of the corner of her eye. Slowly that tear fell to the ground and with it the red head dispersed into a thousand brilliant purple lights leaving the blond once more alone.

This disappearance had left him shattered as he just stared down at his arms that had once held her. Tears poured out of his eyes yet no sobs could be made. Yet, something sparked hope in his eyes as he caught sight of something new on the ground.

Looking down he noticed there were glowing red strands of what appeared to be hair. This reminded him of thread, but not just any thread, a red thread. Lifting his head from his hand he looked in amazement as small fragments of red were scattered throughout the area.

His heart clenched as he took his first step back into the darkness, but this time he was illuminated by her hope.

* * *

"So what's with the box?"

His eyes turned to the box and a puzzled look came on his face. "I don't even know." He muttered to himself.

Sakura just tilted her head and looked at the box once more. "I see, who is it from at least?" It was in this moment that the rosette caught sight of something she had thought had disappeared from his heart but there it stood…. Sorrow.

His eyes dulled as he sat still and stared at the box, "it is from Jiraiya-sensei."

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I. I didn't know." She whispered out as she stood up from her seat with concerned eyes. The thought that she hated came forth once more and she lowered her head. 'She always brought him pain…' was all she could think.

Naruto however stood up and just walked slowly towards the box, shocking the rosette.

His hands gently landed on the old paper box and brushed off the dust lightly. He stared at it as if it would disappear. Drinking it in for only a second more the blond placed his hand over the lid and began to pull the slit top apart.

The Haruno girl simply walked to his side, afraid of what might appear or might be in there.

They slowly both peered in the box and were left shocked beyond belief.

Inside was simply a book, a glass butterfly, and a letter. Naruto gently removed what had been inside. As he finally pulled out the letter he passed it to Sakura.

She took it with care and held it with scared eyes. She dared not open it as what might be inside made her fear for her friend's life.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered out as he looked at her now with questioning eyes. "Could you open it?" he asked

With no time to waste she opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. But as the letter opened a piece of paper slide out shocking the two in the room

Reaching down the blond went for the dropped paper while the girl read the letter to herself.

Her eyes scanned the paper and it became very clear this was not for her as her eyes widened wildly as she neared the end.

However as she came to the end she was put to a stop as the blond stood motionless with tears pouring out of his eyes.

His hands were slack as they held the paper.

Sakura's heart raced wildly as she placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

* * *

The morning on this world was something that was like the living but a tad bit more interesting. Kushina sat relaxed against an old oak tree that rested up on a hill away from the body of water. She watched as the sun slowly came up over the horizon in it's wonderful usual routine. Beside her was a small orange ball of fluff that slept peacefully.

Her hand gently rubbed his head as she grinned at him. "Mr. Cuddlekins you're going to miss that sun rise." She giggled out as she watched the water light up on colors of orange and red.

The sun's red color began to change as it lifted over the waters in a beautiful fashion. Kushina felt happy to watch it as she was in peace. It would always amaze her how things worked. Yet in the peace of things something sparked out catching her attention.

Standing up the red head walked down the hill towards the shoreline. Her eyes fixed on something. It was new and odd. Coming to the shoreline she stood and watched as what had once been before her now was not leaving the open sea back in front of her.

Holding her hands together she sighed.

From behind the tom cat with an orange pelt trotted in his cute like fashion. He purred loudly as he came to her feet and then stopped next to her. Kushina looked at him with a happy grin. He always knew how to comfort her when she was sad it felt.

Walking towards the water she allowed her toes to get wet as the small waves washed over her tiny feet. A sensation of freedom washed over her as she stood still observing the scenery

In the distance a person stood watching her with a smile on his face. His sapphire blue eyes observed her every movement as if he had never seen her before.

Kushina's long red hair flew up into the air as she continued to stare off into the distance awaiting for the return of one who would never come. Cupping her hands together she stood like a statue that had come to life.

"You know a bird might go poo on you if you stand still and pose like that." The person spoke out as he came walking down the hill to stand only a mere foot from her.

Turning her head quickly from being suddenly shocked the girl turned to face the man before her. Her purple eyes went surprisingly wide as she finally was face to face with an all too familiar blond.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth she covered it as if to hide a scream. Tears raced down her cheeks vibrantly as she slowly walked towards him. All time had stopped in this one moment. Coming to a halt as she stood right before him the girl began to smile while she closed her eyes tightly to force any tears that needed to come out.

"Kushina-chan please don't cry…." The blond yelped out as her reached for her cheeks. Touching her wet hot cheeks he whipped them dry with the back of his finger. A sense of happiness washed over him as he stared at her and finally touched her once more.

Reaching up Kushina grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her cheeks as she finally took a deep breath and showed him a simple smile. He was a tad shocked by her motion of trying to push away from this perfect like scene however she probably was over whelmed from seeing him.

"Minato..." she finally spoke out

"What is it?" he asked with anticipation growing in his heart of what wonderful things she would say.

"YOU'RE LATE ASS HOLE!" she spoke out with a smirk on her now laughing face.

His eyes just went wide only to soften quickly. 'Same old Kushina I guess…' he thought.

"Yeah I know I know, But hey I got held up in a SHIT HOLE!" he proclaimed while putting his hands on his hips like some sassy girl.

Kushina chuckled lightly and without anytime to spare, she leapt in towards him for a hug. Her arms wrapped calmly around his back as she finally took in the feeling that she had longed for. Burying her head deep into his chest she cried tears of joy that stained his plain white t shirt. Minato could only smile as he gently returned the embrace, resting his chin on the top of her red-smooth hair.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." He whispered to her

Kushina's grasp on his shirt became tighter as she heard those words. Lifting her head up she was met with his eyes and smiled.

"It was worth the wait." She stated with joy written all over her cute face. "So do we now live happily ever after in a world where everything is perfect?"

Minato had to think on that for a second before he caught her drift. "It depends on how you define perfect."

"Idiot…. You were supposed to just say 'Oh yes… Yes of course Kushina-chan anything for you my darling'. You know something lame like that." She explained with some odd hand motions.

The blond just chuckled at her remark and reached up under her chin. Gently he pulled her towards him and lightly he pecked her rosy lips. Pulling from their embrace the two of them stared silently at each other without a care in the world.

"I love you" Minato finally said.

Kushina just closed her eyes and grinned. "I love you too."

At the bottom of the two lovers feet sat none other than Mr. Cuddlekins. His shinny pure white teeth sparkled as he began to show them off. A simple flick and wack became the motion of his tail as he sat glaring up at the blond who had to show up again. Going into a crouch mode the cat began to adjust his line of sight to a simple area that was located in the center of the two, right in between the blond's legs.

Mr. Cuddlekins just wiggled his butt three times and with a quick burst of energy leapt up into the air and attached his sharp teeth in the blond's most sensitive spot.

Minato's eyes instantly went wide as a sudden painful sensation washed over him. "MOTHER FU-"

"Hey hey hey! We don't curse around the kitten mister!" Kushina cut him off causing him to cringe in pain and disgust at her pay back for all the times he cut her off from cursing when pregnant. With no time to lose Minato began to freak out in a strange dance-like motion on the beach trying to rid himself of the crazy cat's grasps.

"God what is wrong with this cat! Why isn't it in hell" He cried out while Kushina laughed wildly at the sight.

After a few minutes Minato finally freed himself of the cat. Suddenly he was caught in the motion as Kushina grasped his hand and began to giggle loudly like a crazy schoolgirl.

"Welcome home." She spoke out

Minato was shocked at her action as he felt that those words were a release of some sort. Yet he smiled and looked down at their clasped hands.

"Thank you." He said with a peaceful smile.

Kushina was confused by what he meant as a simple ok would have done, but she didn't feel the need to ask for reasons.

From the distance Nobu sat with his eyes calmly on the two.

"Not gonna go and say hi?" Jiraiya asked from behind as he had somehow appeared behind Nobu.

The rosette shot him a glance only to return it back to the smiling red head.

"Nah, not now at least. They deserve time alone." He explained. From the side the orange tabby cat walked to Nobu and relaxed himself next to the lonely man. His body began to emit purrs of joy as he was with his owner.

Jiraiya looked at the rosette and the cat and sighed. "I know what you did." The perv whispered out as he walked off.

Nobu didn't even care to look at the perv for he knew his secret was safe with the older man. All he could do however was smile as he petted his cat. "What do you think Mr. Cuddlekins? A happy ending to a happy story?"

Mr. Cuddlekins blinked his green eyes and just went back to trying to sleep. The Haruno man laughed at the cat as he knew what the cat meant.

"Happy endings are the best." Nobu laughed out as he fell backwards onto the grassy green ground and looked up at the blue skies. "Now to wait another damn 50 years for Anzu….Aye yai yai, what a wait."

Closing his eyes Nobu grinned and emitted happiness, she was happy and that forever would be all that mattered to him.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat once more at the table. The blonde's eyes were glued to the paper that had fallen out of the letter. Sakura just looked at him and smiled.

"I think they are happy." The rosette finally spoke forcing the blond out of his daze.

Naruto lifted his head and grinned for the first time. "I think you are right." He chuckled out as he laid the paper down.

Looking back towards his counter he stared at the book and the glass bug with interested eyes. Sakura had caught on to his change in interest and began to grin.

"I wonder if that book really does have a secret in it like the letter said?" Sakura pointed out.

The blond could only tilt his head and sighed. "Eh who cares? I think I would prefer getting some ramen right now instead of searching for a lost mystery. Wanna come?"

The rosette just sighed and grinned. "Ramen eh? Well fine. BUT YOU ARE PAYING… and we better invite Sasuke and Sai." She explained with her arms crossed and a blush forming on her face.

"Fine fine… But let's get going." Naruto pointed out as he quickly got to his feet and walked towards his door leaving the object on the table all alone.

Sakura stood up and went to follow but stopped in her foot steps and stared down at the object.

It had been a picture of his parents. His mother and father both smiling as the scene had to have been funny. His father held a kitten on his head and looked shocked yet happy as it seemed that it was the red head's doing.

The rosette placed her hand gently on the picture and stared all too much at the cat. "I wonder?" she thought as she looked closer at the image.

"Sakura-chan are you coming?" the blond asked as he stood in the door way waiting.

Lifting her gaze she smiled. "Yeah yeah!"

As they shut the door and went off into the world, the image just remained on the table collecting the dust it would always have. Yet it would always be the most valuable thing to the blond, even if it did have dust and torn edges

For it kept something of value locked away in it.

Something that only the blond would understand.

It was worth a thousand words and even if you deciphered all of the meanings to that image not once would a person understand what it truly meant like the blond did.

_For in his eyes it meant love. _

_End_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my story. :) Below is a preview of the prequel. I hope that all who enjoyed this story will enjoy the short prequel I have planned. The official release date is below. Until next time…**_

_He watched in silence as the object came flying towards her back. She was unaware of it's presence. All that was in his body told him to flee and not do what he was about to do, but he refused to listen. Closing his green eyes he made a quick dash for her and with a forceful push he grabbed her arm collar and flung her away from him. Kushina was just about to scream something rude, but she was shocked as she watched him go still as he was thrusted forwards from the sharp and dangerous object that was now plunged in his back._

_Her eyes were large and full of fear as she watched him fall towards the ground with blood shooting out of his mouth. His green eyes locked with hers as if to tell her something that was important._

_Kushina's hair flew up in the air as she turned on her tiny feet and reached out for him trying to catch him before he hit the cold snow covered ground and inflicted more damage to his body. Her mouth dry and unable to speak a word as she shook her head with tears pouring freely out of her violet eyes._

_His green eyes closed as he hit the ground finally only to be caught at the last minute by a strong hand that was the red head's. Her hair engulfed him as she leaned forwards holding onto him with all of her might. If he wasn't in such a pained state the rosette would grin sheepishly at the sight before him as her chest was pushed in his face. Yet this was no time for laughs or perverted ideas this was a much more serious situation._

_The red head quickly held him tightly as she whispered words of silence. They were outnumbered and with him down there was no time to fight back. With a flash of lilac they were gone from the scene leaving nothing but a simple purple butterfly behind, which fluttered it's wings gently. All that were hidden in the brush of the woods however were shocked and now greatly annoyed as they would have to search them out._

_**First chapter will be out in late January or early February.**_

_**Kushinashell**_


End file.
